Destiny
by Red3
Summary: 16 years ago Max gave birth to Logans child.....And then Max ran away. Now their daughter is nearly grown, and Max returns - here's the twist - Their daughter falls in love with an X-8
1. Sixteen years ago

Hey peeps! Well, this is my first fanfic, so I'm real excited....I'm not sure yet how this story will end up, so bear with me. Oh yeah! In this, there was no season finale with the death of dear ol' Zack and such, and Max never was captured. And they haven't kissed yet.  
  
Disclaimer....you all know it - Dark Angel is no where near being mine  
  
Ok here goes....  
  
Chapter One  
  
Logan's POV  
  
Sixteen years. That's how long it's been since I last saw Max. My beautiful Max, who I loved more than my own life and more than the world. Back then I was 33, and she was 20 or 21, Manticore didn't tell them their exact birthdays. We eventually gave in to our feelings for each other. I still remember that first night clearly. How could I possibly forget?  
  
*********flashback********  
Max stood at the edge of the Space Needle, looking down at her city below. About ten minutes ago she and Logan rode up the rickety old elevator together, making small talk the whole way. Max felt the butterflies in her stomach as she looked at her friend Logan. They had known each other for about a year, and both knew each others secrets. Logan was a cute guy, she had to admit. His deep beautiful blue eyes are what first made her like him. Not to mention the boy was built. "That wheelchair didn't seem to be all disadvantages after all" Max thought to herself as she grinned. She let herself check out his muscles as they walked out the elevator together.  
"You okay?" she asked him. She had known for a long time that he was afraid of heights. But she promised him along time ago that she would fix that.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Logan stated as he stared at the edge that they were nearing. He bit his lip, not wanting to show fear in front of Max. His exoskeleton was holding him up and allowing him to walk closer to his idea of certain death. Max touched his arm lightly, and he turned to look at her. She smiled lovingly at him, letting her emotions slip over the wall in her mind. Logan returned the look whole heartedly, excited at the idea that she would feel the same way he felt about her, working legs or not. Max bowed her head at the intensity of his gaze.   
"We can sit here. But next time you are going closer to the edge." she stated matter-of-factly.   
"Okay...." Logan said reluctantly, slowly sitting, making sure not to slip and fall. " I see why you come up here so much, Max." he said in awe, gazing out at the lights of Seattle.   
"Oh?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow playfully.  
Logan turned to look at the beautiful woman sitting next to him. Now that he thought about it, they were sitting very close. There arms were bushing against each other, and he could feel every breath she took on his face. "It's beautiful." He said, no longer talking about the view. max felt her pulse quicken at hearing that.   
"Logan......" she whispered, not really sure what to say. He gazed into her round brown eyes. Max felt herself sinking into his eyes, closer and closer to the point of no return, and she didn't care at all. Logan leaned into her, bringing his face level with hers. She let out a small sigh of contentment. Logan felt excitement well up inside him at being so intoxicatingly close to Max. Their lips touched softly, and neither moved. Then max felt her hand moving to the back of his head, encouraging him to deepen the kiss. Logan parted hi lips as she did the same. Logan snaked his hand around her waist, as he leaned over her, gently pressing her down to the surface of the needle. Their tongues touched, and both felt lightning bolts tear through them. Letting their tongues dance some more, they became more and more intimate with each touch and caress.  
Soon they found their way down the Space Needle and onto Max's motorcycle, never losing contact. She took them to Logan's apartment, and from there they went to the bedroom and made love for the first time to each other. Afterwards the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
*******************************  
Logan POV  
  
That was sixteen years and nine months ago. Nine months after that night, Max had our daughter. And then she disappeared.  
  



	2. She reminds me

Hey there all! First I wanna say thank you for the reviews..... They are what are gonna keep me writing. I know the chapter 1 didn't cover half of what the summary was, but I'll get there. Oh yeah - I'm still learning the ways of Fanfiction.net, so if there are mistakes, deal. Most of the stories I write will probably be about Max's experiences back at Manticore or AU situations. I am a shipper, but I sorta like M/Z fics also. Enough rambling...

Disclaimer......Not mine..... except the daughter....but not Dark Angel

Chapter 2

Logan's POV

I wheel over to my daughter's room. I don't use the exoskeleton at night; I don't see the point. As I sit and look at the open door, I recall how Max used to sleep over after I sent her on my Eyes Only missions. I sigh as the memories of those flirtatious days return to me. I shake my head, attempting to dismiss the visions of my love, the mother of my child.

I peek in, looking over to an empty bed. I open the door a bit farther to reveal my daughter sitting at her desk listening to a CD on her headphones. No doubt one of her latest hip hop albums. She loves those. Yet she also has a drawing to classical music also, causing a very interesting combination. The teenager immediately senses my presence and turns, displaying a guilty look. She knows I don't like it when she doesn't sleep. Unfortunately for me, she never really sleeps much, and is bouncing around the penthouse in the morning. She slides the headphones off her ears, awaiting my scolding.

"Eve, I know you don't think you need sleep, but a little shuteye never hurt anyone." Even saying her name reminds me of Max. The day our little girl was born. The three of us were laying in the tiny twin-sized hospital bed, happily content in our small family. I had kissed Max's forehead and asked her what we should name her. Max thought for a moment, and responded with a smile, "Eva." I looked at her for a second, then said "Are you sure that won't bring back too many bad memories?" Max closed her eyes, and rested her head against my chest. "I'm not saying it won't, but let's name her Eva, then we can call her Eve for a nickname, just for the separation." She said just above a whisper. So I agreed that Eve was a wonderful name. Our daughter, Eve Alexandria Cale. Alexandria for my sister, who died with my parents. A true creation from Max and I, our worlds uniting in the form of a fresh life.

I hear my daughter respond and I am brought back to the present world of parenting a stubborn teen. 

"Actually Dad, sleep can bring harm in a way. If you get murdered in your sleep, or if a security guard is lazy and...." she trails off as I roll my eyes at her. 

"Just humor me, and we'll debate the logic of cause and effect in the morning, okay?" She smiles at my wisecrack, and turns off her CD player. She steps over to her king sized bed. I look around her room before I leave. I really spoil her. A state-of-the-art stereo and a rather large desk, countless CDs, her own computer, complete with virus software.

I wheel away, wishing Max could be here to see her daughter. Eve was a young Max, with few Cale influences in her. She had Max's doe eyes, infinite pools of brown, able to manipulate me to a later curfew and higher allowance. She had the familiar curly silky locks, but they were a fiery shade of red, something I was confused by. There was no one in my family with red hair, but it couldn't be Max's, for red hair was a recessive trait, and Manticore would never allow it. I suppose it was just hidden somewhere in my genes, mixing with Max's deep auburn color. Eve had my pale skin, and a few freckles, but not nearly as much as other red heads. Unfortunately she inherited Max's body shape, and is followed by lusting teenage boys with no familiarity to manners. Yet luckily for me, she so far hasn't shown much interest in having a boyfriend.

Max and I feared the worst when we found Max was pregnant. Would our child have seizures, genetically enhanced powers, have a barcode, or (gulp) go into heat? Max didn't want any of that for her baby. While Eve does not have seizures, she has shown definite signs of powers. She can hear things I couldn't even attempt too. I had to take her out of school because she kept letting her abilities slip, especially in P.E. So far everything has been all right, without any big events. I just hope it stays that way.

I roll into my bedroom and close the door. I slowly maneuver myself onto the bed, something I have long since mastered. Usually I do it quicker, but tonight my thoughts are all on Max. I miss her so much... I wanted to share raising our child, and to kiss her goodnight every evening and take Eve to the park with her. I lean my head back against the wooden headboard and close my eyes. I allow myself to drift into a memory I don't like to drudge up. I frown as I recall the last night I was with my Max...

Next chapter will tell all on Max's leaving, plus why she did it. I know you wanted this chapter to explain that, but i wanted to introduce the daughter first... Do you like her so far? More revelations on her will come with the chapters, plus a back round on what her life has been like. REVIEW!


	3. Tears shed long ago

Hey everyone! Ok, here it is... Max's reasons. Once again thanx for the reviews. I didn't expect such a response on my first story! I'm adding chapters as fast as I can (or want to) so the chapters shouldn't be uploaded that far apart. I know a few of you had preferences towards Max's reasons, but deal with what you get - MY STORY! Not yours. LOL - Without anymore meaningless chatter... I present to you....

Chapter 3

Logan's POV

My last night with my love, my Max...

*************Flashback****************

Logan's Penthouse

Max sat on the couch holding little Eve in her arms. I never thought of Max as the motherly type until this moment. Whether it be the maternal instinct in her DNA, or the love, it didn't matter. I could see Max had watery eyes as she rocked our child in her embrace. 

I was watching my family from the kitchen, with a huge grin permanently plastered on my face. We were finally a family, regardless of the fact that Max and I weren't even married. The immense love was there, and it didn't matter if it was on paper or not. I popped the cork off an old pre-pulse chardonnay and brought it to my lover along with two crystal glasses. She looked up at me as I sat down next to her, placing the glasses on the coffee table. I saw my baby's face and felt my smile grow.

"Anymore smiling and I'll be able to see your tonsils." Max said with a grin. I chuckled softly and continued staring at Eve. I slipped an arm around Max's shoulders, then my other gently cradling our daughter. Our fingers intertwined underneath our creation. I place a soft kiss on Max's cheek. Eve immediately starts whining. Both of us turn our attention back to her. At this, she smiles contentedly.

"Only her first day back from the hospital and she is already acting like she owns the place." I said with a smirk. Max rolled her eyes as she stood to go put Eve in her brand new cradle, picked out by Max and me together.

I poured the chardonnay into the two glasses as she returned and sat down next to me, leaning against me. She wrapped one arm around my waist as I handed her her glass. I brought mine up to hers, pausing an inch away from her crystal. 

"I figured after nine months of mo alcohol you would want a reminder of what the stuff tastes like," I said gazing into her eyes. " To our new family, our new daughter." She gives a half-hearted smile and takes a sip. I also have a taste, watching her carefully. "Max, are you all right?" She looks over at me. 

"I.... Never mind." She quickly responds. I can't possibly be satisfied with that.

"Max, please. Tell me." I take a deep breath awaiting her response. For some reason she looks fearful and nervous. I don't understand. How can she be anything but deliriously happy, like me? We just brought our daughter home from the hospital. Max takes a deep, drawn out breath, then looks at the floor.

"Logan... I have been thinking about all the things our daughter will have to face." She glances at me. I wait for her to continue, saying nothing as to not interrupt her. "Not only having a fugitive genetically engineered killing machine for a mommy, but also the possibility of her having to be one as well. Even though I was created in a lab, and she is a creation of love, we have no idea what we are up against." I sigh out of relief. This was expected, and I felt the same.

"Max, we already went through all of our fears and the possibilities. We weren't even sure she would make it to full term. And look, she pulled through beautifully. It's all right... whatever we face, we will face it together." She bites her lip and looks away as I say 'together'. Fear rises in me. "Max...."

"Logan, I have a secret government agency with sadistic doctors looking to put me in a cage on my ass. It's about too much for me to handle, let alone an infant that isn't even self-aware yet. I can't do that to our daughter. Now that I can see her and hold her, all I can think about is making sure she is nurtured and safe."

"Max, please..."

"Please let me finish Logan. Tinga's little boy Case had a father that didn't know what he was. Because of that, Lydecker almost got the poor kid. Now Eve is privileged enough to have a dad who knows one the most part what his child is and who is after her. Logan, you know how to keep Eve under the radar. That's half of her safety. The other half is not having someone else lead Manticore to her."

"Max!" I exclaim, panicking at the thought of losing my lover and friend. "You can't be serious. You have been able to go unfound so far, why should the future be any different?"

"You are smarter than that, Logan Cale. You know Seattle has been put on the map for Manticore already. I have to go to keep her safe. They will get closer and closer to me Logan. I'm not risking my daughter, our daughter to be selfish and indulge myself in normalcy. I... I am so sorry. Logan, you must understand that I love Eve and you more than I ever thought possible. You two are my entire humanity. I can't see you two get hurt on my account."

"Max! Please, I'm begging you... don't leave us. I need to raise this child with you!" I could feel my tears start to come as my eyes watered. I clutched her hand, refusing to let go.

"I want to Logan, God I've never wanted anything more than to just stay here and be happy forever. But I cannot be selfish when it comes to the people I love and their safety."

"No, Max, it isn't selfish."

"Yes, it is. Logan, please try to understand this." Max placed both her hands on either side of my face. She absently wiped my tears away. I watched as one tear escaped her eye and made its way down her smooth cheek. "All I ever used to wish for was normalcy. I wanted people to love me, and to have grown up as any other kid. If I go, I can give that to our child. I trust you to be a good father to her, Logan, I know you will. You can give her the things I never had." She bowed her head and let out a small sob. She raised her head to me once again, with her cheeks streaked with tears. I shook my head, never wanting to accept what she was saying. "I have too."

My shoulders were shaking as she slowly rose from the sofa. I stared at her through blurry eyes, as she extended a small delicate hand towards me. "Now let's go to bed." She said calmly. I grasped her hand as she led me to our bedroom. 

Once we were inside with the door shut, both of us had calmed a bit. I silently took her into a hug, cherishing any moment I had with her. She rose her beautiful face to mine, as we shared a gentle kiss. Soon our embrace became more and more passionate, both of us desperate for any contact. We made love, both wanting to forget our conversation we shared in the living room. Afterwards we whispered words of love back and forth as we fell asleep, me clutching her with all the energy I could muster. 

In the morning I woke, and reached for her, but found only crumpled sheets. She had left. All that was left was her pillow still wet with shed tears.

********End Flashback********

Well, there's Max's reasons - please don't hate me! Well you know the drill - READ AND REVIEW! Much more to come - evident from the summary... so hang in there!


	4. Something familiar, something peculiar

Hello Hello! I know, I know - this chapter took longer to come out. Sorry bout that. But my brother has been a jackass and he has taken over the computer with games. Ugh. Anyway, I'm sure a lot of you want to see the action starting, but I thought it would be nice to give you a look into Eve's everyday sort of life, so enjoy. Don't worry - I'll get there.

Chapter 4

Logan's POV

I woke to the smell of pancakes and syrup. I just laid there in bed, smiling at the sweet thick aroma of morning in my home. I soon felt my stomach growl in protest to just smelling, and not eating. I let myself grin at that as I shuffled into my wheelchair at the side of my bed. Once situated, I pushed forward and into the kitchen. I just had to smile at the sight.

Eve was licking her sticky fingers from her pancakes as she half danced to the loud music playing on the stereo. She flipped a pancake in the air and I shook my head at her playful antics. I observed her for a few minutes more. I didn't recognize the band or song, but it was very loud. Either it's too loud, or Eve is really off her game today, because I've been sitting here behind her for about two minutes and she hasn't sensed me yet. Oh well, maybe she's not fully awake, which is hard to believe by the way she's jumping around and singing along. Suddenly her back stiffens and she whirls around towards me. Eve immediately gives me a big grin, realizing what I just caught her doing. Before I can make a wisecrack, she sticks out her tongue at me and hands me a plateful of pancakes.

Once I am at the table and ready to eat, she sits down across from me with her umpteenth helping no doubt. I swear, if she didn't have such a high metabolism, she would be three hundred pounds by now.

"So Eve, I was sitting right behind you for quite a while. You feeling ok? Usually you know exactly where I am at all times." I say watching her carefully. I realize that she is usually aggravated by my nagging, but I worry about her health. Personally I think I have every right too. She is a human/chimera hybrid, after all. We may have already gained a lot of knowledge on her make up so far, but we can't begin to guess what Manticore could have been hiding in Max's genes.

"Actually Dad, now that you mention it, I have a headache, chest pains, fever, and an uncontrollable urge to go jump some ones bones." I gasp and stare at her. She has a straight face and is watching me. I feel my mouth immediately drop open at those words. 

"Eve......" The sixteen year old dissolves into laughter and sits back in her seat at my facial expression. I gulp down my previous panic and scowl at her disapprovingly. While she does know her mom had seizures, she has no idea about the heats Max endured. Sebastian told me it was too early to determine whether or not she would inherit heat, and that we would know when she actually did go into heat, or if she hasn't by the time she's eighteen, chances are she won't have that charming side effect.

"Gotcha." She giggles, and then returns to snarfing down her breakfast.

"Eve, don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack." I scold, trying to look her in the eye. She does stuff like that all too often.

"Oh, but Dad, your expression was great. A true Kodak moment. Clowns should paint their faces like that." She smiles heartedly at the memory and I turn my attentions to the delicious pancakes in front of me. I couldn't be happier at the fact that Eve got my kitchen skills. I don't know if I would be able to survive a teen attempting to cook, but instead burning down my apartment all the time. I also know Max would be relieved. I shake my heads before I have the chance to recall memories of Max. I had plenty of sad time last night; there is no need for it now. Plus, I have Eyes Only work.

I wheel away from the table and place my dishes in the sink, then work myself over to my computer room. I was looking forward to loosing myself in the countless Eyes Only files when my daughter interrupted my thoughts. 

"Dad, I told Rachel I would meet her at the market at ten today. Is that okay with you?" I turned to see her washing the dishes and turning the CD player down to hear my response. I sigh at the thought of her at the market with no grown-ups. It's not her safety I'm really scared of - don't get me wrong, I'm probably over protective - but I am pretty sure she can more than handle any situation with thugs or boys on the streets. I am really nervous about her being able to hide abilities and her judgment. After all, she's of the teenage race.

"Um, yeah, I suppose so. Just be careful, and don't get into trouble." I continue wheeling myself to the computer, intent on starting work.

"Thanks Dad!" She exclaims, then trots off to her bedroom. I watch her as she exits. She's clad in a beater and boxer shorts. Obviously her preference in pajamas reflected her tomboy attitude. Thank who's ever up there for giving me a tomboy daughter to raise as a single parent. I doubt I would ever be able to come close to understanding her if she was into frilly pink canopy beds and skirts. 

After a shower and a few minutes of silence in her room, she emerges ready to get going to the market to meet her best friend. I do a double take at the sight of her.

"Hold it right there, Missy." I see her shoulders rise, then fall in defeat, as she turns to face me. I stare at her choice in garments, unbelieving that my little girl would dress that way. Her tight hip-hugger khakis I am used too, but I couldn't take the royal blue, bare-backed spaghetti strap tank. Although she had a black jacket in her hands to cover herself up, I immediately conclude that she will eventually be going inside, and might get hot. Inside a place with boys. As soon as she sees my face, Eve sighs and goes back into her room to change. I am quite taken back by this. Usually I get lots of lip from her when it comes to clothes. I turn back to my computer and begin bringing up files. 

After a few seconds she steps out of her room in a camouflage tee shirt. She strides over to me and turn a few times sarcastically for my approval. I grin defiantly and nod. The shirt is a bit tight, but I'll deal. She starts walking out the door, intentionally swinging her hips to taunt me. Right before going out the door she snatches her stylish/sporty sunglasses off the side table and then blows me a kiss.

"Bye Eve honey." I let myself get a big smile on my face. She could be Max's clone. The same face shape, same eyes, and nearly the same hair. She's a bit taller than I remember Max being, but only by about an inch.

I return to the files and began typing quickly. This case needs to be closed soon.

The afternoon comes quickly. I was too absorbed in my work to eat. At about two or so Eve comes strolling in. I don't look up as I greet her. She says hello and walks over to examine the files I've been busting my brain on. There was a connection I just wasn't seeing. She leaned over my shoulder examining the open window.

"Wait a minute.." She says slowly. I look at her curiously as she takes control of the mouse and scrolls through the files. "You still got that file on the Jones drug bust?" I nod in confusion. She pulls up the Jones case, then scrolls through it, speedily reading the information. 

"Wha.." I stumble as she points at a name in the Jones file, then points to the same name in the current case. My mouth forms a silent 'O' in the epiphany she just caused in me. Wow, my sixteen-year-old girl just solved two cases at the same time in a matter of seconds. Not to mention these cases have had me stuck for months.

She understands my shock and chuckles lightly. She pats my shoulder as she turns to half sit on the desk. 

"Ya know, sometimes I think you should let me take over Eyes Only for a day and make some time for a vacation in your schedule. Such a high responsibility should not be resting on the shoulders of wee mere mortal. Save the super acts for the superheroes." She smiles at me, obviously feeling cocky.

"Thanks for putting me in my place once again, Eve." She nods, still displaying a big grin. Suddenly her head snaps up. Her eyes go blank and expressionless. I've seen her do this stunt before. She is concentrating on a sound. Her head slightly cocks to the side. I sit stock still, letting her hear it clearly. Eve's eyes widen a bit, and I assume that means that this is serious. She glances at the hall, signaling that's the source of the sound. I reach towards the black cabinet beside my chair and pull out my gun, quietly taking the safety off. 

I watch her face expectantly, awaiting her signal to take action. Oddly enough she suddenly grins and stands to watch the hall. Within a matter of seconds, Zack appears at the doorway, with a smile on his lips. 

"Uncle Zack!" Eve exclaims as she runs up to him and jumps into his arms. He laughs as he stumbles backward at her force. I think he never stops being surprised at her strength. I let myself get a crooked grin at the two's interactions. He lets her down as she is talking excitedly to him. 

"So what's it this time, Zack? Speed, escape and evade, intellect training?" She lists the many drills Zack takes her through during his visits. He comes about every year or so to make sure she is in shape if the time came to run, or just for basic self-defense. Eve is really about the only thing Zack and I can see eye to eye on. Both of us are very protective towards her. Yet I always wonder if she gets more attention than Case or Jace's son Max does. It makes perfect sense to me, I expect Eve to be his favorite, mainly because she is Max's daughter. But Zack has always insisted that she needs more attention due to the fact that she is the only human/chimera hybrid so far that has shown both high intellect and the enhanced physical abilities.

"Actually Eve, I thought we should do some basic sparring first, then we can commit a robbery." He says, watching for my reaction. I look at him, waiting for him to explain. Even she is looking at him confused. He smiles down at her, then turns to me with a stern look on his face.

"I wanted her to practice her infiltration skills, and see how much she can take from the house before you notice - don't worry, it's just a game. Only your apartment will be involved. Eve makes a small noise of excitement. I start to turn back to work when I see Zack wink at her out of the corner of my eye. Gees, he virtually transforms around her. He never ceases to amaze me. 

I hear them talking behind me about the drills, and I pretend not to be listening. I can't help myself, I want to know what they will be doing and how dangerous. Zack tells Eve it's time to start sparring.

"Now wait a minute. You two are not going to spar inside the apartment. You'll knock over walls and God knows how many things you'll break." I protest. Zack rolls his eyes at me. Eve thinks for a minute, then touches his shoulder for attention. 

"How about the roof? There is plenty of room up there, and we won't be able to make much noise." I open my mouth to speak, but Zack stops me abruptly. 

"Good idea, and relax Logan. Do you actually think I would let my niece fall off the side of an apartment building?" I close my mouth and shake my head. Eve smiles and grabs Zack's hand to lead him upstairs to the roof access door. 

After a minute or so I hear grunting and stomping around on the roof. They must have started. I try to concentrate on the task at hand, but it's hard when you have two revved up individuals upstairs kicking each other's asses. At that thought I start to worry. I know Zack loves Eve just as much as me, but I'm nervous she may not block right and get hurt. I roll into my bedroom and fit the exoskeleton on. I walk up to the roof to see the fight. As I open the door I catch sight of Zack with Eve in a headlock. I walk forward to watch, as she grabs his wrist to twist it. He lets go in pain, then she reaches behind her left shoulder with one arm and grabs his neck by wrapping her arm around it, then proceeded to flip him over her shoulder and onto the ground in front of her. He grunts at the impact, while she smiles down at him in victory. The expression on his face is priceless. I start to clap for my daughter. He looks at me in surprise. Obviously he was also surprised at her strength. He probably didn't want me to see him get taken down by a sixteen-year-old girl. She wipes off her hands then helps him up. Zack runs his fingers through his hair, trying to gather words.

"That's three for me, one for you." She states with a hand on her hip. A stance I have long since memorized from Max. 

"Where the hell did you learn that? I never taught you that move." Zack asks between breaths. Eve shrugs and looks over at me then back at him.

"I didn't learn it. I saw an opportunity and took it." She is very proud of that move now. I hope her ego doesn't enlarge too much. I decide I have been an outsider here for a little too long.

"Hon, how did you know you were that strong? I've never seen you through Zack like that before. I mean sure, you have tossed men, but not an X5." I ask, watching Zack to make sure he's all right. He has a bruising leg and a small cut on his arm, but nothing serious.

"I dunno, either Zack here is getting old, or I totally rule." She says with a smirk that is a little too big for my liking. Even Zack rolled his eyes at that comment. He knows he's not getting old. He is in his thirties now, but I found along time ago that chimeras are fully functional until about their fifties, due to a slow aging process once they hit twenty. After they are in their fifties, their super human powers slowly start to deplete, if no diseases or disorders interfere. Zack looks the same pretty much as he did when I first met him. 

After a long infiltration session, and they totally robbed my house of all valuables before I heard them, Eve went to her room to change into some clean clothes and wash up in the bathroom. While she was gone, Zack came into the office and leaned on my desk. 

"Her skills have improved." He stated, not quite looking me in the eye. I didn't respond so he continued. "Any signs of heat yet?" He asked, staring at the floor. 

I stumbled over the words, not wanting to think of my little girl in a sex-craving state. "Uh.. No, not to my knowledge." 

He looked me in the eye. "Well, she's sixteen, and so the heat would be coming soon if it is coming. I think I don't have to tell you the symptoms, but let's review anyway. Besides the obvious, she would be squirming a lot, fidgeting, look flushed, have a mild fever, and run around like a chicken with it's head off." He returned his gaze to the floor, then took a deep breath. "There is one more thing. Eve's skills have improved,"

"You already said that, and frankly, I agree whole-heartedly." I cut in.

He sighed in irritation. "She.... She's stronger than me."

I immediately look at him, making sure this isn't some weird practical joke. No way my girl could be stronger than an X5 male, let alone the top of the class. Seeing the surprise in my eyes, he continued.

"Up on the roof, I wasn't holding back. She did actually kick my ass three times in a row. I'm at my peak performance pretty much, so it has to be her. Not only is she stronger, but also faster, more coordinated, better at improvisation, and she's cleverer than I ever was at that age. I have to say, I think if she was at Manticore about now, she would be performing at a higher level... Some thing like X7. Her powers are far beyond that of an X5."

"Oh God." I whisper. Can I even process that properly in my brain right now?

"That really confuses me, also. She is half-human. Her cousins Case and Max don't have that. They are only slightly enhanced." Zack shakes his head, as if it will help him think.

"I think I know why." He looks at me in surprise and furrows his brow in disbelief. I ignore him and continue. " Before Max was pregnant, she got that implant from the Reds, remember?" He nods, waiting for me to continue. "Well, a few years back I had my friend Sebastian research the implant to see if it affected Eve. He said it was possible that since Max's nerves were already permanently damaged from the implant, that during the pregnancy some of the hormones were off balance as she fed them to the baby, it was theoretically possible it would change the baby's hormones during development."

"But that thing only dulled pain, it didn't affect strength really. Plus that metal bitch almost killed Max." He responded, looking my in the eye challengingly. 

"I realize that. While Eve does feel pain, I just think she has a very high threshold for it." I counter, awaiting his next doubt.

"What about her high intelligence though? The implant wouldn't do that at all." He says, his confusion and worry showing through.

I bite my lip thinking. "Well, your whole basic standards as X5s are very high, which you would guess would leave no room for improvement. But maybe it's just on a curve in a way, and she is a genius on an X5 scale. That's pretty much all I've got." I watch his facial expression change. He nods, much to my surprise, in agreement.

"Or it could be environmental. We always had to think under pressure as kids, maybe since she didn't have that, she relaxes more, and-" He stops talking suddenly, and I look at him questioningly. He jerks his head at the door of Eve's room, and sure enough she emerged in a few moments.

Zack stood and smiled at her. She smiled back at him. She is always so happy when he is around, it's almost enough to make me jealous. Luckily for her, Zack and I relaxed along time ago. She must love having someone around her that is the same as her. While she has seen pictures and wrote letters to Case and Max, and her newest cousin, Jessica, who is five, I assume it helps a lot to be able to meet and play around with her uncle like she does. His visits are unannounced, and short, but they spend every waking minute together catching up. Maybe Zack sees his own lost youth in her. She is probably every X5's dream. Being loved, and growing up free.

Well, chapter 4 was a bit longer. I hope you liked it. Zack may have seemed a bit out of character, but after 16 years, who knows? And please don't kill me! Max and the X8 are coming soon - Max might be in the next chapter. I dunno yet. Either that one or the next. PATIENCE! And REVIEW!


	5. The return of old feelings

Hello again to all my readers! (Did that sound overly cocky?) Here is - what are we on? - chp 5, right? Yeah, pretty sure. Alright I know you all are getting impatient to see Max and the X8, but you'll have to read the chapter to find out if she's here yet! (don't crucify me!)

Disclaimer - not mine - none of the chapters are really mine - Eve belongs to me, though. Not Dark Angel.

Chapter 5

Logan's POV

Zack's stay was much longer this time. He has seemed nervous for a while now, and I can't figure out why. Probably something with the others. I think Eve has also sensed the tightness in his composure, because she is not joking around with him as much as she usually does. He has been here for about two days now, sleeping in the new guest room, which used to be Bling's, until he moved out and got married to Gwen.

Usually Zack and I don't talk much, except for discussing Eve and her developments. I swear, if she knew we talked about her like that behind her back, she'd kick both our asses out the window. She can't stand not knowing secrets, must be connected to her DNA - the need to have constant awareness to all surroundings. Zack taught me that a few years ago.

Right now Eve is out with Olivia, a friend of hers. Olivia's parents live in the building, a few floors down from us. She's a very nice girl, and has an exotic look to her that makes her look older than she actually is. She's Hispanic and has very dark, nearly black hair that reaches her mid back. She has absolutely no idea what Eve is, thankfully. Not that she isn't trustworthy, but I don't think she could handle it very well. She's quite sensitive. Also Eve doesn't really gossip much and knows damn well that she is a secret, and a secret not to be shared.

Zack has been on his cell phone for a few minutes, while I have been cooking dinner. Eve will be home soon, and no doubt she will be hungry. The kitchen is starting to fill with wonderful scents of spices and chicken roasting, along with the dressing on the salad and the tiramisu I made earlier. While I am tossing around the salad a bit, Zack enters the kitchen with a stressed look on his face. Compassion is not one of the stronger feelings I have towards the man, so I don't ask him what's wrong. After a few seconds of what appears to be inner turmoil, he opens his mouth to speak, but closes it suddenly. I am getting sick of it, and I raise my eyebrows at him silently.

"Ok Logan... I..." He rakes his fingers through his hair roughly. He sits down at a stool near the counter and looks me in the eye, trying to regain his lost dominance. "There's been a development, and I think you should know about it." He closes his eyes and sighs. I start to get very curious, and the sound of his voice if making my nervous about what his news might be. I pick up the forks and knives and start to walk into the dining room to set the table. "Lydecker is getting close to one of the X5s, and she is on the run." I walk back into the kitchen, expecting this to be important. I didn't even make it to the dining room and still have the utensils in my hands. He continues. "She has been running for a few days, and I lost contact with her right before I arrived here. Actually, I mainly came to visit you two because I have a small chance I will find her around here. But like I said, she has been out of my reach for a couple of days." His eyes grow soft for a moment as I wait for him to go on. "Actually last time I spoke with her was fifty-one hours ago. And... Well, the one who is on the run is... Max." He casts his eyes down, and I feel myself automatically let go of the silverware in my grasp. I hear it clang onto the floor at my feet, but I don't give a crap. He just said Max. 

All I feel is my old hatred for him return and swell inside me as I lean forward across the counter and roughly grab his shirt collar in a fist and pull him towards my face. He looks as surprised as he did when Eve flipped him. 

_"You mean to tell me that you've been in contact with Max and you never even mentioned it to me?!?" _I scream in his face. He suddenly realizes the position he's in, and that a human is showing aggression towards him. In one quick movement her grabs my wrist and twists, making me let go of his shirt. I still don't care. I take a few breaths, then look him fiercely in the eyes. "You will tell me exactly why you never told me, and why I haven't gotten messages from her, and why you think you have the right to keep Eve out of contact with her own mother." I say in a threatening voice. He stands and starts pacing around the room.

"I can answer those. Max wanted to stay out of contact. But she made sure I visited frequently enough to make sure you weren't in trouble, and that Eve was doing fine. She even got me to swipe a few pictures from your album to give to her." He almost has a half smile on his face. "You should have seen her cry and heard her croon in happiness at the first picture I took. Eve was three." Zack bows his head, then raises it to reveal his old CO stern face. "Actually, I don't really understand why she didn't want to give you messages. I suppose she never really knew what to say. But anyway, whenever I asked if she wanted to go back to Seattle, she'd say yes, then half way here she'd lose her nerve. She was afraid. I -"

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" I ask. 

"That wasn't Max. I said I haven't heard from her for two days."

"I realize that. I have ears. But for some reason, you chose to finally inform me _after_ speaking to them." Zack nods, then looks away.

"That was a contact in Manticore. He told me that they have yet to capture Max, and they have lost her trail for now. She's totally off their radar. He said they sent some spies out to find her though, so I'm... concerned." He obviously didn't want to say he was worried. Too much of a weakness, I suppose.

"Are you sure you can trust this guy on the inside?" I ask. Never can be too careful.

"I don't trust anyone. But he has been right more than he has been wrong. And... You know him, in a way. His name is Victor." I search my memory. I know that name, it's important. Ah, yes. That is little Max's dad - Jace's lover, years ago. Yes, I suppose we can trust him somewhat.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Zack's arms tense, and he stands quickly. He heard something. Turning towards the door, he begins to walk over to it cautiously. Before he can place his palm on the doorknob, the doors burst open, and Eve storms in with tear streaked cheeks. 

_"How dare you!"_ She yells through sobs. Oh God, she must have heard the conversation. _"How could you keep that from me, Zack, how? I wanted my mother, I wanted to meet her, but you could have brought her, given me some kind of heads up!" _ She is really losing it. She is acting out all that I feel like doing. She takes a few large strides towards him, pulls back her hand and punches him as hard as she can manage. He goes flying off the stool and hits the floor with a hard thud. She is on top of him in a second. He's blocking most of her shots, something he probably wouldn't be able to do if she weren't hysterical. I never thought she would react this severely if given this type of news. But she has always been unpredictable. I just stand off to the side and watch. I don't quite fell like calling her off just yet. Let Zack get his ass beat, it'll keep him real. Soon he has her arms pinned to her sides and she has stopped crying, totally exhausted at the outburst. Zack is staring at her wide eyed as his cheek starts turning purple from the first strike. He sits up and hugs her, whispering apologies in her ear, not wanting me to hear or witness this. He's going to have to deal with me being here to witness it.

After about an hour of talking relatively calmly, I start to get an idea of what Max's life has been like since I last saw her. Zack was being vague, but it didn't really bother me. Just as long as I get to hear it. As soon as hew learned she had run away, he gave her the contact number, and even took her around to visit a few siblings. That sort of bothers me.

"So you implied that she had traded one family for another, is that it?" My tone was familiar in my ears. Zack and I had been rocketed back to our old ways, before Eve. Bitterness was leaking from our pores as we stared each other down.

"Dad! Just stop it, both of you. Can't we just change the subject and resume this little love fest tomorrow? It's ten at night, and even I'm tired of it. It's enough to make _me_ sleep." I relax at her words. I am sorry fro putting her in the middle of this, she has been playing moderator all night.

She sighed and pulled her hair out of its clip, letting it fall to her upper back in loose curls. So much like Max. And Max is alive, and out there. But Zack doesn't seem to care that much. After all, he actually gets to see Max.

"You really should cut your hair, Eve." He demands. She just rolls her eyes, receiving a disapproving glare. "It's too easy to grab in a fight. You are lucky enough to not have a barcode, use it to your advantage." 

"Actually, Uncle dearest," He hates it when she calls him that - she must be getting ready for a sarcastic remark. "I see my long hair as an advantage. I can win over intelligence with sex appeal." I look at her sharply, my father side showing well. Zack laughs at me. She turns too him as well. "And might I add, I will cut my hair when you get a 'Manticore Marine' tattoo." My turn to laugh. 

She giggles then looks longingly at the kitchen. "I'm going to go get some milk, you two try not to rip each other's limbs off." With that she got up and sauntered off into the kitchen. I notice both Zack and I are smiling at her behavior. I took a deep breath and looked at him, waiting for him to meet my gaze.

"She's Max." I say wistfully, and to my surprise he nods, staring off into space. He must be picturing Max. 

I hear the fridge door close and Eve walks back in. Suddenly she stops, and visibly tenses. Zack immediately senses her change and looks at her in silent communication. She ignores him and walks to the coffee table to put her milk down, then backs away from it. She seemed to be trying to position herself. I can see her arm muscles are taut, and she seems coiled up and ready to spring. A sign of danger, if you ask me. We both watch her in interest. Once she seems pleased with her location, she looks over at Zack with a serene expression on her face. She casually lifted one hand to scratch her ear, but instead pointed to it. Then she stretched her arms above her head and subtly pointed to the skylight behind her. Zack nodded in understanding as I processed the movements. She heard someone at the skylight. I feel adrenaline rise inside my veins. Zack stands, ready to protect his pack, I suppose. Wolf DNA, perhaps. She shoots him a warning look instead. On section of the skylight is open widely, and anyone could fit through there. I see the danger now. Anyone could be up there. Eve turned and casually walked away from the skylight, then turned and ran towards it, then jumped up through the open part with no assistance at all. It happened so fast neither of us could stop her. Zack and I sat in shock for a few moments while there was a surprised yelp from the roof, and a few deep thumps. 

Within a few seconds of Eve being up there, fighting God knows what, a black figure was thrown to the penthouse floor with a thud and a groan. Right after that Eve dropped down over the figure, standing straddled over the person. Zack and I both ran up to the two protectively. Eve's chest was heaving slightly, as she stood expectantly in a fighting stance over the other. Under her, a mass of dark curls rustled, and a head was lifted. My heart jumped as I saw the face, holding a cut lip and frightened eyes. 

"Max!"

Oooooooooooo! (I know I'm a dork) But there she is! Of course next chapter will explain, and the X8 is coming! Have faith in thy author, Red! (More dorkness) Well - REVIEW! I am encouraged to write faster by reviews...... so start typing! See ya next chapter.


	6. It's been a long time

Yay! The next chapter! Now, what will happen in the event if Max's return?????? READ!!!!! Author notes can't tell you everything! But they can tell you this - Thanx 4 the reviews! Especially the nice LONG one from **_Domino Nermandi._** Yes, I most certainly AM encouraged by reviews. Anyway, four scores and seven years ago.......

Chapter Six

Logan's POV

"Max!" I exclaim in surprise. Zack jumps at my outburst, and realizes what just happened. Eve is just standing over her own mother, giving me a confused look that replaced the animalistic aggression that was there a moment before. Before either of the two can say a word, Zack and I are rushing up to the fallen Max in panic. Eve steps off of her mother and shrinks away to the corner of the room.

I can't believe it's her! What the hell is she doing here? Why come to my home after all these years. Those are questions that will be answered later. I wasn't sure exactly how to react to this situation. The mother of my child was just thrown from my ceiling to the floor by my child. How often does that happen? I stop a few feet from her and crouch down to get a better look at her. I feel Zack roughly drop to the ground beside me and start asking her questions about whether or not she's hurt. I catch her eye, and she freezes like a deer in headlights. She looks so frightened and unsure of her surroundings. We kept staring into each other's eyes as Zack started shaking her to get a response. He took her chin less than gently in his hand and forced her to look at him. Damn that guy. 

I stand up and watch the two interact. It feels like I am in a dream, watching a scene that is in pieces, and doesn't make much sense. I pinch my forearm just to check. Nope, this is real. Why am I not reacting? What am I supposed to feel? I force myself to try and find the right emotions, but I have none. No emotions towards the return of my long lost lover. There it is again, that disconnected feeling as if it were all one of the many dreams I have had about Max's return. 

"Max! Answer me soldier!" Zack barked into her face. That did it. She jerked and bounded up to stand at attention. I couldn't help but gasp. I have never seen her take orders from him like that. Even Zack took a step back in surprise. 

"I'm fine, no major injuries, just a few bruises from the fall." She is avoiding my eye contact and she knows it. Wait a minute... She just spoke. Her voice still sounds about the same, but not as vibrant and confident. I see the redness in her eyes and her puffy cheeks. Has she been crying? I haven't seen her cry, it must have been while she was still on the roof. But I can't believe I can see her and hear her voice, and if I tried, I could touch her. And I have no idea what to do about it.

She looks down at the ground then quickly glance in my direction, not quite making eye contact. Max raises her beautiful face to her pseudo brother. "What... What happened?" Zack suddenly let out a soft laugh at her confusion. She had no idea what hit her, literally.

"Don't worry, Maxie, we'll fill you in on that later." Zack responded. She frowned at him, then cocked her head to one side. I watched as she reached out and gingerly touched Zack's face where his cheek was purple and blue from Eve's earlier outburst. She met his eyes in a silent question. Zack simply shook his head, disregarding it. He carefully took her hand from his cheek and returned it to her side. After a second he let out a sigh and glanced at me, calling her attention to the fact that I was here. She pursed her lips and averted her eyes once again. Zack turned and briskly walked into the kitchen, not before flashing me a warning look. Probably meaning 'Careful what you say.'

For a long time we both stood at opposite ends of the living room, scared to look at each other. Both of us were waiting for the other to make the first move. As if on cue, our heads raised at the same time to summon the courage to speak. We met each other's gaze and slowly felt the tension begin to flow away. Slowly and cautiously, we began to move towards each other. 

I saw a tear make its way past her eyelashes and descend down her smooth skin. We continued to drift together until we met at the center of the room, with her a little out of an arms reach. 

She dipped her head as another tear developed and showed itself. I felt a deep sadness inside me as I watched her emotions take her over. She must deeply regret leaving. All I wanted to do was comfort her, and to be comforted a little, also. 

"Max..." I whispered, and her eyes slowly rose to meet mine.

"Logan... I... I am so sorry." She spoke just above a whisper as I strained to hear her words. I took a brave step forward and touched her cheek forgivingly. After all, she did it to protect Eve; it wasn't an unspeakable thing to do. I probably would have done the same. I wanted her to be her old self, and to be bright and happy and herself again. After sixteen years of no contact, who knows if she could be the Max I remember. 

"Logan." She croaked as she urgently wrapped her arms around me and started weeping into my chest. I felt my arms wrap around her as if on their own accord. I tear fell down my face, threatening to show my emotions to the world, and to this woman. Who gives a damn. 

I pulled away just enough to see her beautiful face. Thanks to genes buried deep inside her she hasn't aged much. Her face is just as I remember, every line, every curve, every lash. The only things that had changed were the dark circles under her eyes, and the sadness in her.

One of my palms made its way to softly touch her cheek, cupping it lightly and my thumb dried her tears. She watched me with wide eyes and a passion I had nearly erased from memory. All I felt was important was expressing my love to her, letting her know that it'll be all right. My face dipped to meet hers, as our lips found each other for the first time in sixteen years of sorrow.

I know! I know! It was very, incredibly short and you all hate me, but I was just in a rush to get this one out for you guys before I got assassinated by the Mafia for not typing quick enough! But have no fear, cause I'm, working on the next chapter right now as I type, while also reading a fanfic, juggling plates, feeding the dog and performing martial arts for Harrison Ford. (Me and me multi -tasking abilities.)


	7. Confusion and adaptation

Hello hello hello! OK, sorry again for that last chapter being so damn short - it was a midget - don't poke fun at midgets! They are just like everyone else, just vertically challenged! They have feelings too! *Sniff* - sorry bout that- I had too many Flintstone vitamins. Don't do vitamins! Too many give you headaches and make you nauseas....

Disclaimer - not mine - there - you happy now, oh Iowa Mafia?? LOL - an Iowan Mafia - that'd be GREAT! - sorry vitamins

****************************************************************************

Chapter Seven

Eve's POV

When I had heard someone on the roof, I didn't know what to think. I felt adrenaline take over decision making in my brain. Uncle Zack has taught me that can be a good thing or a bad thing, so always stay in control. So I straightened my back and alerted him of the noise, then I decided to jump onto the roof in a single bound. Who ever was up there was just a few feet away from me as I landed. They didn't even get a chance to see my face, because I moved so damn fast. All I had to do was punch them in the lower abdomen, uppercut their chin, and kick 'em until whoever it was ended landing in an uncoordinated jumble at the apartment's hardwood floor. I sensed the person stirring, so I decided I was the best to protect Dad and Zack from the intruder, so I better get down there. So I simply leapt down to the floor, and stood over the offender in an instinctive show of dominance.

Although, I was of course rudely surprised to see this was a 'she', and a woman with dark curly brown hair, and a body shape I had seen in the mirror everyday. Then I caught her scent. My keen sense of, well, everything can get pretty damn annoying sometimes. But as I felt her scent fill my nostrils, something in me stirred. It was a familiar sensation, something I felt when I found my Dad and picked up his scent. He usually says I must have bloodhound in me. Now I believe it more than ever. 

I had sensed something in my register even before Dad yelled "Max!" I had looked up at him, first not realizing what the hell he was talking about. Then the last piece of the puzzle fit. Max was the name of my long lost mother, the one that wasn't quite as lost as she used to be. As Zack and Dad rushed up to check her out, I wordlessly stepped off of her and slipped away into a dark corner of the room, having no idea what to think. I gave myself a few minutes of blatant observation of the three, making sure not to be noticed. Thank you Uncle Zack for teaching me how to use my feline DNA to my advantage. But soon dearest uncle Zack decided it was time to leave the two alone. I didn't want to go, I had never seen my two parents together before. 

So I pressed myself against the wall, trying my hardest to calm myself, because my mo - Max is a chimera and she probably can sense tension and other intense emotions like her brother. It's the scent glands. If I had allowed myself to be tense, then I would sweat, and that has a strong scent. I must stay undetected.

I watched the two move close, then exchange whispers that I heard easily. Then they leaned close and pressed their lips together. I can't believe my Dad kissed her. She is practically a stranger. Well, to me at least. They haven't seen each other for sixteen years, and he kisses her. I suppose he did love her - maybe he still does - and she did have a right, and a purpose to leave. Even though I fully realize she did it to protect her loved ones, for some reason I can't help feeling angry. Don't ask me why, I just feel it inside. I have to stop with the emotions. How did Zack say to do it? Erase all thoughts, disconnect yourself, and see the situation from the outside. There is no reason to be here. I have observed undetected, nothing else is needed. Might as well leave.

So I crept out of the room, summoning all my DNA to not get noticed. But then again, they were so caught up with each other a human probably could do it. I wondered where Zack was, but I really didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment. I love the guy, but he isn't that great during sensitive moments. So I made my way to my room, and decided to change my outfit. The clothes were a bit less than sensible. I was in my khaki hip huggers, and a blue tight - thing. It was a shirt, but not really easily classified. Sort of halter, sort of polo, sort of V-neck. So I put my favorite outfit on, my ripped up blue jeans (Much to the aggravation of Aunt Margo.) and a casual gray tee shirt, along with my camouflage belt. Skip pajamas, I probably won't be sleeping tonight no matter what. I smile at the contents of my closet. Many belts, mostly black, many ripped pairs of pants, camouflage pair of flare hip huggers, camouflage shirts, and a camouflage duffle, along with a few other things. It always bothered Zack so much when I wore camouflage casually. He always pointed out that that was the very thing he had strived to stay away from, and it practically symbolized my enemy. Ha, screw him. I just like the way it looks. 

I took a look in the mirror. What will she think of me? That woman in there, that stranger that Dad calls my mom. I'm sort of glad I took her down like that. It vented something inside me I didn't even know I had pent up. Oh well. She is going to want to meet me some time, and I can't hide in here forever. I looked down at my outfit. Dad would want my to dress up, most likely, but she needs to see who I am, not some dress I am forced to wear.

I took a deep breath, and opened my door. First I listened, then carefully peeked outside, took a cautious step, then I realized what the hell I was doing. Good god, you'd think I was in a recon mission, when I was just stepping out of my room towards the living room, which held my Dad and my... Yeah. This might be bad. I can't even handle calling her that in my own inner monologue. I'll consider that later. Right now, I'm concentrating on stepping out my door, turning, and walking in the other direction. Yep. Poor Uncle Zack would die if he knew I was doing this. 

I heard Zack off in the guestroom, so I headed over to visit. What was I going to say? Who cares, he can practically read my mind anyway, he has always been so tuned in to my emotions that we can silently communicate for hours without one second of misunderstanding. I peek inside the bedroom, and see him sitting on the edge of the bed, raking his fingers through his hair. I stand in the doorway silently testing his hearing abilities and environmental awareness. He takes a few minutes, and I think he is off his game, but he says "Come here." Without looking up. So I stride over and sit next to him on the bed. He watches my face, and sees that I have applied my soldier expression, so he decides to use verbal confrontation. 

"How you doing?"

"I'm...." I can't finish that, and bow my head. He catches me off guard as he lays his arm on my shoulders and pulls me towards him in a sign of comfort. I take a deep breath. "I'm confused. I'm not angry, and not happy. I feel one hundred percent soldier. No emotions." He sighs at this. I wonder what he is thinking. His body language is telling me his is tired and feeling weak. That's odd, because he has never let himself show weakness in this apartment.

"Zack... Are you all right? You don't seem to good..." He delivers a small smile in my direction, then yawns.

"I'm okay, Eve. I'm physically all right. It's just that this night has been tough on all of us. And I think it's time to meet someone." He stood, and offered me a hand. I took it and stood at his side. Together we walked down the short hall to the living room, but were only greeted by my Dad and the sound of the shower running. 

Dad raised his head to us, with a smile on his lips that I had never seen before. The deep sadness that had always been in his eyes behind the surface emotions was gone. Wow, that woman sure did have an effect on him.

"I told max she could use the shower to freshen up. She's been through a lot I'm guessing. So Eve, what do you think of your mother?" Did he have to call her that just yet?

"I dunno. All I know is that she is not as good a fighter as I have been told." I say, turning to Zack. He used to tell me stories at night when I was little about how smart and wonderful my mom was, and what a great fighter she was, but she had my attitude, so she always was on his nerves. I was almost disappointed tonight when I took her down, even though I can now kick Zack's ass when he is prepared. 

Zack still looks a bit nervous and tired. I wonder what is up with him.

"Um, Logan, there is something else I haven't told you guys. Actually it's something I haven't told Max. She knows I have been training Eve for the basics, and Max knows she's smart and clever. But, I haven't told her that Eve is... How she is." He glanced at me, then back at Dad.

Now here comes the emotions, I had been wondering where they went. I put a hand on my hip and looked him challenging in the eye. "You haven't told her how I am? Elaborate. Now." I stood waiting for him to continue. His walls were back up at the aggressive note in my voice. 

"She was so nervous that you would live like she did I just told her you were smarter than normal, and I didn't go on. She never asked, so I never had to lie to her. She doesn't know you are strong and fast, and... Better than me at drills and sparring. She thinks that physically you are normal. And she is damn happy about that too."

Dad stood and walked over to us. "Well, she is going to catch on sooner or later that her daughter is different, once she is told why exactly she fell from the roof!" Dad's voice was getting dangerously high, and Zack was getting more and more aggravated. 

"Stop it you two! She can't see you like this. We'll inform her of my abilities, and everything will be fine. Calm down before I put you both out." I said with venom in my voice. After a few seconds the water stopped and I heard faint footsteps on the tile floor of the bathroom. The fabric rustling. She must be getting dressed. I pushed Zack back, causing him to stumble and fall into a chair, then I did the same to Dad. If they are going to be like this, then I will have to be rough.

Soon she came out with a small smile playing at her lips. She was so at home and content here. Man, her first day back and she's already acting like she owns the place. When she spotted me she stopped dead in her tracks. I turned towards her and applied my soldier face. I didn't know her. She could possibly be an enemy, despite Dad and Zack's trust in her. She seemed like a deer caught in headlights - alarmed and fearful. What the hell was she afraid of? As far as she knew I was inferior to her.

I felt Dad stand behind me and place his hands on my shoulders. She glanced up at him quickly, then back to my eyes. 

"Max, may I introduce you to your daughter, Eva Alexandria Cale. Eve, this is your mother, Max." Well, duh. She looked me up and down, and I sensed tension in her. She took a step forward, testing my reaction to her. All I could do was watch her suspiciously. She opened her mouth a bit, and met my gaze.

"I... I am so sorry, I wanted to protect you, and all I did was desert you." She lowered her gaze, and I relaxed, the threat was gone. She had admitted defeat. Dad slightly pushed forward with his hands. So I took a step towards her and she watched me in surprise. I know she left to protect. It was the absolutely best choice she could have made. The safest. I'm not dumb. She knows I'm clever.

"It's ok. I understand. Thank you." Her face twisted in confusion. I took a deep breath. Wow, my first words with my mother. Whoa, I just said that word, and in reference to her. Guess I am making progress. "Thank you for protecting me, and Dad." At the word 'dad' she smiled up at him, then looked back at me.

I took this chance to study her. Her body structure was nearly identical to mine. Same curves, same face shape, nearly the same height, and about the same waistline as me. But I did notice that her arms were somewhat straight, and the muscles hidden underneath her flesh. My muscles were a bit more defined on my arms; I lift weights with Zack in the physical therapy room. Our hair was the same texture, and mine was a bit longer than hers. My lips didn't have that much pout in them, and I had a few freckles along my cheeks and nose. All in all, we were very similar, and that just plain creeped me out. She seemed to also be studying me. 

"Uh, Maxie?" Zack said off to my side. She looked over at him in surprise, as if just noticing him. "Well, I haven't been telling you everything. Eve isn't as average as I made her out to be." She shot him a lost look. He massaged his brow with one hand and tried to continue. I stopped him. She won't believe it unless she sees it.

"Maybe we should just show her." I suggest. He considers it, then glances in her direction.

"Show me what?"

"What I am." I say it with as little emotion as possible. I push the coffee table aside and the sofa against the wall. I walk back to stand in front of Zack, then get into a fighting stance. I shoot his an aggressive look, unlike the playful ones we usually share during sparring. His animal impulses take over and I see him return the aggression in his eyes as he lowers to a stance. Max takes a step forward as if to intervene. But I strike quickly to cut her off. I move forward in a flash and return, leaving Zack stumbling at the force of a punch to the gut. He snaps his head up, then leaps forward at me, but I quickly dodge and elbow his neck as he comes past me. He charges, hoping to intimidate, which usually gets me, but not this time. I stick my foot forward, he trips and I catch him, then throw him over my head and he lands with a deep thud on the floor ten feet away. I return to a fighting stance as he grunts and gets up, but then I realize it's over, and she probably has caught on. I let my body relax and filter out the adrenaline as I turn to gauge her reaction. 

Her hand is at her mouth, an obvious show of surprise and being unprepared. She must not be good at hiding emotions. Either that or she trusts me unconditionally. That would be nice if she did. Sort of like my friend Olivia. Only on a higher level. 

"Oh my God... You have chimera strength." She says it slowly as if testing each word as it leaves her lips.

Zack steps forward, with his familiar CO expression. " Not only that, but she is stronger than me, and that is not the first time she has... Kicked my ass." Wow. The great almighty powerful Zack just admitted weakness. A lot can happen in one night. "She is stronger, faster, and better at improvisation and missions than me, and she doesn't sleep." He added. That was too much for her. She falls back into the chair behind her, her eyes blank with concentration, compiling the new information. 

I sense a stir in my dad, and I turn to see him stand and walk over to her. He kneels in front of her and whispers soothingly, "But she has no seizures, and no Manticore. She's happy. Just what you wanted." I bet that isn't what she wanted. She wanted normal. Not happy and revved up, but happy and normal. I wouldn't exactly mind being normal. 

"How?" She asks.

"The implant, Max." Dad responds. She nods in understanding, then lifts her head to smile at me. "Are you happy?" She asks rather timidly. Whoa. Not expecting that level of love in her voice. I childishly nod my head yes, then just can't help but let a small smile get past.

The next few hours went by rather slowly. Even though I don't need sleep, I felt myself growing more and more tired as we sat around the living room sharing stories of the past years. She had mainly traveled around Canada, and Zack had visited frequently to make sure she was holding up all right. She talked about the pictures of me he would steal and a few school assignments for her. She had been close to sobbing for a long time. Over the sixteen years, she had two run-ins with Lydecker and Manticore. Once she was in Chicago and took down the wrong thugs, who happened to be friends of a military official. Lydecker got wind and nearly got her, but a stranger came through and helped her. Later she found he was Zane. The next was the recent event, and she was still not safe. 

I listened to her voice and recognized a few slurs and slangs from Original Cindy. I smiled at the thought of my pseudo Aunt Original and my mom hanging together and mouthing off to their boss. Gees, Aunt Original, Uncle Zack, and all my other aunts, uncles, and cousins that are chimeras. I have more pseudo family than I do blood family. 

She asked me a lot about my life, until I just gave in and busted out the photo album. She has been sitting there, very close to Dad, for around forty-five minutes, listening to stories, and never letting that smile leave her face. I always thought those were boring. Zack had been coming in every now and then, but never really staying to make conversation. I suppose he feels left out. 

Suddenly my ears involuntarily perk, and my skin tingles over a surge of energy. What was that? I heard something. I heard a soft crunch of dried tar on the roof. I snap my head up and search the sunroof for evidence of an intruder. Nothing was in sight. The again in the distance I hear a slight shift of cloth. Like clothes on a body. I lower my gaze and pretend to be interested in my parent's conversation. Then I stand and walk as casually as possible to Zack in the kitchen. I can't alert who ever it is that I am aware of their position. "_The element of surprise if one of your best advantages."_ I hear Zack's voice echo through my head. As I approach him my entire body is highly sensitized to any shift in the environment. Zack is just sitting there, contemplating something. He glances up at me, then suddenly realizes my stance and attitude, and stands to watch me carefully. 

I don't use hand gestures, because I am no longer within the range of the threat. Instead I lower my voice and send a warning look at him. "There is an intruder on the roof."

**********************************************************************

I know, I know! You hate me because of the suspense - but look! A longer chapter! YAY! And I gave you a peek into Eve's mind and thoughts over this whole scenario. Bet you were wondering what it feels like to have animal in you, huh? Well, anyway, next chapter coming soon, so no Iowa Mafia! By the way - good news - I stopped taking vitamins. But big problem! From typing so much I've started getting that carpals thing and my wrist hurts and I'll have to get a brace maybe. But REVIEW! Especially you, **Domino Nermandi! ** I can't wait to see how long you next one will be - LOL - anyway, see ya later with chapter eight!


	8. I guess a handshake won't do

Ok, I dunno what is up - Did that last chapter suck, or are you readers all on vacation? I don't wanna sound cocky, but I usually get more reviews than that. I don't care what type - Flames or praise, just REVIEW! Or I'll stop. Anyway - here you go - I'll try to cater to all requests but keep in mind that usually novels and movies and TV shows aren't interactive - So consider yourself lucky.

ANYWAY, I LOVE YOU ALL!

**********************************************************************************

Chapter Eight

Zack's POV

My body involuntarily tensed at the words. Twelve years of Manticore training flashed in my subconscious. I could hear Lydecker's voice telling me how to handle the situation to the best of my advantage. I shook it all away and stared down at Eve. She continues with an air of authority and control.

"I heard a few soft sounds. Whoever it is, they are doing a very good job of keeping still." She does not end it with a 'sir,' and does not stand at attention. I nod down at her, then follow her into the living room casually as I can hold myself. She is doing a much better job of staying in control than I am. I have always prided myself on being the top of the rogues. I had always been the best, the big brother. Everyone depended on me, and now it's so hard to adjust to being in the presence of a physically superior being. At least she still takes my orders. (To an extent.) I sometimes think I know what the Manticore commanders felt like around us kids. We could take them down at any moment and they knew it. But I always remind myself that it's different, because I trust and love Eve. And she trusts and loves me, I know it. Besides my siblings, she is the closest to a family I have. Maybe she is closer than they are. I don't know why she would be. She never knew Manticore thankfully, and she didn't endure half the things I did, but I feel so close to her. 

We entered the room where Max and Logan were laughing over a birthday picture of Eve's, oblivious to the danger. I rack my brains trying to come up with who would be on the roof. I come up with the most logical answer. It had to be a Manticore soldier of some sort. Spies had been sent out across the country to track down Max and possibly a few others. Once again I recalled my experiences back from childhood. Were the spies enhanced or not? No, they weren't. They were hired from all over the globe, either FBI or freelance; it didn't matter where they came from. But that was over twenty-seven years ago. Who knows what Lydecker has been up to since we left? 

Eve was looking blankly at the wall, her face expressionless and eyes emotionless. I turn away at the sight. I had taught her how to behave like that, like a soldier. I hate seeing her fire hidden behind her genes. Oddly enough, behind the remorse I feel a twinge of pride. She will survive, and she will survive free. She has the genes, and the training. I watch her as she concentrates on her surroundings, without evidence of doing so. 

She leaned back in her chair and stretched. She was trying to determine if the suspect was in sight. She did it so casually that even I would have believed her. By doing this she will have the element of surprise. But no matter what she does she has the ultimate surprise up her sleeve. No one in Manticore is aware of her genetic abilities. I probably should take care of this, the spy is most likely human, or it might just be an unfortunate crook. Either way, I don't want Eve having to do this two times in one night. I started to walk towards the door, mumbling something about getting some milk, when Eve caught sight of me and started shaking her head.

"Zack, you don't need to get milk, we've got enough milk here." She stood and gave me a meaningful look. I let myself process the sentence, and realize she's saying not to engage, that she is enough to take it down. I open my mouth to protest, but before I can even start to form words she crouches and leaps up to the roof through the skylight for the second time in one night. Logan and Max jump up and glance around in surprise. They both stare at me.

"What the hell was that?" Max exclaims. I rush over to the floor under the skylight, looking up in worry.

"Eve heard a person on the roof."

"Again?" Logan asks, slightly aggravated, but it's obvious that he and Max are extremely worried. I turn to Max, and I know that it will only make things worse, but I'm worried and near panic.

"Max, did you ever sense someone following you?" I ask flatly. I watch as emotions play across her face. A large amount of shame settles in her eyes, and she slowly shakes her head while mouthing 'no'. I feel slightly guilty at pretty much accusing her of this. Logan hangs his head and rakes his hand in his hair, waiting helplessly for Eve to emerge unhurt and cocky as hell, or not so cocky and, well, no so unhurt. Soon I hear heavy thuds and grunts. The open skylight gives us an audio of the fight that is taking place between our Eve and an unknown enemy. I wait a few agonizing moments.

"This is taking too long. I have to do something. She should have gotten the person already." I back away from the sounds, towards the door. She can take down an X5 in this amount of time. Something is certainly not right. I refuse to sit here and just hand over my niece to Hell and it's demons. No way Manticore will get a hold of Eve, I won't let them. I jump over the sofa, and walk backward to the door, keeping my eyes on the skylight, waiting for new developments to arise. Max and Logan are holding each other, actually Logan was holding Max strongly, making sure she doesn't do something stupid.

Suddenly the glass above them shatters and the two leap back with cries of surprise. Among the tiny bits of sharp glass, Eve falls to the floor onto her back with a moan of pain. She tries to rise, shifting small shards off glass around her. I leap over the sofa towards the fallen teenager, but stop as a second figure jumps into the room, and lands on it's hands and feet directly over her in a dangerously threatening stance. 

I feel a split second flash of deja -vu sweep my mind from Eve and Max earlier this night. I stand dumbfounded, watching the figure clothed in black over Eve. I can't believe that something just defeated and possibly injured my little niece who can kick my ass in forty-nine seconds flat. Immediately Eve brings up a fist and gets the intruder right in the jaw. The person reaches for her arms, but she is quick and pushes them off of her violently throwing the enemy onto their back six feet away. Both jump up and into a fighting stance, taking the opportunity to study each other in light. I quickly flash glances at both, gathering information on the two's conditions. The figure was a male, and looked to be seventeen or eighteen, all dressed in black and with a small cut above his left eyebrow. Eve's condition didn't seem to be superior. Her lip was cut and her breathing was fast and irregular. I saw her back as tiny bits of blood was starting to seep through her gray tee shirt. Her jeans had protected her legs on the most part, but had a new tear and a cut on her leg underneath.

The boy suddenly leapt at Eve, who also leapt forward. They collided in a mass of punches and kicks and grunts. Eve sent a punch to his chest that left him stumbling back a few steps, before charging her and jabbing her stomach. She turned and elbowed him under the jaw, then grabbed his arm and gave him three good hits in the kidneys. The boy jerked to the side and she tried a kick to his left side, but he caught her leg and held it against him and swung his forearm down to her thigh with a loud thud. Eve yelped in pain and fell back onto the floor, her feet towards me. He jumped on top of her, oblivious to my actions. He raised a bruised fist to hit her again, but I caught it and roughly grabbed his neck and squeezed, cutting off blood to his brain. I knew that pressure point very well, and his head lolled then the kid collapsed next to Eve, who was still breathing heavily, with a look of pain and shock on her face.

"Eve! Are you all right? Where are you hurt?" I asked frantically. 

"I... I have a few cuts on my back and arms, from the fall..." She stammered out the words, trying to catch her breath and analyze the situation. "I'm gonna have a nasty bruise on my thigh, and my knuckles are throbbing." She managed to give me a small smile, silently telling me she'll be ok. I returned the gesture whole heartedly, then put on my CO persona to face Max and Logan, who both stood there dazed. I stood and gathered my sanity before hammering out some orders.

"Max. I want you to carry Eve into the kitchen and tend to her wounds. There are bandages in the kitchen. Logan, I want you to go get some rope or restraints of some sort for when our little friend wakes up. Do you have any?" I eye him, daring him to say something in objection.

He nods and watches Max help Eve into the kitchen. "I have some from the safe house, they are in my office drawer." With that he walks off. I look down at the opponent, the boy who has hurt my girl. Bastard. He's definitely Manticore. His technique, his clothes, his... I lift his head and brush away his hair. I see the telltale black bars of a chimera. His barcode. The twelve digits are there, and I decipher them in my head. X83670085405. Well, well, X8-405, how nice to meet you.

**********************************************************

AAAA! Don't kill me! I know this isn't the longest, but I couldn't resist stopping there with that lil sarcastic remark of Zack's. I hope you liked it - and soon to come - info on the X8 series, this certain fellow, and Eve talks to her newfound mom about the past sixteen years. (Put that in just for you, Lady Callie) Anyway, READ AND REVIEW, or I stop!!!!! WA HA HA HA ! LOVE YA!


	9. Blood and bonding

Once again, Hello. Um..... Ok I'll be honest. Originally when I started this I had no intention of going into what has happened to Max these past years. It never occurred to me, because she isn't a major player - But you all convinced me - Hope it's to you liking.

LOVE YOU ALL

********************************************

Chapter Nine

Max's POV

I led Eve into the kitchen, lightly putting my hand on her back not really sure if she would be comfortable with me touching her. I sat her down on one of the stools and got the bandages. As I walked around the familiar room I felt her eyes on me. I hate to admit that I was afraid to look at her. I was afraid to see her emotions, I didn't want to know if she hated me. After all, I just caused these injuries. I should have never come back here. I knew that Manticore had spies out after me, yet I just had to be weak and go see my Logan and Eve. 

I turned back to her and set all the supplies out in front of her, then circled her to analyze her condition. She sat very still, and seemed kind of rigid. I don't blame her. While she may be ready to show me childhood pictures, she probably isn't ready to be alone in a room with me and have me treating her wounds. Poor kid.

I saw that blood was seeping through her shirt on her shoulder blades, and she had a small cut on her thigh. Her knuckles were bruised from punches and she had a small amount of blood smeared on her lips. I quickly decide that her back needs the most attention at this moment. I take a deep breath, silently asking for her trust.

"I'm gonna need you to take your shirt off, Eve." Her shoulders flex in tension, but she hides her face from me and lifts her shirt off her body. I hold in a gasp as I catch sight of her skin. It has at least ten small scratches and three large gashes. I hope she got my revved up healing abilities. "Doesn't that hurt like a bitch?" I ask in amazement. She turns to me slightly and softly smiles.

"I think your genes and implant is helping a bit." She says slowly. I nod, biting my lip as I tape gauze over the rapidly healing cuts. I work quickly, then tell her to turn around. I examine the cut on her leg. It's not serious, and doesn't really need anything.

"You want me to take care of this? Or maybe a band-aid?" She bites her lip in consideration, and I am surprised to see myself in her eyes and playful nature. I suppress an amused smile as she responds.

"Nah, I'm aiight."

"Well, I'll tell you, you pack a helluva punch for a girl." I say, testing her comfort.

"What can I say? I quote, 'Girls kick ass'." She says through a cut lip.

"Who said that?"

"A tee shirt." I let out a laugh at her familiar sense of humor.

"You spend a lot of time around Original Cindy, don't you?" That's where I learned my little sayings, my boo taught me everything about bringing out my 'inna-bitch'.

"Yeah, but she didn't teach me that saying. Dad did, he actually bought me that shirt when I was a toddler." She bows her head and looks up at me. "You should have seen Aunt Margo's face when she saw me wearing a shirt with obscenities ironed on it." I chuckle at the image. I can't imagine the torture this kid endured having to be raised among the Cales. At least she ended up familiar with the word 'fun'.

"She still got those stocks and bonds up her ass?" I ask casually, feeling the former tension begin to disinigrate between us. I position myself opposite of her on the counter. She picked her shirt up and grimaced at the blood.

"Yeah, still just another cocky stuck up white widow. 'Scuse me, ex-widow." Eve folded the shirt on the table. "Damn, that was my favorite shirt... Oh well, I got another just like it." 

"Margo got remarried?"

"Yep, as soon as that Uncle Jonas was in the ground, she saw her financial reputation going down the drain. When I was about four she managed to lasso some poor old guy into tying the knot." I nod in understanding and smile at the thought of my daughter hangin' with my boo and the Jam Pony gang.

"So, what has Original been up too?" I ask, eager to find out if she's still around.

"Well, she's got a semi-permanent lickety boo, but she'll probably get tired of her in a month or so, just like the others. Oh, and Kendra, 'member her? Well, she finally got hitched and found the banging man of her dreams."

"Don't tell me..."

"Yep! Walter, her lil' - um, never mind." I frown and nearly gag at the thought. But I'm happy she finally settled down. Eve continues with a smile on her face, enjoying talking about the crew. "Sketchy and Herbal are still around, and Herbal married a great girl. Actually the one that filled your job back at the messenger service. Her name is Monisha, and she and him are trying to have kids." I let myself get a huge grin. So Herbal's married and wants to be a daddy. I think he'd be a great father. Most likely he'll raise the kid with bible bedtime stories and quotes from the all mighty. Suddenly a thought occurs to me and I panic.

"Eve," I reach out and grab her shoulders, looking her right in the eyes. "You never had any of Herbal's cookies, did you?" She laughs and takes my hands off of her, then shakes her head no.

"Once I tried to get some," I give her a shocked look and she laughs again. "When I was about five, I didn't know. He nearly had a heart attack and thought Dad would have Bling come after him if I got hold of them. It was quite the sight." I smile and rest my head in my hands, eagerly listening to Eve's history that I missed. 

"Sketchy behave himself around you?" I ask, recalling his near-pervert mind. I swear he never matured past age thirteen.

"Um, yeah, why wouldn't he?" She looks confused, thank God. I wave a hand to disregard it. "Actually he's as bad as Zack is. One time a drunk called me a little whore, and Sketchy attempted to kick his ass to protect my 'honor' as he calls it. I'm everyone's little sister around the gang." I sigh, content with my daughter being comfortable enough around me that she will tell me details of her strange little life.

Suddenly Logan walks in with a worried look on his face, glancing between me and my... daughter, trying to measure the tension. I shake my head at him and swiftly stand and start pushing him out of the room. 

"Oh, no you don't, Logan. This here is girl time, Eve is fine and all fixed up, now you go and take care of the guest." I shove him out, and he just gives me a puzzled look, then smiles and quickly pecks me on the cheek before sauntering off. I can't help but laugh at the boy's antics. 

I enter the kitchen and see Eve has grabbed a nectarine from the fruit bowl sitting beside her. I go over to her once again and sit, grabbing a banana and eagerly peeling it.

"So," She says in between bites. "What have you been doing for money all this time? Weren't you moving around a lot?" I take a deep breath, recalling all the memories from these sixteen years.

"Well, I did practically everything. I was a waitress, a grocer, a cashier, and when I got in a rut I was my true purpose, a cat burglar. But I spent five years working in a coffee shop in a small town in Illinois that hadn't been too badly destroyed by the pulse. It was called Galena, I think. Real charming. It was a lot of fun, but they didn't appreciate my baby too much."

Eve gave me a confused look. "Your baby?" Oh my God, I'll have to kill Logan for not telling her of my other love.

"My motorcycle, Ninja 650 - I love that thing." She nods in understanding, then I watch as a smile forms on her face.

"What?" I ask. What is so funny?

"Oh, nothing, really... It's just that Zack takes me for rides on his bike whenever he visits, and I told Dad I wanted to get one for myself, and he got an odd look on his face... Now I know what was bothering him." She quiets down and finishes her nectarine, throwing away the pit.

"I made a nice friend in Galena. She'd never compare to Original or Herbal or Sketchy, but she was great. Her name was Claire, and I lived with her for awhile. She actually helped me find one of my sisters." She looked at me wide eyed. 

"Wait a sec, she knew about Manticore?"

"I didn't give her the 411, Cate did. It's one of the biggest coincidences I've ever heard of. She used to live in the same building as Cate, a sister of mine. Cate was her boo, and eventually told her about her childhood. So Claire hooked me up with my sis, and of course, Zack got pissed and made me move. But I had a damn good five years in that town." I shake my head and look her in her eyes. "I would have rather been here though. Through all your life."

"I know." She seems to be serious, and she's got such honest, noble eyes. That must be from Logan. I can't believe that I am the mother of such a wonderful child. It's so hard to grasp that after all the terrible and inhumane things that have been done to me and I've done, that my child could come out so... perfect.

***************************************************************

Well, there was a lot of stuff I wanted to say down here, but I forgot it all. I hate that. OH YEAH! It has been requested that I find the perfect name for the X8. Well, you wouldn't believe how many hours I spent looking up baby name books and words in the dictionary - I know, I'm obsessive. Anyway, I have three things to choose from. 

Rok - I sorta like this cause it's a misspelling of Rock, like hard and sturdy and strong

West - Ok, I saw this one show with a soldier named West, the guy was a wus, but I like the name - It's one syllable like a lot of the other Manticores, and it sounds cool.

Leo - I researched this one - the cat DNA was the inspiration - LEOpards, Leo is the scientific name for a lion, and the Zodiac means proud, powerful, and a good leader.

I sorta have a preference to one, and I can't guarantee I'll use your suggestions... BUT REVIEW and add in what name you like - even though you have no idea of what the character will be like, sorry.


	10. The way to treat guests

Wow - Chapter 10 - I'm into the double digits! YAY! hmmm... Well, um, this chapter is being started right after uploading chapter 9 - so I haven't gotten your reviews yet, or votes for our buddy X8's name..... Like I said, I have a small preference for one, but I'll try not to put his name in this chapter just yet. Hell, he might be unconscious through out this whole section.. I'm not sure yet.

*********************************************

Chapter Ten

Zack's POV

I lifted the X8 off the floor and slung him over my shoulder. I took the kid into the guestroom, where I have been staying for the past few days, and dropped him carelessly onto the king-sized bed. I could pick up the sounds of Logan fumbling around in his office trying to find the old restraints. I started to calculate how long this boy would be out of it, concluding we had about an hour or two before he wakes and finds he's in enemy territory.

So Max led the enemy right to us. I can't really blame her, if I was on the run like her, I'd probably let my weakness get in the way like this. Plus, Eve is worth it, even though Max doesn't really know her. I used to consider Eve my largest weakness, but now she is strength. She inspires me to keep going. If a chimera can grow up that happy, then there is such a thing as hope. In this situation I just don't have the heart to address hope as a weakness.

I let myself look over his uniform. Obviously Manticore issued, despite the fact that there is no labels or badges, and no intelligence at all. He probably had to memorize all the orders and pictures. Let's see... And spying would be a deep cover operation, so minimal contact with commanders until objective accomplished. Most likely he hasn't dropped the dime yet on our location, and the fact that there is a revved up daughter of an X5 that just nearly beat his ass. Now that would be an embarrassment back at Manticore. An individual who is half pure human, half X5, with no military training defeating an X8.

Well, I have no idea how many tracking devices and hidden compartments are in his clothes. I lift his shoulders and start unzipping his outer jacket. I continue with the thin long sleeved shirt underneath. Then I move down to his boots. Combat, of course, and army - issued socks. I notice a small glint underneath his right pant leg. I roll it up a bit to find a razor sharp utility knife strapped to his leg. Well, Lydecker always made sure we were prepared. I move up to his hips and remove his utility belt, checking the contents. 

I continue his disarming and inspection, picking up bits and pieces of Max and Eve's conversation. A smile forms on my lips as hear them talking comfortably with each other. Thank who ever is up there that they are getting along. Slight sounds of footsteps approach me and I turn to see Logan holding out the restraints. He catches sight of the X8 and gives me a puzzled look. I turn to also look down at the sleeping teenager. The kid was clad in a black beater and his military black boxers. I turn back to Logan and roll my eyes at his confusion. 

"Intelligence." He nods at my short explanation, then hands me the belts and ropes he's gathered. He helps me with a few, and soon the kid is fully restrained with straps on his ankles, wrists, forearms, knees and chest. He looked so helpless it made me want to laugh. There was no way he could get out of this, all the buckles and knots were under the bed or out of his reach. Even Lydecker couldn't train chimeras to get out of this hold. 

I see that he has only one semiserious injury, the deep cut above his eyebrow, which has already stopped bleeding and is clotting in accelerated healing. Eve stumbles away from that fight with multiple lacerations on her back and possibly a split lip, and all he gets is a two-centimeter long cut on his brow. Poor Eve, that girl has had quite a night. First she finds that her uncle has been lying to her through out her life, then her long lost mom returns, and finally has the fight of her lifetime.

"Well, I guess that takes care of that." Logan mumbles behind me. 

"No, it doesn't." I say shaking my head to myself. I stride over to the boy and lift his head off the mattress. I check his right ear, and see a small dark circle behind his earlobe. "The tracking implant. Bring me a knife and some tweezers."

"Oh God..." Logan moans as he walks off to get the supplies. I realize that it isn't the most pleasant idea of cutting into his head and yanking out an implant imbedded in his tissue. Logan can take it though, I hate to admit he's a strong guy. After a few moments he returns with the knife and tweezers, along with a towel, some water and disinfectant. I have to hand it to him, he's smart too. But his compassion will get him killed some day.

I get to work immediately and pick up the knife and cut a slit in the kid's skin just above the implant. Red blood begins to emerge and I wipe it away quickly and open the wound a bit further. Taking the tweezers, I push them deep into his tissue until I feel the metal meet metal. Getting a hold of the implant, I carefully extract it, making sure not to damage the miniature device. 

I wrapped it in the now stained towel, then handed it to Logan, who was frowning at the blood on my hands. He handed me another towel for myself, then pulled a band-aid out from his back pocket, also giving that to me.

After finishing my work I stood and handed the clothes and implant to Logan, then made sure he looked me right in the eye.

"Listen very carefully. I want you to take these and put them in your car, then drive south in a zigzag pattern until you get a good few hours behind you. Then find a river and drop all this in the current. Hopefully it will lead Manticore away from us."

He nodded and walked out with the clothes, I heard him tell Max and Eve he was leaving. In a few moments the door shut, and I let out a breath. I guess sixteen years of a chimera daughter has taught the guy to take orders and not ask questions. Suddenly I realize that I'm letting myself get aggressive, and neither Max nor Eve need that right now. Not to mention emotions will interfere with accomplishing the objective, which happens to be containing the X8. 

As I stand alone in the guestroom with the young male, I give myself a chance to look him over again. Without his equipment and uniform I have the chance to see just how well the X8s are trained. Even with his revved up strength it looks like he has been weight lifting frequently. He has strong shoulders, well defined biceps and developed leg muscles. All together, he's in great shape and it makes me wonder if Eve were to fight an X8 that wasn't so built would she win. As I walk around him I notice that his build isn't excessive, and he still has an average teenager look to him, just a little stronger, and he is a bit tall, probably somewhere around six feet. I find myself nodding, and thinking that Manticore did a good job on this certain soldier.

His hair is blonde, with a few light streaks in it. His style is sort of longish, just enough to cover his trademark barcode. I search my memory and recall his eyes being brown, and stare down at him on the bed. He has the Manticore induced attractiveness with slightly tan skin and good face shape. I start to wonder what the X8s are bred to be, because most generations don't get to go so far out away from Manticore. I had always thought that the latest classes were designed with hive minds, only to serve in groups with a human officer. Doesn't matter, we can find out later by contacting that friend of Logan's... Sebastian. He has advanced hacking software, not to mention a previous knowledge of Manticore.

I take one more look at the kid before walking out of the room. It suddenly hits me that we have no plan for what to do. Now that we have him in custody, what's next? Oh shit, I should have just killed him when he first arrived.

********************************************

I know my chapters are short, and I'm sorry - I'll try and make them longer as I go. Problem was I couldn't think of anything else that Zack would have to say about the intruder. Anyways, the whole name vote is going well, and Leo seems to be leading... Remember the choices... Rok, West or Leo. I have gotten a few other suggestions for names, which were pretty damn good. But I already put out which names to vote for, so prolly I should stick with them. Remember I had one I have been leaning towards... So don't be disappointed if I don't choose the same as you. REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU!


	11. Family man

Well, so far the votes show Leo is still in the lead, with West in second. Maybe I should tell you a bit about the character... Hmm. I'll try and incorporate some of his personality into this section without his name yet, we'll see. Thanx for the reviews, also. I was thinking about starting a new fic sometime soon, or should I finish this one first?

****************************************************************

Chapter Eleven

Eve's POV

Max and I were talking in the kitchen when Zack walked in to wash his hands off. As he passed me I noticed his hands had orange streaks on them. Curious, I sniffed the air and immediately recognized the aroma.

"God, Zack! Why is there blood on your hands?" I ask, walking up behind him as he was turned on the faucet. He didn't look at me and grabbed the soap.

"Had to do something" He mumbled.

"Like what? Sacrifice a few goats?" I caught a smile out of the corner of my eye, but he quickly hid it. He must be trying to stay in soldier mode.

"That guy had a tracking implant in him, probably all the latest generations do, after we escaped in '09. I had to cut it out." Zack saw my grimace and rolled his eyes. " Relax, it isn't very deep under the skin, not much blood." I nodded and bit my lip in concentration.

"So what next, oh great and mighty leader?" Max asked, and both Zack and I turned to look at her. She was leaning on the counter with a hand on her hip, and the other scratching her neck.

"Well, we need to know what exactly we are dealing with here, so we'll wait until Logan comes home and then he can contact that Sebastian guy." Max nods and looks around the room nervously. 

I can't help but roll my eyes at Zack. "Zack, I have-"

"That's a good idea, Sebastian's hacking material is a bit more advanced than Logan's."

I try again to continue, "People, I can-"

"Yeah Max, plus you get to see one of your old friends. I bet he'll be happy to see you." 

I let out a sigh. "Listen, we don't need-"

"That's right! I haven't seen Sebastian either for these years, I can't wait!"

"Don't make me get out the cat whistle!" I yell in frustration. Both adults looked at me confused. "Finally I got your attention! Listen, we don't have to bother Sebastian at this hour. When I was old enough, he and Dad set me up with some hacking software and virus programs, so I would have training to continue Eyes Only if deemed necessary. Well, I upgraded the stuff and worked on it so I could hook all the Eyes Only files up to my computer, in case Dad's is destroyed. I have everything we need here. Just give me a few minutes to access the database, then we can research our new friend." With that I strode out of the room leaving Max and Zack to give each other looks.

On my way to my room, I passed by the X8, and couldn't resist looking in. For a short moment I felt adrenaline start to pump inside me, but I fought to calm my body. He wasn't a threat at the moment. He didn't really look like that much of a threat, lying there tied to a bed in only a beater and boxers. I could make a bunch of crass jokes about now, but I'll refrain. I took a tentative step inside the room, expecting him to jump out of the restraints and attack me again. I studied his face, and found it looking surprisingly peaceful. Pieces of his blonde hair were over his shut eyes, and he looked almost... boyish and innocent. I've been told that Manticore gave all it's kids attractive bodies and beauty to use as manipulation. As I gaze at his face, I could definitely believe it. I have never been big on having crushes or "boy scouting" as my friend Olivia calls it, but I have to admit he's well... hot.

I suddenly shake my head and clear any hormone induced thoughts from my brain. Damn teenage years. Thank God my genes got rid of most of those awkward teen moods. This guy's the enemy. He's dangerous, and already hurt me in a very, very... exciting and worthy fight. Wow, I've never fought someone stronger or faster than me before. It was challenging, and almost fun. I wince as one particular cut on my back throbs. Okay, maybe not fun...

"Eve, you almost ready?" Max called from the kitchen. Crap, I've spent too much time in here, I got a date with the keyboard.

"Just give me another minute." I call as I rush into my room and deactivate the screensaver. I pull up Dad's Manticore files and search around online until I get to the main password to the site. Quickly uploading the hack, then a few others to get to the information on all the kids. I've been here a few times, but have never hacked into the subject files.

"Okay, I'm in!" I call out and they come around the corner and both lean on each of my shoulders. Easily supporting the weight I click on the X8 info, then hack through the access codes with slight difficulty. Finally in, I let Zack take my seat and he starts pulling up the basic information and history of experiments. There is a small icon labeled "Project Objective" and I point to it.

"That is probably what we are looking for." I state, and he clicked it. I read through it fast, and waited for Zack to finish. He leaned back in the chair and turned around to face us.

"The first project since the X5 not to be designed with hive minds." Max read. "To be trained for officer positions and deep cover ops, and to perform as individuals, not as a group." She glanced at Zack.

"That's what we were bred for." He stated emotionlessly.

"And we became a family, and escaped. Why do they think it will work this time?" She asked.

"Try the genetics files, there might be something there." I suggested. He accessed the genetics and I read through them. "So... The X8 have a higher percentage of feline in them then the X5, and a bit lower Wolf/Canine content. It says in this caption that hopefully felines natural individualism will keep them from bonding emotionally. Did they think it was the wolf and human in you that made you care about one and another?" I ask the two. Max simply shrugged, and Zack nodded in affirmation. 

All I can do is shrug. "Makes sense." I mumble, and both stare at me with odd looks. "What? It does." I turn and suddenly feel a rush come. My ears perk and my skin tingles, as I sense movement in the guestroom. "I think he's awake." 

I start walking to the room, and hear Zack shuffling along behind me. "How?" He asks himself. "It's only been forty-five minutes. He shouldn't recover this quickly." I turn sharply and look Zack right in the eyes. 

"Excuse me, but has your brain been present? This is an X8 - that move you used works on X5s best." He glares at me in slight aggression, then continues on to check up on X8-405.

As I entered I observed the boy's reaction. As he caught sight of me his wrists lifted violently as he fought against the restraints. He stared at my eyes threateningly, and I merely raised an eyebrow. That made him get a confused look. Obviously he isn't used to people not cowering around him. Max walked in behind us, and his reaction became more violent. He thrashed and grimaced, but the ties and buckles held him down, thankfully. He finally realized he was contained, and he couldn't move. The guy let his wrists fall back to the mattress, but I could sense the tension permeating the air.

He seemed to be trying to decide something, and I couldn't tell what it was. He opened his mouth, but didn't speak. Ah, he can't decide whether or not to speak. Zack has always told me never to talk with the enemy, you may unknowingly divulge information. Much to my surprise though, he did say something.

"Where am I?" He asked huskily, animal aggression still seeping through his tone. I looked over to Zack for guidance, not sure whether to say something or not. Even though he is inferior to me, he will never stop being my CO, and my uncle. Zack didn't respond, neither did Max. I guess I'll have to take this into my own hands.

"Someplace safe." I say, looking him right in the eye and cocking my hip to the side. I crossed my arms over my chest in a show of dominance, the animal in me happy to see that I am the superior one in the room.

"You won't get any information out of me. I'll forget it before you can ever break me." Once again he glares at me, now ignoring Max and Zack. I wonder if he knows I'm the only one who is a threat to him.

I chuckle, and smile arrogantly. "Have fun." He cocks his head slightly, and I can see the cat in him briefly. "We have all the stuff we need. We got the 411 on you and all your sibs." He raises his chin in defiance.

"You are lying." I shake my head and approach him, walking up to where his head lay. I smile innocently own at him, feeling his anger rise, and sensing a hint of curiosity.

"Well, X8-405, let's see..." I tap my chin mockingly, and he jerks at the realization that I know his identity. "You and your nineteen other X8 classmates are from Manticore in Gillette, Wyoming. You are all part of a government project to mix animal DNA with humans, to enhance strength and intellect along with other senses to eventually create the perfect soldier. You are a spy, sent to retrieve or possibly kill X5-452." I look back down at him, and am surprised to see him smirking at me.

"Now let's talk about your friend over there, X5-452." He responds, never letting go of that smile. "A rogue X5 who escaped with eleven others in '09, flawed with a low tryptophan level, so seizures occur. But not only have I found the objective, but I can now report about an offspring of 'Max' as you call her, a daughter who not only is enhanced, but more so then a normal X5, and put up a worthy fight with an X8." Zack walked into the room. Funny, I was so caught up in the conversation I didn't notice him leave in the first place. The X8 glanced at Zack, then went back to our little one on one staring contest. "Also I have located the strongest X5, 'Zack'. There will be a lot of praise coming my way when I return."

Zack stepped forward, with a completely neutral look on his face. "I just got further into the files." Zack said, making eye contact with the boy. "Turns out X8-405 is commanding officer to the X8 group, and is the oldest, fastest, and strongest of the class. This is his first deep cover op to the outside." 405 squirmed visibly under his restraints, uncomfortable with us knowing so much about him.

I turn to my uncle, and see that he has printed out the information. I flipped through the many pages, catching words here and there. 'Accomplished', 'High minded', 'Respectful'. I turn to vital statistics, reading the date of birth. Just turned eighteen, now ready for deep cover ops. I read through the other nineteen barcodes. There was a small caption underneath the list. 

_Results of high feline content not going as well as planned. Individualism not as evident as desired, while class seems to be forming unapproved emotional bonds to each other. X8-405 shows particular protectiveness to his company far beyond the call of duty. Separation of group may be required. See psychological evaluation and sociological reports for further detail._

I'll have to get into the psych reports later. "So, 405, says here you are everyone's big brother." I catch Zack lift his head at my words. "That's so sweet you know. They are all your little brothers and sisters. Aww." I give him a smartass look and see him begin to get uneasy at the mention of his family.

He is starting to show more and more of his human side as he lies there. It's obvious his family means a lot to him, and that the X8s have started to bond like the X5s. I will probably find more as I infiltrate the psychological/ sociological reports on them. Who knows, if their personalities are already like the X5, maybe they also want to escape Manticore. I can only hope his siblings mean more to him than Manticore, if not, we are pretty much screwed. Hmm... Emotional attachment to each other, too much, according to Manticore. Also it mentioned an undesirable individualism. I wonder if they gave each other names like the X5 did. It would be a hell of a lot easier to turn him against Manticore if I didn't always have to address him like a microchip.

**********************************************

Ta Daa! Hope ya liked it... Still taking name votes... SO REVIEW - Lil' reminder - Leo, West or Rok? La la la - What secrets will be divulged in the psych report??? DA DA DA ! Keep reading, and keep reviewing! I LOVE YOU ALL


	12. Inspiring conversation

I know that is has been a long time since I uploaded a chapter. Don't ask, I just got lazy. It has been a boring summer. Anyway - Now here is chapter twelve, and I hope you enjoy. Please don't sacrifice me to the Fan Fiction gods if I didn't put in the name you wanted. The winner of the polls actually turned out to be the one I had in mind in the first place, so things worked out.

*****************************************************

Chapter Twelve

Eve's POV

I made my way back to my room, with my mind on X8-405. At certain moments I could pick out each individual animal inside him from his facial expressions. I saw the feline when he cocked his head to the side, I recognized the wolf when I spoke of his siblings. The alpha male buried inside him surfaced in automatic protection of his pack, and it was rather amazing. And when he smirked at me in defiance, I caught a bit of a teenager in that grin. When I think about it, it makes me sick at the realization that I saw the animal more often than the teen.

Every time I looked at him I saw feline, though. His brown eyes with hints of yellow mixed with his mussed golden hair, along with his tanned skin immediately made me think of a lion. His features weren't controlled and almost harsh, like Zack's, but soft and nearly intellectual. I could tell he was wise just by gazing at him.

As I sat myself at the computer, I closed my eyes tight, willing his image to leave my mind. I had to concentrate at the task at hand, and the task at hand was the psych report. I soon realized that these files were buried behind codes and virtual locked doors. And much more than the others. I came to one password station in which I had to type in three words that opened up the psych menu. I found myself blindly reaching for my software, and automatically uploading the random letter generator. I had to work quickly so as not to be suspected by any site managers. I typed in the codes to activate the hack, and closed my eyes. Finally a quiet ding was heard, and I yelled out my victory. I can't imagine how much I must be confusing that boy.

I searched through the psych menu, and found the X8 page. Once in, I accessed the 405 information, and commanded it to download onto my hard drive. As soon as it was completed logged off. Being in that Manticore site made me surprisingly nervous.

All I could do to calm my nerves was to take a deep breath before diving into the records. A deep breath and... Godiva chocolates. Yes, that couldn't hurt. I bounded over to my secret snack stash in the back of my closet. Upon finding the little golden box, I opened it and popped a truffle in my mouth. After returning the candies to their hiding place, I strode back over to the neglected reports. I savored the sharp taste of dark chocolate on my taste buds and began speed reading through documents.

More than once my eyes fell on statements of his affection towards his siblings, and how he was overly compassionate. The actual objective was near being labeled as a failure, except for the fact that 405 was recently a model soldier, and great example towards his comrades. As the words soaked in, my eyes went back to the word 'recently'. Hmm, I wonder what that means. I skipped the ending of the evaluation and searched for his behavior history. There has to be something there that would be of interest. At the bottom of the page I found the icon labeled "Psychological Background." Clicking on it, I was bombarded with multiple icons and another extensive report.

After going over the information, I found what I was looking for. Seems that when he was younger, he was quite the rebel. At approximately eight years of age he attacked a drill sergeant for beating the youngest male X8. While the sergeant was "relieved of duties", X8-405 was given shock therapy for striking a superior and connecting to a soldier on a personal level. Near the end of document there was a connection to another section of the archives. Clicking on that, another page of small black letters came into view. I sighed loudly, bored with my research. 

I let out a gasp. Bold lettering jumped out at me, telling me more than enough about this boy. "Previous escape attempt." I read out loud, reading with newfound motivation. At the age of ten, X8-405 led the group X8 to the perimeter fence during morning drills, and proceeded to attack and disable five military guards, and attempted to climb the fence. Upon alert, the technicians on base activated the electrical current in the chain link fence, disabling and burning the group. After treatment, X8-405 received psychological and physical punishment for the act, and was reinstated as commanding officer to the X8. Since the incident he has been performing at peak condition and obedience to superiors. He has been taken off his eight-year probation, and is more than ready to be put in fieldwork. Separation of the X8 has been cautious, due to the emotional attachments within the class. None of the class has been notified of the separation.

Well, well, this can only help me. Seems that Manticore has been plotting against them, and is anticipating resistance. I can't blame them, from the way his eyes grew fierce at the mention of his siblings. I excitedly printed out the document and did a little victory dance on my bed. Soon collecting myself, I straightened my clothes and exited the bedroom. I passed by the living room, hearing Max and Zack argue about the situation and complications. I stopped in my tracks, having an inner debate on whether or not to tell them of my discovery. I chewed on my lip, and came to the conclusion that it couldn't hurt to just go ahead and talk to 405.

I walked the few short steps to the guest bedroom, peering inside to be ready for any unexpected out bursts. It was almost a peaceful sight, with him just laying there on the bed, everything in the room calm. As I took a step inside he immediately snapped his eyes open at the movement. As I moved closer, I made sure to track where his eyes were going. He watched me like a cat stalking its prey, always aware and sort of creepy. His eyes slid from my gaze down to the papers in my right hand, back to my eyes, then down my body and back up again. I sucked in a breath, then mentally cursed myself for displaying fear. Gathering my wits, I leaned my face over his, placing my nose just inches from his, and smiled wickedly, regaining dominance. Just as I suspected, the close proximity caught him totally off guard. I let myself stay still for a few moments, staring him straight in the eyes and taking in his scent and composure. 

"Hello friend." I said lightly. His brow furrowed in confusion and he looked at me completely lost. I rose back up to my full height and laughed happily at my accomplishment. I took a deep breath and got back to business. "So, I've been reading up on you..."

"Again?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips. "I thought you had everything you needed just from the previous illegal hacking." He grinned evilly at me, obviously trying to get the upper hand in our little conversation. No way am I gonna let that happen.

"Oh we did, this little thing is just an added bonus." I declared, ruffling the papers in my hand. He clamped his mouth shut, and continued to glare at me. "You see this is your personal psychological report from Manticore, and boy, did I find some things interesting." He tried hard to hide his surprise, but I could see it clearly. "Let's see... Here!" I pointed to a sentence on the document. "Previous escape attempt..." 405 sharply turned his head away from me, not letting me see his emotions. I can deal with that. "Also you once attacked a guard for beating up your little brother. Then there were those five guards that were taken down during your escape at age ten." I leaned against the wall, trying to alleviate some of the tension from the room, trying a new tactic.

"While I do realize that you received therapy for your so-called 'emotional flaws', I'm wondering if you still hate Manticore. After all, you did try to escape once, and you understand what they are doing to you and your family is wrong." I cocked my head to the side, letting a red curl fall in my face.

He turned his head towards me, carefully masking all emotions from his eyes. "Get to the point, if there is one." He grumbled eyeing me.

I shrugged carelessly and looked around the room, trying to appear relaxed. "Well, put the pieces together. You hate Manticore and care about your family, and obviously want to get them out of there." He sighed impatiently, raising his eyebrows. "So did X5, Zack successfully got most of them out of Manticore. Now you are in the company of two X5s, not to mention the top two, and a revved up girl performing at your level. You are among allies. We haven't tortured you or interrogated you, we can help."

"What are you suggesting?" He narrowed his eyes at me, paranoid of my every intention. Some one needs to switch to decaf. 

"We can help you escape. We can get you the proper materials to disappear into the outside world forever. Why don't you just keep going south and never look back?" His expression suddenly turned to what looked like saddened anger. It seemed a bit strange on him, and I took a step closer to him, my arms crossed in front of me.

"What, and leave my home? Manticore is my home, because my family is there and I can't abandon them. That would be betrayal." He met my eyes, awaiting my response. So, he can't leave his family. A plan formulated in my mind, and I felt a wicked grin form on my lips. I started to work out things in my mind, and grew more and more excited at the idea. I glanced at the kid, and he looked a little puzzled.

"Why do you look like that? What are you up too?" He asked, and I just waved my hand in dismissal. I took a deep breath, calming myself and pushing the thoughts racing in my head to a back burner.

"So, who all is back there that you are going to return too?" I asked cautiously.

"Who do you think? My siblings, of course." He rolled his eyes at me, and I just rolled my eyes back at him.

"Duh, stupid. I mean any particular brothers or sisters? Zack only protected about half of the X5 class." I raised my eyebrows at him teasingly and he scowled back. I frowned at him, discouraged by his damned attitude. Fine, if he doesn't want to be friendly, I can deal.

His shoulder slumped somewhat, seeming to admit defeat. He took a deep breath as if preparing for pain. Closing his eyes, he rested his head back on the pillow under him. "There are ten that seem ready to make an escape. They are decidedly disloyal to Manticore. I make six males, and five females who are the rebels in our class. My second in command and the best of us are among them. My SIC is more than ready. Zoe has been-" His eyes snapped open as he realized his mistake. He bit his bottom lip in punishment for letting me into his mind so far.

I smiled in triumph, placing my hand on my hips. "So you guys did give each other names like the X5 group. What were your reasons?" I pulled up a nearby chair, trying to coax him into relaxing so he will start telling me things.

The X8 gritted his teeth, not wanting to give up such personal information. "Well... At the start of the defiance, a few of the youngest girls felt we should have code names to confuse the guards. Cobe, an older X8 suggested we use nouns, like cloud, pine, and moon. The girls insisted on human names. So one night," He glanced at me nervously, trying to decide whether or not to stop. I didn't move, just looked at him calmly. "...One night Nel, the youngest female, came to the barracks with a magazine she stole from a nurse. It was some woman's magazine, and we flipped through pages looking for names."

I smiled at him, and he looked away. I can't be mad at him, it must have taken a hell of a lot for him to tell a stranger that. "What's your name?" I asked. He sucked in a breath, pausing in indecision. "Oh come on," I said impatiently. "You cannot stop there. You told me your siblings' names. It won't do you any worse to tell me yours."

He looked down at his chest. "My family picked it for me. They said it described me. It's... Leo." I grinned despite myself. It most certainly did describe him.

"How'd they come up with that?" It was sort of obvious, but I wondered how a bunch of soldier kids would know of its meaning.

"In the back of the magazine there were these things that predicted your future by your birthday. It gave a small description of each, and they said it was mine. We also knew that Leo is the Latin name for a lion, and I supposedly resemble one." I gazed at him for a few moments, contemplating what to say.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Leo." He looked up at me from the bed. "My name is Eve." He nodded briefly, still staring at me.

"Eve? What are you doing in here?" I spun at the sound of Uncle Zack's voice, to be greeted with his stern CO face. He looked angry with me, his eyes darting from me to Leo and back again.

"Gossiping." I answer in a voice higher than I would have liked. I turned a bit to get Leo into my view. He was glaring challengingly at Zack, who was returning the look whole-heartedly. 

"Come on, Eve." Zack said without looking at me, grabbing my upper arm. He began urging me out of the room. "I need to talk to you for a minute. Let's go." I walked out after him, still being led around. He took me to my room, and sat me down on my bed.

He began pacing back and forth after shutting the door tightly. I knew he was getting ready for a lecture. He had me sit so he would appear to have dominance. Raking his fingers in his hair, he turned sharply to face me. "Eve, I don't want you talking to him. We can't trust him, he's Manticore. I don't know what their new tactics are back there. Plus, I can't have you getting close to him, or bonding on any personal level."

I felt rage start to burn inside me. "What?!?" Why?" 

"Well, I'm not sure what we will do with him if he's loyal to Manticore. He might have to be... taken care of." I felt the words sink in, and I stood, gaining back some control. I stared Zack down, fists clenching at my sides. 

"Are you saying you are planning to kill him?" I asked in disgust. Zack tore his eyes away from me, and I saw a flicker of shame inside those gray eyes. I saw the reasoning behind it, but I refused to accept it. Then I remembered my little plan from earlier.

"I'm sorry Eve, but there is no way. He knows where we live, he knows about you and Max."

I smiled to myself, going through my idea again in my head. Zack looked at me, thrown off by my sudden change in attitude. "Zack, when I was talking to him, he talked about his brothers and sisters just like you do. He told me that he would rather go back to Manticore to them than abandon them and just leave now for Mexico. I found in his psych report that he attacked a guard for striking his littlest brother. Also," I handed Zack the papers as he sat on the edge of my bed absorbing my discoveries. I pointed to the key words. "He tried to escape when he was a kid. Nearly got out, too. He hates Manticore, Zack. We can use this to our advantage."

He eyed me for a few seconds. "What are you suggesting, that we help him run?" I shook my head.

"No. He would never do that, I told you so. He won't make a move without his brothers and sisters. He says that ten are ready to escape, and his SIC has given him consent in the matter."

"Eve, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that we should form an X5/X8 alliance, and break them out of there."

*****************************************************************

TA DA! I'm so sorry that this took forever. And you are going to hate me even more, because I'm going to Camp for a week on Sunday the 15th. Well, I'm gonna sacrificed to the fan fiction gods now, huh? This chapter took forever, yes. I have discovered that I can only write while listening to CDs. The end of this chapter was to Limp Bizkit, the middle to Blink 182, and the beginning to Linkin Park, I think. Anyway, I'm sorry, and REVIEW! Or the next chapter will take even longer! BA HA HA HA! LUV YA


	13. Oatmeal Raisin Cookies

Wow, it's been a long time, hasn't it? Sorry about that, but a girl's got to get a vacation every now and then. I worked on this chapter at camp, and some of my friends who are reading this were begging me for clues. They also offered a few suggestions.... I can't remember if I'm using some or not. Anyway, here is chapter 13, enjoy.

****************************************************

Chapter 13

Eve's POV

Zack stared at me for a long minute, emotions racing in his eyes. I already had a damn good idea of what he was about to say. Thinking back to what I just said, I would have to admit it did sound crazy. An alliance between X8 and X5 is so complicated the logistics of it are dizzying. Regardless of my prominent self-doubt, I awaited his answer silently.

"Eve, what the hell are you talking about?" Ok, that was a lot calmer than I would have expected. Maybe he thinks he miss heard me, or I'm joking. I just simply sighed and gave him a meaningful look.

"You are crazy! If we teamed up with them, we might as well just hand our asses over to Manticore!" He sat there for a moment, eyes wide with confused shock, raking his hair with his fingers. I waited a few seconds, letting him get his head straight. 

"Ok, I realize how incredibly stupid that just sounded." He nodded his head vigorously at my comment. "But I'm saying that we should start considering it, keep it as a back-burner idea, you know. It is possible, with their genetic independence that they are just like you X5s. they hate Manticore and want out."

"Eve, come on. These kids have been brought up since birth to hate and kill all rogue X5s. They don't just change their minds like that. It is not going to happen. He is trying to draw you in and trap you. If we did team up with them, when we headed on back to Manticore and got inside to get the X8s, 405 could just close the door and he'd have us. Whether or not he truly does hate Manticore, he would still see X5 as a threat-"

"Wrong, there is a chance you could see us as an advantage. Think about it, Zack. The X5s already made their way out of Manticore, and they have experience and the sources to survive undetected on the outside."

"That kid can more than plan a perfect escape. He has everything we didn't, he can do whatever he wants. He has more than enough knowledge and supplies to escape, if he truly wanted to escape he would have long ago."

I nodded, absorbing the information. "But not all of his siblings would be ready, he'd have to wait for most of them, or all, to get ready. Plus, his probation just ended recently, he probably was waiting for that, once he gets clearance for outside missions." I paused, watching Zack shaking his head slowly. "It's what I would do, Zack." I shrugged, watching him intently. He raised his eyes to meet my gaze. 

"The answer is no, Eve." I bit my lip in defeat. I understood fully what Zack was telling me. I was sure I didn't fully trust the kid yet. I searched my mind for some small way to sway my distressed uncle. I stood up straight and headed out of the room. Before leaving, I turned and leaned slightly on the doorframe. I watched as Zack just sat there, his forehead resting on his palms.

"By the way, he told me what his brothers and sisters named him." Zack rose his head to give me a confused look. "His real name is Leo." With that said, I left.

I wasn't quite sure how to feel at the moment. Aimlessly I walked around the penthouse, my head down, eyes searching the wooden floor. I passed by Leo's room without even glancing in his direction, and could feel him watching my every move. I didn't really care that much, just concentrated on the grain on the floor underneath my feet. As I walked into the living room, I saw Max staring out the window. She glanced in my direction giving me an unsure smile. She saw that we were alone in the room, and grew tense. She turned around to face me, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back against the glass. I gazed at her, my mother. Feeling more at ease for a moment, I approached her and leaned on the glass next to her, copying her stance unknowingly. She breathed out a sigh, a piece of her dark hair quivering with the light breeze. 

"So what's your take on this situation?" She asked me in an attempted nonchalance. I bit my lip, giving her a side-glance and noticed her doing the same. I quickly released my flesh, and thought up an answer.

"I'm confused. The guy was talking about some of his family being ready for an escape, and he seemed to be already planning something along those lines." She snapped her head up, staring at me in disbelief. I chose to just ignore her reaction. "Part of me is saying, 'Trust him, help him,' but a second part is screaming paranoia. He told me his name." I returned her gaze, giving her a meaningful look.

"He told you his name? It didn't occur to me that they would name each other, so what is his name?" She cocked her head, curls bouncing with the moment. I couldn't help but smile at her childish aura. I lowered my gaze, still displaying a small grin. 

"His sisters named him Leo." I caught a short laugh from her. She must understand why. "They found it in the horoscope section of a woman's magazine." She laughed lightly, giving me a big smile. 

"That probably will help us if we are going to attempt to wean him off Manticore. I..." She shot her eyes down. 

"What?" I questioned playfully. She was still smiling, and looking around the room trying to decide to tell me what ever she was about too.

"It's just that I think you are probably the only one here who could ever get that out of him. If he would tell anyone, it would be you and only you." I considered this, slightly confused at what her meaning might be.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" She looked at me for a second with a sideways grin, then shook her head.

"Never mind." 

"No, tell me." She shook her head again, then sighed wistfully, gazing at the Baste statue across the room. I had heard the story of how the two met many times, and could see both happiness and sadness in her eyes. I was about to ask her what she was thinking, but stopped as I picked up footsteps outside the apartment door. I recognized the pattern, and light mechanical whirring as I realized Dad must be home. I had barely noticed how many hours had passed since he left. There was a soft jingling at the knob, and I strode over to the door, swiftly opening it up to reveal a slightly surprised father.

"Hey there, sweetie." He said with a grin, taking a step inside catching sight of Max by the window. I watched as his face lit up at her. She gave him a similar look, but didn't move from her position. Returning his eyes to me, he asked where Zack was. I pointed to the kitchen, but Zack emerged a second later.

"Did you do everything I told you too?" Zack asked sharply, eyeing my dad aggressively. 

"No, I drove to the arcade and spent my life savings." Dad shot back, Zack and him engaging in a small staring contest. I tensed, looking over to Max. She simply rolled her eyes at their attitudes. 

"So Logan," Max began, walking over to the two, breaking up their petty fight. "You missed quite a lot it seems while you were gone."

*********************************************************************

Two Days Later

Logan's POV

Leo hadn't spoken at all today. He wouldn't even look at Max, Zack or me. I caught him every now and then watching Eve when she came into his room. I shook it off, reassuring myself that his stares were defensive due to the fact that she was the only true threat to him in his eyes, and he wanted to be aware of all his surroundings constantly. But as hard as I tried, I couldn't shake the feeling that his looks were... Well, never mind that, he's Manticore, they don't act like that. 

Bling and Cindy have mentioned a few times before that I have started acting more protective towards Eve recently. I usually deny it, but how could they possible blame me? She has inherited Max's body, and I remember rather vividly how most men reacted to her, and evidently still do. That's another thing. Max is back in my life, and I most certainly noticed how beautiful she looks, even after sixteen years. I would still have loved her if she came back as an eighty-year-old woman, but she came back and aged extremely well. I expected that, Manticore would want their kids to last as long as possible. I can tell she still feels everything I feel for her, but I fell insecure at the fact that I aged sixteen years, and I was already about twelve years older than her to begin with.

I shook off my thoughts, and walked into the room we were holding "Leo" in. He just raised an uncaring eyebrow at me, then went back to staring at the wall opposite of him. For a long while I didn't exactly know what to do next, considering I have never been in this sort of situation before. I shrugged to myself, ignoring any hostile thoughts at the moment, and pulled up a nearby chair. 

Seemingly annoyed, Leo sighed and turned his head to me as if it was some sort of chore to acknowledge my existence. I studied him for a moment, then searched his eyes for some sort of readable emotion. Too bad there was none to speak of.

"So..." He didn't seem surprised that I was talking to him. I desperately searched for the right words to use. "Do you want our help with escaping from Manticore? Because I think you could handle it pretty well on your own. Plus if you really wanted to, you would have been free by now." He just sat there, brown eyes staring me down, challenging me to be aggressive. "I mean, come on, you guys are X8. That report said you were the most powerful and independent yet." He rolled his eyes, then licked his lips, casting his eyes down to the blanket on the foot of the bed.

"Just because we are the best independent, doesn't mean that the X9 are horrible with their hive minds." He gave me a meaningful look, and for a moment I could have sworn that I saw a human emotion inside those young eyes. Then just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished behind his steely gray military shell. His eyes shot to the door, and by reflex mine followed. I smiled lightly as Max stood there proudly, one hand on her hip, the other hanging loose at her side. Glancing quickly over at the X8, I caught a glimmer of recognition in his eyes at the sight of my reaction to Max. He smiled oddly for a moment, and I chose to ignore it. I stood to greet her, watching her grin at me then take in Leo. Max seemed a bit uneasy, then sort of shook her head a little, turning her attention back to me. I wordlessly snaked a hand around her waist and led her out of the room. She leaned against my shoulder and my entire body warmed at the small gesture. It felt so right in this atmosphere, with Max at my side and Eve as our daughter. It was my fantasy for a long time, just the three of us in our high penthouse, living happily ever after. Granted my fantasy didn't include Zack storming around and a Manticore soldier tied down in the next room, but I'd take it as opposed to no Max at all, and Eve without a mother. I had noticed earlier that Eve wasn't really seeing Max as a mother, the way she talked and acted around her. They acted more like old friends then anything else, just trying to catch up on things.

"Max." I whispered, watching her gorgeous face turn to me awaiting my words. "I want you to stay, I won't let you leave. After getting a taste of what our life should have been, I can't even think of giving you up." I bowed my head, emotions becoming too much for me to handle.

I felt a feather light touch under my chin, and I obediently raised my gaze to her own. "Logan..." Her voice was also coming in whispers, but still hung heavy with meaning and purpose. "I won't let myself leave." She never broke our gaze as she grasped my hand in hers and brought it to her beautiful lips. She turned it and placed a gentle kiss in my open palm. I smiled happily and turned my hand to her cheek, cupping her jaw lovingly. Her fingers lightly played against my knuckles, and even after nearly three days, I was still amazed that she was back in my arms again.

There was a slight creak in a floor board at the end of the hall we were standing in, and I turned suddenly to see Eve standing there looking uncomfortable. I reluctantly dropped my hand from Max's face, taking a deep breath. Eve stood there for a moment, looking almost dumbfounded. She must not be used to seeing me being intimate with Max yet. I stored it away in my mind that I need to save touching Max for when we can be alone. Last thing I want to do is hurt Eve in any way.

"I got bored, and made some oatmeal raisin cookies, if you guys want some." Eve said hesitantly. I caught Max's eyes widen for a moment. 

"You can cook?" She said with unconcealed amazement. Eve cocked her head, before nodding with a small smile.

"Um, yeah, is it really that amazing?"

Max paused before shaking her head, laughing softly. "Well, considering my talents in the food area, I am amazed you can boil water." Eve shrugged while Max glanced at me. "Thank God that the Cale genes got in there some where. Sure, we'd love some cookies. I was starting to get hungry anyway." We followed Eve into the kitchen, where Zack was entering also, sniffing the air curiously. Eve laughed suddenly, looking over at Zack.

"What?" Asked Max, now staring at a hungry Zack.

"Nothing," Eve replied with a playful grin. "It's just that Zack's stomach just growled pretty loudly." He mock glared at her, the glanced down at the plate of delicious looking cookies. Yes, thank God Eve has my cooking skills. She picked it up, and shoved it in Zack's direction. He gratefully took one of the larger ones before she handed the dessert to Max and I.

The four of us stood in companionable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the spontaneous treat from my daughter. I looked out the window, suddenly noticing it was dark. I checked my watch, seeing it was about ten at night, and I was already getting tired. I chose not to let anyone know, since undoubtedly all three of these people could stay up the entire night. For some odd reason I felt as if I could not show any weaknesses. We all knew I was the weakest one in the apartment by far, yet there was a feeling I had to prove my worth to them all. Even though Eve loved me and looked up to me, Max loved me and vowed to never leave, and Zack had long since excepted that I was in his life for good, I couldn't help feeling the need to display a strength.

After cleaning up the dishes, Eve decided to sit on the counter with Zack leaning next to her, Max and I sitting on stools opposite of them on the counter. We made small talk for a while, and Max checked Eve's back to see how she was healing. I took a look myself, surprised to see that the smaller cuts had disappeared and the larger ones were nearly faded away. Eve proclaimed that none of her previous wounds hurt anymore, and she had been very angry that she had to throw away her favorite shirt. I remembered seeing it bloodstained and ripped, and anger rose in my chest, reminded that the offender was mere walls away and I was nursing him back to health. I better get a free ticket to heaven for this one.

"I'm bored, I think I'll go get some shuteye, and try to hack some more into Manticore tomorrow. I might find some stuff on the rest of his class, and who of his brothers and sisters were rebellious. It might help us in the long run." Zack merely nodded and I didn't bother to respond to Eve's words. I was sort of off in my own world at the moment, Max seeming to be in a similar state. Eve jumped down onto the floor, making her way to the door. I watched her, becoming more and more aware of Max's similarities to her now that both of them were here for comparing. 

After a few steps, Eve collapsed o the floor convulsing. Letting out a short noise of surprise, I lunged to the ground by her side, mechanical legs aiding in the move. Zack shot to her side also, fear evident in his eyes while we all looked down at her in concern.

Max was kneeling next to me, her eyes wide while she placed her hand on Eve's shaking legs, her hands also trembling, but I was unsure of whether they were shaking from Eve's sudden seizure or her own fright. I held my daughter's right hand, and propped her head up. She had a look of confusion and fear on her face, and I felt my heart swell. 

"God, what's happening? I thought you said she didn't have seizures!" Max exclaimed, I almost detected a bit of accusation in her words. 

"I don't know! She has never had a seizure before in her life! I have no idea!" We were all yelling by now, frantic in worry.

"I'm going to get some tryptophan." Zack announced to us, swiftly standing trying to hide his rushing emotions. I caught his eye. "I don't think so, but it's worth a try, Logan." I nodded, Zack's expression mirroring my own.

"God Eve, hang on, please be ok..."

**************************************************

YIPES! *Red dodges various spears, arrows, and bullets shooting towards her* I'm so sorry for ending it there, and I'm so sorry for making you wait! *The crowd all lets out a sigh and yells "FINALLY!"* So sorry, but please review anyway, because I still love you, and I hope you love me too! AAA! That sounded way too much like the Barney song for my liking. Anyway, I will defiantly try not to make you wait that long again. But warning! Band is starting next week, and I might be busy, but it's only a couple hours a day, so it shouldn't be a problem. So R/R and I luv ya !


	14. Uh oh

GRRRR! Damn Fanfiction.net for making us all wait for our beloved stories! Hmm - well I'm sure many of you are wondering about our poor Eve and the seizures. And this time the wait was not due to me, but the website! Be somewhat proud! Well, here we go (finally)....

****************************************************

Chapter Fourteen

Leo's POV

I wiggled in the restraints. None of the buckles on the thick leather straps were within my reach. I have to admit it was clever to place them under the bed, a good six inches from my range. Despite the seemingly smart behavior, I was disappointed in X5-599 - Zack's - planning. Right after the X5 class had been put into training, the X6 class had been started in the DNA labs. 599 should remember that every generation after his was made double-jointed and with contortionist abilities. Manticore added that to our genetic soup after noting that the previous classes were unfortunately unable to escape from relatively simple restraints.

I strained my hand against the wristband, forcing my thumb out of place. I turned my head slightly to monitor my actions as I disjointed my thumb at the base, causing a loud popping in the near-silent bedroom. I froze, perking my ears to see if any of the fugitives had noticed. But there was a crash and some exclaimed words, followed by a large commotion. I took this as my cover and quickly slid my temporarily deformed hand out of the leather, returning my digit easily to its proper position with a strong flap of my hand. Reaching down, I worked on the chest, arm, and other limbs. I sat upright in the large bed and stretched, moving freely for the first time in days. Making sure that they were still yelling in the kitchen, I tried to stand, but sensed someone running in the hall. I rushed to reposition myself as if still restrained. I watched carefully as 599 bounded past my door, then I heard him in his luggage, soon running past my door again. I noted the bottle of pills I caught sight of him carrying. Pausing to confirm his location in the other room, I stood and crept stealthily to the door, taking extra care to peek around the corner before proceeding.

"Hold her!" 

"Oh God..."

"Eve, can you hear me?"

I listened to the ranting coming from the kitchen. I cocked my head slightly, confused at the things the adults were saying. What was wrong with that teenager Eve? I stared down the hall, into the dark living room not more than twenty feet from me. Between the living room and I was the kitchen door, creating a golden rectangle on the hallway floor and wall. The rest of the way was dark, and in the living room I could plainly see the square patches of light on the rug and furniture from the large window that was floor to ceiling. All that was needed was a bit of stealth and quickness to break out, just an open window and quiet feet. Then a phone call to Manticore to alert them to my position. Or maybe I could just take them all out, or kidnap 452 and run home. I looked down momentarily in thought, reminded that I was still only wearing an undershirt and boxers. I had no idea what they did with my military issue garments, but it didn't really matter. I could just swipe some outfit from a street bum.

"The pills didn't work!"

"I can't understand this..."

I shake my head, forcing myself into alertness, absorbing the conversation I was catching bits and pieces of. The voices were from 452 - Max- and her mate, Logan. Pills? I recalled seeing the bottle in 599's hand as he rushed by me a moment ago. I had to investigate the situation. I wasn't sure why I wanted to so badly, but I just couldn't silence the curious whisper in my head. 

I really saw no harm in just checking to see what was going on. My COs always said that curiosity would get me damaged or killed. But there isn't really anyone that can best me in the close proximity, except maybe for Eve, so there isn't any real danger I will be killed.

The mental battle inside my head finally ended, when my caution yielded to curiosity. I tensed my body and began to creep silently to the kitchen door, ignoring the fact that I had no plan of any kind. After a few cautious steps I peeked into the room, and relaxed profusely. 

There is no way any of them were paying attention to me, they were all huddled on the floor by the sink. I watch as the three adults stopped yelling and just sat quietly in fear and panic. The adrenaline in the air was heavy, the scent filling my nose. The man named Logan shifted his weight slightly to the right, and I straightened at the sight in front of me. 

Eve was apparently unconscious, shaking in violent seizures on the floor while Zack desperately tried to hold her to prevent injury. Her arms and legs jumped unnaturally around her, while her head lolled from side to side. I knew that X5s were prone to seizures due to tryptophan levels, but yesterday I over heard Logan talking about Eve being lucky not to have seizures.

I was so confused. I had no idea what to do. This development was totally unforeseen and unpredictable. I have no plan, no protocol, and no procedure for this situation. I had gotten so used to seeing Eve all high and mighty in her physical impressiveness and genius, that seeing the girl in a total state of vulnerability came as a huge shock. All I could do was stare stupidly, lucky that neither 'Max' nor 'Zack' had bothered to hone in on their heightened senses. I cursed myself for letting it get to me, for acting so unprepared. If I were at Manticore right now, I would already be in the shock therapy room.

I shook my head to banish the thought. That place is such hell, what I wouldn't do just to high tail it down to Mex...

My eyes widen as I watch Max's own body begin to shake also, but the men take no notice. But the woman's jerks are different, more healthy and steady. She's sobbing with worry. Such a display of blatant emotions is so new to me. Even 'Zack', the leader and alpha male doesn't bother to hid his facial expressions.

Suddenly Eve stops shaking, and is still. I held my breath unconsciously along with everyone else. 

"Oh no..." 'Max' whispers.

Zack reached forward to press his fingertips to her neck to check a pulse, but the girl's hand snapped up and grabbed his wrist inches away from her. Her eyelids flew up, looking at her guardians in recognition. 

"Wow." Eve mutters hesitantly. "Wha... What was that?" 

Logan, Max, and Zack all released breaths at once, their shoulders visible slumping in relaxation. A chorus of concerned questions was dumped on her, and she answered weakly, assuring them she's pretty much all right.

I know how wide my eyes must have been, I knew I was holding my breath, and I can't identify why I cared. Who knows, it wasn't important enough to bother with at the moment.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure I feel fine." Eve explained to Logan, slowly testing her strength and stretching her limbs. She tried to stand, but Zack and Max both push her back down to a sitting position.

"Oh no you don't, you're too weak, just rest for a moment."

"No I'm sure I can stand, all right? Anyway, if I fall and crack my skull in two you can say 'I told you so.'" Eve said sarcastically to her family, who all exchanged annoyed and worried glances. After a few moments of silent debate, they eased up on their grips, allowing the teenager to stand somewhat assisted. A little annoyed, she pushed away their helping arms and strode around the room, proving she was fine. "Listen, I know you three are concerned, and thank you, but I feel great and can we just let this one slide till morning?" She asked, making eye contact with each individual. 

I have to admit that I admired her just a bit for a moment. Anyone who was raised in this corrupt world, without militant discipline, and can end up that strong, controlled, and confident is worthy of a little X8 admiration. Then again, maybe it is the freedom and corruption that has helped her succeed so well in life. Maybe it is one those 'don't know what you're missing' type of things.

As Eve strode close to my position, I pulled back a bit for cover. She was maybe four feet away and amazingly enough could not sense me so far. Not my smell, not my tension, nothing. While her game seemed to be slipping slightly, my game seemed to only enhance suddenly.

Even though she was so close and my chances of leaving undetected were getting slimmer and slimmer by the second, I peered around the wall again, just enough to get Eve in my view. All my senses seemed to be standing at attention, and I couldn't figure out why. Her hair looked more fiery than usual, the detail in the curls catching my attention for the first time, and for a completely unknown reason, my eyes involuntarily zoomed in on the individual strands, her skin and the hemline in her shirt. Thoroughly confused, I looked away and my eyes returned to normal immediately. Discombobulated, I turned away from the kitchen and crept past the open doorway using their conversation as cover. Finally in the living room, I stopped to stare at the huge window not ten feet from me. All that stood between freedom and me was a thin layer of glass. I approached it, ignoring the sudden unexplained surge of adrenaline inside me and opened a section large enough for me to dive through, and with a running start I could hit the concrete on the next building with great ease and little difficulty.

So I backed up a few steps, readying my body for the jump, when I caught her scent. I stumbled silently, expecting her to be right behind me since the air was thick with Eve's aroma. But I listened and tuned in on her talking, she was still in the kitchen with her parents. I had never experienced such a heightened sense of smell before, and it alarmed me. The levels of her scent were normal, just the levels were all of a sudden very important to me.

I looked back at the open window before me, the cold breeze coming from outside alarming my exposed legs and arms, but my body compensated with a wave of comforting heat in my blood. Once again, a sudden adrenaline rush attacked me, and I almost jerked in the surge of excitement that apparently had no source. 

This house, this freedom was doing very strange things to my psyche and body. Maybe it's some sort of time release Manticore placed in me, if I'm gone to long I start to self-destruct. I have to get back there. But... I can't get myself to leave this building. I know exactly what I should be doing, leaving, yet all I am doing is standing in the center of a living room with a few enemies and a revved up teenage female in the next room.

God damn it, I couldn't move if I literally picked up each leg and placed it forward.

I heard the voices floating in from the other room, my ears focusing particularly on Eve's voice.

"Really, I'm fine. No, I don't hurt anywhere."

"Would you turn on the fan please? I'm sweating."

"No, I'm not sleepy, actually, I'm sorta restless. I'm fine."

Why the hell would Eve be sweating? It's actually kind of cold in this apartment, the air conditioning was on high for some reason. But I noticed as I wiped my forehead that I was also sweating. What the hell's going on?

Without alarm, Eve stepped out of the kitchen and into the hallway, immediately turning her gaze in my direction. I knew that I could move fast enough to even escape her quick eyes, but I didn't. I just stood there frozen, staring directly into her eyes, as she did the same. I noted that we were a mirror image of each other's postures, tense and ready. But Eve didn't call the others in warning, and I didn't make a move to the window. 

Slowly, cautiously, she took a step towards me, I could see her sniffing the air as she moved, taking in my scent. She stopped, a wave of confusion crossing her features. I took a step also, away from the window and towards her. God, her scent now dominated the room. And it was amazing. 

"Eve, what's up? Why are you just standing there?" Max's voice came from the kitchen, her footsteps approaching Eve, along with two pairs of heavier ones. The red head twirled towards the doorway, and I in turn tore my gaze away from her and to the door beside her, a piece of blonde hair falling into my eyes. There stood Max, Zack, and Logan all staring at me in shock. I glanced at the window, ready to finally jump, but caught Eve's eyes on me, staring me down intensely, an expression on her face that was unreadable yet inviting at the same moment. I didn't want to go.

I sensed that Zack was approaching me cautiously on my left, with Max on my right. I didn't care, I just gazed at Eve, as if nothing else existed. It was beyond my comprehension as I felt Zack and Max both grab my arms frantically, but seemed shocked when I didn't put up a fight as they led me back to my temporary room. As I passed Eve, I realized they were taking me away from her, not with her, and I panicked, slightly struggling, but Zack tightened his grip and I just relaxed. Suddenly something caught my attention. Eve's individual scent lingered in the air, but deep within it another smell was laced in. As if one aroma was buried in another. Before I could identify it, I was led back into my room.

The two half-heartedly tied me down, knowing I could just get out of them at pretty much anytime now. Max stayed to watch me as Zack went back to the living room to join Logan and Eve. I heard Zack's steps as he neared Eve. 

"What the hell was that about?" He seemed to be questioning her. She didn't respond. He sighed, his steps stopping abruptly. I could just barely make out the sounds of him taking a few deep breaths. "I wonder why he just stood here when you saw-"

A few more deep breaths.

"Holy shit..." Zack murmured under his breath, I detected a surprised tone in his voice.

"What? What is it?" Logan questioned.

"Logan, the air..." Zack said. "It, it smells of pheromones."

His voice was hushed. "It's Eve..."

*********************************************************************************

DA DA DAAAA! Well, finally chap 14 is all done, and now we have an interesting development, don't we? Eve is in heat and Leo is *ahem* responding, shall I say? I figure that he wouldn't know exactly what heat smells like or what it's like to detect a female in heat since all chimeras are dosed with birth control to stop the heats at Manticore. ( Refer to Kidz are Aiight) So that's why he was so damned confused. Just wanted it cleared up. This chapter was originally supposed to be longer, but it's late and my wrist hurts, so next chapter will tell you about the SEIZURE and why oh why did our poor Eve have one?????? And more fun with Leo/Eve heat fiasco. LUV YA AND REVIEW!


	15. Rollerboys Numbers 1 & 2

YES! yes, I realize you are mad at me.... I've been lazy and slacking. I just couldn't get myself pumped for this chapter, even though I've been looking forward to writing it since I came up with the heat idea! Don't ask me, I don't know... Anyway, I apologize, don't assassinate me just yet.

*********************************************

Chapter 15

Eve's POV

"It's Eve..." Uncle Zack said in a quiet voice. All I could really do at the moment was stand there in the middle of the living room, confused beyond confusion. What did he mean, it's me? Pheromones... Where have I heard that before? I can't remember, I think in my zoology class last year.

"What?" My dad says in a weak voice. There's so much fear in his eyes it scares me. Zack shakes his head violently, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. What the hell is going on?

"Nothing, never mind Logan. Don't worry about it, really." He says it quickly and panicky, pushing and urging my dad back into the kitchen, and making sure he stays there. I'd laugh if I weren't so frightened. I notice suddenly that Max is looking at me very oddly, almost... sadly. My bewilderment and fear rise inside me and I'm an inch away from physical violence. I want, I need answers now.

I open my mouth to demand explanation, but Zack spins sharply and approaches me, Max also coming nearer. I can feel my eyes widen, and my mouth form a small O. I wait for a moment, the silence in the room suddenly seeming very stifling. I watch as Zack slowly turns his head to Max, exchanging a neutral look with her, then slowly turn his head back to me. 

"Damn it!" Zack says angrily, clutching his face in what appears to be frustration. I hear Max let out a deep sigh beside me. 

"Ok, what the fu..." I huff, not feeling the need to curse at the moment. I let myself take a few lung-fulls of air before trying again. "What is going on that I don't know about, yet seems to be directly connected to me?" 

"Eve..." Max says in an odd voice. "Do... Do you know what pheromones are?" I shake my head, trying to anticipate what's next. 

"I remember the word from zoology class, but I can't rem..." I stop dead in my sentence. Oh. My. Holy. Christ. Pheromones. It comes back full force, hitting my square in the chest. A hormone, giving off a particular scent from females, to attract males. Mostly when the female is fertile, or in heat. Shit. I'm in... No way, this can't be.

I look up at Max hopelessly. She side glances at Zack, the two communicating wordlessly. I don't even try to decipher it. I think my patience just tripled, along with exhaustion. Zack nods shortly, and walks into the kitchen leaving me standing in the dark living room with my long lost mother, in heat.

"Am I in..." I realize all of a sudden I have no idea how to word it. "What I think I'm in?" She wraps a comforting arm around me, pushing me slightly towards the door. 

"Come on, let's go see Original Cindy."

***************************************************************

Zack's POV

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. No way this is happening. Why did she have to do it right now? It can't get any worse, I just know it can't. First off, we have Max back, which in itself is good, but makes this much more hectic than it should be. Then there is that pesky X8 kid, Leo, whatever, who decided to drop in. Then a seizure to get things stirred up, and the final stir, the Leo kid wiggles out of his ties. Why is this all happening at once? There must be someone out to make our lives as difficult as they see fit. Oh yeah, Mighty Manny, Manticore the god.

While blurring through my own thoughts I walk into the kitchen and see Logan sitting at the counter slumped over. Actually, I see him via night vision, since for some weird reason, he decided to turn the lights off. But I just ignore him, opening the fridge and reaching in to grab a milk carton and shutting the door quietly. He still doesn't respond, so I decide the best thing is to make him freaking wake up already. God, this man is so damn sensitive. So, what else is there to do but shock him out of his daydream by raising the cardboard container to my mouth and take a drink...

"Don't even think about it." He states firmly. I smile into the darkness, mainly just because he can't see it, and get a glass from the dishwasher. "Zack." I look up as he says my name, obediently waiting for him to continue. I really have way too much tolerance for this guy. "When you said... Did you mean..." He stumbles a bit, looking up at me, a little lost boy expression on his face. "Is she?"

I sigh. Even though he has a right to know, more than a right to know, I just don't need him freaking out on me at the moment about his 'little girl'. "Nah, don't worry about it. I think it was coming off Leo, it was a very faint scent, the kid may have been at home base more recently than we expected. I've been getting whiffs of the stuff ever since he got here. Probably one of his sisters was in a heavy heat just as he left Manticore." I'm lying through my teeth, but it's not like it bothers me. I've lied my way through most my life, so what's a few more sentences to Logan? It's barely a logical explanation, but with Logan in his state of near shock, he'd believe that Lydecker was a drag queen if he wanted to believe it. I wish I hadn't been programmed with such a graphic mind for thinking up war tactics and combat moves. Bad pictures.

I'm letting myself get off task. I need to plan, to be in control. As I start sorting through my thoughts and training, I dimly realize that I've started pacing. That, and Logan is watching me like a freaking hawk. I don't look at him, just keep my eyes staring at empty space, straight ahead. 

"Logan." I say, more to get his attention than start a sentence. He jerks out of his thoughts and focuses tiredly on me. "I'm going to have to investigate this." He cocks his head slightly, confused. "I need to figure out exactly how long ago Leo was at Manticore, since I can still smell the..." I explain.

So I'm lying, who cares? It's all to save Logan some stress, so the ends justify the means. What I really need to figure out why Eve had that damn seizure, and how the heat ties into this shit. But I can't have Logan doing the research, so how the hell can I get him to go away?

"You need sleep, just give me the number to that Sebastian guy we talk to about Eve about sometimes, and you take a nap. I can tell you are tired, you look like crap." There, I mentally applaud myself. It sounds like I'm doing him a nice thing, and I get to do some solo research with wheelchair boy number two.

"Gee, thanks Zack." He scrubs his face with his hands to wake himself up a bit more I suppose, and closes his eyes a moment. I wait impatiently for his decision, preparing the next few lines of my little white lie in case he objects. Logan sighs heavily, then opens his eyes again to stare at an apple on the counter. "Fine, I'll get Sebastian on the line and fill him in on the past events, and then you'll take over." I nod silently, taking a few gulps of the milk I had nearly forgotten pouring myself.

He wheels out and I hear him typing quickly on his computers, then a minute later the familiar mechanic voice of wheelchair boy number two comes on. I don't bother tuning in on Logan's version of what went down with Max, Eve, and Leo, but I notice he doesn't mention the seizures. But he does brief Sebastian on my fake theory on the pheromones.

"Zack." He calls, and I walk into the room, setting down my milk nearby. "All set. Where are the girls?" He asks, looking around to emphasize his point. 

"They went to go visit Cindy. They will probably be gone a while, she'll be happy to see them." I note the small smile on his lips at Cindy's name, letting myself recall the strong, black, streetwise female. She was superior and confident, but her style would give Manticore a heart attack. I quickly hide the smile that was dangerously close to revealing itself on my face, and wait for Logan to leave the room. 

Soon as I hear the bedroom door close, I pull on the headset phone, turning to face the monitor displaying the handicap genius on the other end of the line. "Ok, here's the thing. The whole thing about Leo having stale pheromones on him was a lie, just an excuse to get him to relax. What I really need is your help on some new developments with Eve."

"Is she okay?" The broken words piece together. I nod, then remember that I could see him, but he couldn't see me. 

"Yes. As of now. What Logan failed to mention is that earlier tonight she collapsed into a fit of tremors, similar to the standard X5 seizure. Yet she has never displayed any symptoms of this problem before. Her brain secretes tryptophan normally."

He pauses for a moment, then begins pulling up files on another monitor close by his left side. "Well, as you know, most seizures occur when there is an imbalance in the brain. Yours is chemical and genetic. So I have to guess Eve's is too, because I suppose you would have mentioned if she had bumped her head severely recently. Eve's genes have always been fragile, regardless of how strong she appears on the outside. My only theory as of now is that she had a major chemical switch in her body, causing a severe imbalance that resulted in the tremors you saw. How long did the seizure last? What medicine stopped it?"

I sit dumbfounded for a moment. For some reason, my brain isn't working as quickly as usual, but I know that something in what he just said clicked in my thoughts. What it was, I don't know. "She... The seizure lasted about two or three minutes, I suppose. We were sort of distracted at the time." I wonder if that sounded more bitter than I intended.

"Well, what about medication? What finally ended the episode?"

"Nothing. That's what gets me. We tried tryptophan at first, but it didn't work, and then she just stopped shaking, stood up, and was fine. She wasn't tired or anything." I watch as Sebastian sits still for a moment, obviously thinking it through. All I can do is anxiously await his wisdom.

"That's odd. All I can assume is that there was a severe switch in hormones or chemicals of some sort inside her that was settled immediately. Much like a stick shift switching gears. Yet I can't think of any new hormones of any sort that would cause such a violent reaction. My first impulse is to say estrogen, but that would have happened at the beginning of puberty, and Eve is well through those changes."

"Oh my God." I can literally feel the light bulb click on in my brain tissue. 

"What?" 

"Could it be the onset of heat? Could those chemicals and hormones be a large enough switch to cause a seizure?" I ask slowly and quietly, near fearing the response.

"Well, yes. Do you think Eve went into heat?" I know that if his voice simulator allowed it, he would have sounded incredibly surprised.

"I know she did. She is most certainly in heat." I rub my brow in frustration, knowing Sebastian was patiently awaiting my explanation. "After the seizures, she walked out of the kitchen to find that Leo kid out of his restraints, just standing there. Not trying to escape, just standing there staring at her. He looked so..." I shake my head lightly, not feeling a need to continue. "Well, after Max and I tied him back up with no resistance, which was odd, I could smell the pheromones on her when I was near her."

"Well, at least you guys knew it might happen. It wasn't a total surprise."

"Yeah, but did she have to do it now? I wish she could have waited awhile." I see a small smile form on his lips. Yeah, I guess the idea of her doing it on purpose is a little stupid.

"And the boy's reaction is totally explained then." I raise my head a bit, confused by his statement. I think he senses it because he continues with that same smile. "The whole purpose of heat is to draw males to females for reproduction." I wince automatically. I feel like Logan. I really should be handling this better, without the worthless emotions. "His drawing to Eve must have been enough to keep him from leaving the apartment."

"Yes, but I never had that strong of a reaction to heat that I couldn't complete a mission of some sort. And his mission was especially urgent."

"True, but I recall Logan telling me that they promoted individuality among the X8s at Manticore with a surplus of feline DNA. His reaction will be stronger than yours. And what you must also watch out for, is Eve's reaction."

I gulped. I did not want to think about Eve acting like that. I have seen the things it gets my sisters to do. Oh Christ.

"Since, of course she holds some cat genes, she will be... aggressive, but especially to the X8. Cats are naturally drawn to their own kind, and the supreme mate. I'm guessing Leo is the most physically fit male around there right now." I sigh. Logan is going to eventually find out. But hopefully Max and Cindy can hold her off until the worst of it is over. Too bad Eve can take down a professional linebacker with her thumb and index finger.

******************************************************

Oh boy, so, you all know how much I LOVE reviews, and even if you think me unworthy due to the fact this is a really late post. But PLEASE please tell me your opinion. I will love you for it. And the season premiere is this Friday, so I want to start getting this story farther along before any BIG revelations come along in the episodes that will ruin the way my story is going. But anyway thanx for reading, and I love you all very much. REVIEW!


	16. Pheromones

Hello, it's been a long time. I am so sorry, SO VERY SORRY for making you wait. I am forever in your debt. I have a confession - I got hooked on another show, and Dark Angel took backseat. Plus I am pretty disappointed with the new season, except for "Some Assemble Required" ZACK IS BACK! YAY!!!!!!! I was jumping up and down when I saw the previews. Anyway, I am truly sorry...

______________________________________________________________

Chapter 16

Eve's POV

Max and I head down to the street in silence. This heat issue is hanging over our heads, and I am to busy trying to explain it to myself to make conversation. Max seems to be thinking a lot also, the way she is constantly tucking her hair behind her ears and wringing her hands. She is all the things Dad told me she was; beautiful, strong, confident, streetwise, etc. He never mentioned that she could get nervous. As a toddler, I remember thinking of her as an invincible superhero, who flew around the broken cities in America, beating up bad guys and saving widows, orphans and small animals. But now as I look over at her, it comes to me that she actually does exist, and is somewhat mortal.

She leads me to a broken parking garage, the top level caved in, with only half the bottom level still usable. Inside there is the usual grouping of the poor and homeless, giving us longing, confused looks at our upper class garb, so I keep my eyes straight ahead, reminding myself that anyone of them could be the enemy. Manticore dresses undercover agents as the ever-inconspicuous homeless bum all the time. Hell, even that very thin and frail little girl huddled in the corner watching us could be a more recent X-series. Who knows how they have been developed. We end up in another corner, and Max reaches under an especially large slab of fallen cement and pulls out her bike.

Ah, her baby. The Ninja 650, black and perfect. All I do is give her a quirk of a smile as she mounts it. The motorcycle fits her - sleek and dark, controlled yet dangerous. Dad told me that many times through childhood - that exact description. With the reminiscent thoughts still in my head, I haul myself on behind her, debating quickly with myself whether to wrap my arms around her waist or lean back casually. I compromise, fisting my hands into her leather jacket.

She flicks her wrist and pushes her heel down and the engine purrs to life. As we pull away onto the street, I spot a tall blonde man standing on the street corner, with a ripped shirt on. I can't explain why, but I have a sudden urge to just say to hell with it, jump off this bike and go meet him. I want to talk to him, I wonder how firm those muscles I see under his thin shirt are. 

Jesus, I think that the heat is taking effect. Pretty damn fast, too. Before I let myself do anything or look for other males, I lean forward to Max's ear.

"Let's go, now." She nods without much reaction and punches the black beauty to life, the wheels jumping aggressively onto the pavement.

Leo's POV

Things have really calmed down now. The man named Logan is reading a book in the office, and X5-599 is cleaning a handgun. I can feel that the tension has lifted significantly, especially with Logan. He has no idea that his daughter, his innocent little girl is in heat. He can just sit back and relax, without a care, save for the highly advanced killing machine tied up in the next room. Zack is tenser. I know that he feels the protective impulses towards the Eve girl just as much as Logan does. But the difference is that Zack knows exactly what is going on. 

Zack spent twelve years of his existence at Manticore, and also some short visits a few years later, I read his file. He knows all about the heat from the female members of his unit, his "sisters" as he so fondly refers to them. Also he would have knowledge of the male reaction to the female heat. One can guess just from watching cats or dogs in nature. A tomcat can sense a female cat in heat from a distance of one mile on a clear day. And those things are no more than two feet tall. 

I can only assume that if Eve were still here we both would be breaking down these laughable glass walls to get to each other, and I'm not the cocky type. It's simple fact, it's chemical reactions, and it's instinct. It just... Feels like it's not. But it is.

Luckily for me Max took Eve to go visit some old friend with an odd name. The pheromones have had time to drift through the vents and outdoors. I smile to myself as I picture how worried Max will look when Eve tackles the first remotely attractive male she sees on the streets down into a lustful brawling on cement. Heat was always extremely entertaining back at Manticore, but we knew very little about it. None of the X8 class had gone through it, so all we could gather on it was collected by short observations in the sterile hallways.

I wiggle and roll my wrist in the right hand buckle, prying my hand out easily of the leather. I reach over and undo the opposite strap, regardless of the fact that Zack is sitting on a stool five feet from me at the foot of the bed. After freeing myself of the amateur restraints, I sit up and stretch my stiff arms, flexing each muscle in my arms to test for sores. Zack's back arches and he readies himself for an attack. I am threatening his authority directly, and he doesn't like it. The gun he was cleaning is dropped to the table next to him to free his hands, now making tight fists.

I just give him a look that I believe successfully translates into "Don't be an idiot" and he glares back at me, obviously accepting the fact that I can escape at any moment I pick and choose. He watches closely as I reach down to undo my ankles and waist from the bed. Once my entire body was freed, I stood straight up and reached towards the ceiling, very content with the freedom to stretch and stand. 

"I'm starving." I meet his gaze straight on just for the annoyance. "You of all people should know that a growing genetically enhanced boy needs his meals." Zack doesn't move, just keeps glaring at me silently. I shrug nonchalantly and stride out of the guestroom. As I pass Logan, he drops his book and rushes after me into the kitchen. 

"Hey." He says forcefully as I open the surprisingly large fridge. I grab up some deli meat, bread and condiments and shut the door with my foot. After putting everything down safely on the counter, I turn sharply towards him and glare, imitating Zack as best I can. At first Logan looks shocked, but his wall of naive confidence quickly rises up again, trying to show some dominance in his own territory. I can't help but roll my eyes at that, turning back to my much-desired sandwich.

I can feel his eyes on my back as I quickly assemble the snack, also feeling it when Zack enters through the threshold. I do not feel intimidated, despite being out numbered. My back is to them, but my senses know their duty. I turn around with my finished treat, taking a huge, sloppy, mocking bite of the creation right in Logan's face. He grimaces at my cockiness, my audacity. He better learn to live with it. I leave all the ingredients out for them to take care of as I saunter into the living room, looking out the window. After a moment of rustling from the kitchen both men join me. 

I smile at down at Seattle. "Nice view you got here."

Eve's POV

I knock three times on the old splintered door, waiting patiently for an answer. I feel nervous and unsure in my belly, but I'm not the one who hasn't seen Original Cindy in sixteen years. I must be afraid of the reaction Max will get. I hope Cindy won't be mad, or try and put a "smack down" on her ass. I smile lightly at the thought.

"Who's knocking at my spread?" I hear her muffled slang easily through the door. I glance over at Max, noticing her small nostalgic smile, and the contrasting nervousness in her brown eyes. I motion for her to stand off to the side of the door. I don't want this to be sudden; I should at least prepare Cindy for this reunion.

"It is I, Baby Boo." Max quirks a look at me, and I shrug it off. There will be time to explain later.

"Well then, come on in then." She says opening the door. "Lickety-chick Angel is off at the market for now, let's talk female." I quickly take a step inside, making sure to keep the door slightly ajar for Max. 

"Um, Cindy," I bite my lip, trying to decide what to say. "Sit down for a second." She obediently flops down onto her soft green couch, her eyes not leaving mine. 

"Everything aiight in life, Babe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, not... I mean, we'll get to that." I take a deep breath and begin pacing the room, hands clasped formally behind my back. "Aiight now. In the past week a lot of things have happened in the Cale residence. Strange things. You see, Zack came back into town, with some information on... my mother." Cindy leaps up from her position. "Just, just calm down, and sit down, please." Thankfully she listens to me. "Well, she's been on the lamb for awhile apparently, with a few young Manticore assassins on her ass. I need to show you something." I close my eyes to prepare myself for this. "Brace yourself, boo."

I open the door wide, revealing Max on the other side. She is sort of half smiling, biting her lip and wringing her fingers. "I sort of dropped in." Max quips nervously.

For a moment, Cindy is motionless, her eyes wide, her mouth open. Then she closes it, with a serious expression on her face, glances at me. All I can really do is give her a small nod, my eyes pitifully on the floor. Cindy stands carefully, as if testing her balance. She takes a deep, calming breath before walking the short distance over to Max. She stops a foot away, watching the other woman's face. After a beat or two, Max lifts her eyes to meet her old best friends.

I watch as a small smile is exchanged between the two, and as they hug fiercely, old emotions rekindled. Cindy's eye's squeezed tightly shut, then reopened, wet and dripping. Her shoulders heaved lightly with quiet sobs. Max rubbed her back reassuringly, the two rocking back and forth. 

Cindy sighed and sniffed, pulling away. She took one of Max's hands, looking at it intently.

"Would you look at these nails? It sure does show that you haven't had a decent manicure in sixteen years." Max smiled, then glanced at me.

"Price a mother pays."

***********************************************************************************

Okay peeps, I know that this chapter was mostly rambling. I just felt sooo very guilty about being a late poster that I had to get something out there for you guys. But I'm working on self-discipline so I hope to have another chapter out in a more timely manner.


	17. Out of Control

Why hello there once again. Well, I don't have much to say at the moment - I just want to reinstate the fact that Dark Angel and Max, Logan, Bling, OC and company belong to Cameron and Eglee. This is the same for ALL chapters. Yet, may I reinstate that Eve, Leo and other Red-induced characters are MINE. (Take that, Cameron!)

Also, there is a certain word in this one, so if you are one of _those_ people who are easily offended by words that begin with 'f' and end in 'uck', I suggest you skip that line, hmm? But guess what? People do happen to say that in real life, so it's going into my story to enhance the character. Deal.

***********************************************************

Chapter 17

Leo's POV

The atmosphere in this penthouse can only be described as tense. It's a very interesting situation, laughable almost. Eve is in heat, there is no doubting it, the pheromones were just practically dripping off her, I would know. I can still feel the slight primal pull of the hormones even though the smell has dissipated. While I'm standing looking out the windows, occasional flashes of Eve in my head, her father stands behind me, naive and confused and her quasi (over protective) uncle stands behind me glaring. I hate cliches, but if looks could kill...

When I first was assigned this mission I was excited. I had been on the outside before, but supervised and the time was limited. I was actually being granted full access to the world, no sergeant screaming, no freaks starving in the basement, and no limits. The possibilities were endless. But then I came back down to Earth. I had an assignment, a mission, and I was required to complete it. I was confident that I could accomplish the objective, I really had no doubt, but I just flat out didn't want too. This attitude wasn't a new concept, I have always hated Manticore, but the idea of that degree of rebellion was fairly new. I completed the objectives, one after another, most of them flawlessly and then I would get my alpha male role reinstated among the troops and a rare proverbial pat on the back by one of my human superiors. It was routine, and I didn't have a problem with that. I didn't mind the objectives, I didn't mind the physical exertions, I like exercise. It was the treatment of my siblings and I. 

Violence as punishment was routine to us. Ever since out training began we were struck down for being bad, out of place, unusual and independent. So we adapted like good little soldiers and learned to lessen the blows a bit. It was our life and it was what we knew. How could we miss kindness and caring if we didn't know of its existence? I suppose that Manticore's original strategy was just that. But it backfired; at least it did with the X5 and us. We knew about kindness and caring and all of that from each other. I knew from the beginning I was leader of my troops, the CO, the alpha male of the pack. So naturally, according to my basic animal instincts I was to mimic my elders behavior to learn how to fulfill my duties to the group. I once almost struck Zoe as punishment, but stopped myself short of her cheek. I knew that this is the way they punish, but that was them. That was when I had an epiphany. I wasn't able to bring myself to model my behavior after them because they were humans and X8 was not. We look alike and speak and behave similarly, but they are _homo sapien_. I am _homo chimeris._ Sometimes I am in awe at Manticore and sometimes I scoff at the foolishness. How could they not anticipate the basic animal instincts to surface, to actually come to a conscious level? Another thing they missed, when the elder alpha male becomes too old and no longer superior, a new alpha male will take it's place. A little violence is always involved, but it's for the betterment of the species. Well, Manticore is getting old, and we are young and strong. We are superior, and we don't think _they_ benefit _our_ species anymore. It is time for the face-off. I have found potential allies in this odd little group. I can't deny that they may actually be helpful to this mission, the final mission... Take Down Manticore.

Eve's POV

God it's hot in here. This heat is more intense than I thought it would be. I expected to be... Well, in a certain state, but not this badly. I mean, I only have a small percentage of feline in me, it should not be this... bothersome. And I have so much _energy._ I want to leap to the floor and do push ups, hundreds of them, then bound into the bathroom and do fifty pull ups, but it still won't be enough. Jesus, what is wrong with me? I know it's pheromones, I know it's my body, my genes and my instinct, but I don't want this. It makes me so mad at my body, it's like it's betraying me and I can't do a damn thing about it. I never drank alcohol or did drugs (Save for one beer when I was fourteen and a few sips of wine throughout life.) because I didn't like the idea of losing control of my body. I knew that I wasn't nearly as susuptable to basic drugs as much as other kids, but just the idea of having little or no control over my actions scared me. Dad wasn't the one to tell me that I had half immunity to alcohol, it was actually Zack. He mentioned it after I confessed my consumption of that one beer. Zack hadn't been mad or disappointed in any way I could detect, he just smiled lightly and patted my back, probably happy to hear I had learned my own lesson. Now in this situation I can't refuse the offer, I can't "just say no" to this. I'm trapped in my own body and I'm terrified.

"You gotta be pulling my leg, sugah! He just was chillin there in the middle of the living room? Not trying to run or nothin?"

"Yeah, it was the weirdest thing. His eyes were all wide and Eve and him were just staring at each other." 

"So what'd you do with 'em?"

"Zack and I tied him back up, which won't last long, and then Zack discovered Eve was in heat." Max and Original both glance over at me, gauging my behavior, I can tell. Cindy shakes her head slightly and turns back to Max to keep catching up. Just then I register that they were talking about Leo and I. Leo... _Leo._ I feel a rush of lightening through my body and suppress it, shoving it down mentally. But somehow it struggles through my mind's grip and floats to the surface. _Leo._ God, he's beautiful. He is so... strong, I could see his muscles working through his shirt while we fought. Another bolt of lightening throws me. That was the most... exhilarating fight of my life, hands down. His hands... His arms, his biceps, his golden hair falling across his eyes, his brown-golden eyes piercing into me. A memory flashes onto my vision. I had entered the guestroom, his psych files in my hand. He was tied to the bed. I felt dominant and superior, totally in control of the situation. As I had walked towards him, he eyed my every move, he watched my eyes, then his gaze swept over my body... More lightening streaks itself through my body and I can't stand it. I can practically see my inhibitions sliding out the window and the far wall. I just can't sit here all still and inactive like this. Well, save for my fingers drumming silently on my thigh and my stocking clad foot tapping the hard surface of the floor.

Suddenly I leap up from my sitting position and drop to the ground, furiously engrossed in push-ups. The women's conversation stops completely, and I can feel their eyes locked on my activities and me. Out of the corner of my eye I catch Max bite her lip. She is weak. I am superior. I and I alone am the alpha female. Alpha female... I shudder under my own thoughts. This heat is bringing up and surfacing more and more animal instincts, taking away my humanity. I won't let it. I force myself to speed up my exercise, grunting slightly with each flex of my muscles.

I feel a hand on my back and I jump up with a startled sound in my throat and settle into a defensive position immediately. Max stumbles back a few steps then assumes a more relaxed stance. She's faking, I can see it in her eyes, she's stressed, remorseful. I let my fists lower and rub my face, frustrated. 

"Eve, how 'bout you take a cold shower? It really helps, I would know. Plus it'll take some of that flush off your cheeks. Come on." She starts to lead me to the small run-down bathroom on the other side of the apartment. I slowly step inside onto the tile floor and look at myself in the mirror. My cheeks are bright pink, my skin glossy from sweat and my lips are swollen. I turn on the water and splash some of the refreshingly cold water on my face. That felt good. Max hands me a towel and shuts the door. I turn on the shower water, ignoring the hot water handle and take off my t-shirt, sighing as the cool Seattle air touches my skin. I have an exercise tank on underneath and pull at the hem of that, but stop as I hear muffled voices through the door.

"This is whack, Max. How we gonna restrain Baby Boo? I couldn't even handle you and we both know that she's more butch than you'll ever be."

"I have no idea. I guess we'll have to slip her a sedative and lock her up. It should take the edge off a bit, bring her down to a more manageable level." Alarms go off in my head and I try to shush them. I know that it's for my own good. I have to submit to this or else I will do horrible things that I'll never forgive myself for, it's what has to be done, period point blank. But... I won't get to see Leo. I want to see Leo. He looks good, smells good, fights well, and I bet he _tastes _good. Oh God. I tell my mind to shut up even as I am reaching for the doorknob. I leave my discarded t-shirt where it lays; it's hot anyway. I want to stop myself, but I just feel myself giving in. So I do what my body has been screaming at me to do for the past few hours. I throw open the door and shoot out of that damn stuffy apartment and haul my ass over to my house.

Leo's POV

I've been going over possible successful scenarios in my mind for the past two hours for destroying Manticore, and I'm sad to say that many of them include the help of Eve and her family. I am so reluctant to have them help me, and I'm not sure why. Maybe I don't want to show weakness, maybe it's the psychological conditioning from Manticore burning into our brains that these people are evil, that they are traitors, snakes, rats, weasels, and other undesirable animals. I don't know, I've always liked snakes, but that's just me.

It's been practically silent in here since Eve and her mother left. Logan has been at his computers this whole time, doing work on something important it seems and Zack has just been watching me or reading. Whenever I catch his eye he just glares at me until one of us looks away. Please, someone pull that Manticore - issued pole out of his ass. It's been so quiet it's making _me_ uncomfortable.

I've already walked around the apartment, giving myself a tour of the place in my mind. I easily identified all the rooms by the smell and appearance. The large one with the small bathroom and that smelt of Logan and Max and candle wax was the master bedroom. The guest bedroom I already knew well. In the living room the couch smelled masculine and of Zack, his makeshift bed after I kicked him out of the guestroom. When I had come upon Eve's room, I walked right in, ignoring any proper manners I was supposed to have in this sort of situation. 

Her walls were a green color, sort of pine green, and her furniture was uncharistically fancy, in a dark walnut. Her room smelled exactly like her, and I surprised myself by relishing in it for awhile. I detected a faint hint of chocolate coming from her closet, which I thought odd. Her floor was pretty clean, and everything seemed to be dusted, the militant side of me approving of the cleanliness. I was about to go over and sit on her comfortable-looking king sized bed when I was discovered.

Zack had stood in the doorway, absolutely fuming. "I know you think you are some sort of badass hot shot, and, why shouldn't you? But _this_ room is off limits to you, especially in these circumstances." He snapped, glaring with a renewed ferocity. So I allowed him a bit of superiority and walked out without incident, listening to his footsteps right behind me as I walked down the hall to the living room.

So now here I am, bored out of my mind in front of the television indulging in the "simple kind of life". I idly skip through the channels, the remote in hand, letting my awareness dull a fraction. I see a commercial that catches my attention and stop clicking the remote's buttons.

"New cologne for women, "Need", by Jane Willow Incorporated. This scent sparks the desire deep inside you, attracting the males from across the room, you scent sparking their _need._" The throaty feminine voice tells me, trying to sound arousing. I chuckle lightly at the irony and resume changing channels. If women wanted that, they could just skip on down the street to their local Manticore and get themselves a synthetic pheromone injection once a week. I suppress a shudder at the last thought. The synthetic pheromone was Manticore's latest toy, using it to spark the flame in any female they chose. A week before I left on this mission they had tested it's effects on a thirteen year old X9. I can't wait to get their blood on my hands, they just keep getting more and more fucked up minds to work for them.

Another twenty minutes or so pass when I hear a motorcycle charge down the street at top speed and screech to a halt in front of the building. I walk over to the windows facing the south and look down. There is the Ninja that belongs to Max, but there is no sign of the woman. Logan and Zack both join me at my side to observe this. I find it strange that she didn't park it in the parking garage, maybe there is some sort of emergency, and I smile to myself. Maybe she lost Eve. 

"I wonder what's going on, I hope nothing has happened." Says Logan to Zack. Zack merely grunts in response, but it's fairly simple to spot the worried look on his face.

Then the explanation hits me, full force. The opened windowpane at my feet sends me a strong, distinct scent of a female in heat. Full fledged, peaked heat. I breathe it in deeply, gathering the information subconsciously. Young, teenager, definitely female, a bit nervous, it was Eve. I glance over at Zack, gauging his expression. He hasn't detected it yet, he still wears an uncertain stony expression, and Logan isn't paying me any attention.

The scent is getting stronger, and my whole body is starting to tense up and hum, despite my efforts to suppress the reaction. All my senses suddenly swell in ability, then focus on just one thing... One person, who I can only just barely hear bounding up the stairs, three floors down... Two floors down... One floor below me. She will be here any moment, at the door, and I am ready for her, for Eve, my mate. I shake my head violently, trying to banish the aggressive instincts.

I can hear her breathing outside the door. Maybe she's trying to force herself to turn back, and it's all I can do to keep myself from swinging the door pen and pulling her inside. A heat spreads through my body and I feel my muscles tighten and flex, ready to be displayed to her. I can practically see my inhibitions sliding out the window, I hate not being in control of my body. Zack and Logan still haven't noticed my strange behavior, or the fact that I am standing still as a statue ten feet from the front door, staring it down like it's a rabid dog... God, those two are pathetic.

Eve's POV

Just turn back. Just turn back. Just turn back and go to Cindy's apartment. 

That's all I have to do, just turn around and walk back down the stairs that I have just bounded up to get here. I can ride the Ninja that I stole from Max back to Original's crib, take that tempting cold shower, and let them drug me to sleep for a few hours.

But I can... God I can _smell_ him. It's Leo, and I have no idea _how _I know, I just do. He's so close, just a matter a feet from me. All that is holding us apart is a scrap of cherry oak hinged to the wall. He's waiting for me and I can feel it, feel his anticipation of my arrival, feel his tension. My muscles are all flexed and my stomach pulled back, and my chest out. I assumed this position automatically about a few minutes ago, it must be instinct slowly, no, quickly swallowing me up.

I reach out and the steel doorknob is cool in my moist palm, and I sigh in spite of myself. I pick up a sharp intake of breath on the other side - He heard me. This heat is just amazing, I never could have possible imagined this sort of feeling, no matter how detailed Max described it. 

I bite my lip hard, turning the knob, already picturing Leo in my mind's eye. But my hormones know no patience and I hop back a step and kick, _hard._ The door slams open and a hinge at the top bends and snaps out of place. I take a bold step forward.

_There he is._ I can feel my body tingle in joy of finally finding a mate. I faintly register in the back of my mind that my father and Zack are over by the window, still as stone in shock. Ha! The weaklings... 

But Leo is _not_ weak, in any way that my mind dares to register. His muscles are all flexed and tense like mine, shiny with mild sweat on his tanned skin, his blonde hair in his dark-gold eyes, fixed on me, staring at me. I let his eyes sweep over me hungrily, as I do the exact same to him. His gray tee shirt is slightly tight, and I shudder as the observation hits me. He licks his lips carefully, and I find myself doing the same as I focus my enhanced vision on that one action. 

Nothing exists outside this ten feet between us, this unbelievably unbearable distance. Dad and Zack disappeared from my awareness long ago. I'm sure they are still to shocked to move. Leo takes a bold, aggressive step forward. There is an electrical storm going on inside my body, and I'm burning and singed and loving every instant of it.

Alpha male...

_Leo..._

Then, in a second of genetically enhanced power and speed we both rush forward, meeting in the middle, chests touching and heaving with anticipation, yet our arms hang at our sides, and we make no further moves. I breathe in deeply, taking in his scent. He does this also and my stomach quivers. I stand as still as possible as he leans down and rests his nose against my neck, just under my ear, and inhales deeply. I feel my eyes roll back into my head in ecstasy and I press myself against his strong body, not caring anymore about inhibitions or shame, I can't even remember the definitions of those words...

I rip his head from my neck and attack his mouth with mine aggressively, and he growls and returns the action. I claw at his back, trying desperately to get him closer, while he seems to be trying to do the same thing, with his arms wrapped possessively around my waist and pressing me against him to the point of pain. But I don't care, it's just another demonstration of his power, and he's attacking my mouth and I love it. Screw personal space.

His tongue forces itself into my mouth (Meeting little resistance.) All I can do is groan deep from my chest, something I wasn't aware I was capable of, and try to match his power with my own. Our lips and tongues duel and wrestle, his sliding against mine and I feel my identity being pulled from me and being replaced by another, more animal one.

**__**

Oh God......

***********************************

Well then! I hope that mom doesn't come across this particular chapter... Or any of her friends... actually one of them is begging for the title and website for my story to read it, and I'm thinking I'm gonna have to lie a bit, hm? Well, now that another chapter is out - you know what that means - REVIEWS! I know that I'm not worthy - but I did finally give you some Leo/Eve action! What of Zack and Logan? Max? How will they stop the two human-shaped hormones? Tune in next time...


	18. Fighting the urge

Hello all, and welcome back to the *ahem, cough* innocent little story of Eve and Leo and company. I don't have much too say, so on with the hormones - I mean show!

**************************************************************

Chapter 18 

Zack's POV

Wow. That's amazing. That is just... impressive. 

Those two are like magnets with limbs. I've never seen two X series together when one was in heat. Sure, I've accidentally checked up on one of my sisters while she was peaked, but I could always detect it with enough time to turn around and stay in the next town over until I was sure she was done. The consequences of such careless actions would have horrible repercussions. I'll admit that years ago when I was head over heels for Max I would sometimes allow myself the fantasy once in awhile that we would be able to actually be together in the end. But that was before Logan got her pregnant, and Max kept the baby, that was before I was so thankful for those two events. I wouldn't trade Eve for Max, ever. Eve... she keeps me human, makes me proud of what I am. Eve gives me so much happiness. She is my family, she appreciates what I do, I'm closer to her than to my brother Zane, or my sister Syl, or my whole Manticore unit put together. 

That is why I am _not_ going to let some X8 waltz in here and take her away. That's why I am _not_ going to let him take advantage of her heat. That's why I am_ most defiantly not _going to let that boy touch her the way he is touching her right now.

I was so shocked when the door was kicked in that I didn't react at all. Neither did Logan, of course. We just stood there gawking as Eve strode in, her face flushed and her hair blown askew. Her shirt had at some point been discarded, and she was just in her favorite tank top and jeans. My first impression was that she had been attacked, but I soon noticed that Leo was staring at her like she was a fountain in the middle of the Sahara desert. They had both been breathing heavily, and I'm pretty sure Logan hadn't been breathing at all. Actually, I'm starting to worry because I haven't noticed him breathe since Eve stepped inside the apartment. But I'm not concentrating on him, I am concentrating on Eve and Leo. 

They meet in a flash of speed in the middle of the living room. They are very, very close... Too close. Their chests are meeting, and I feel a flash of anger mixed with nausea as that, that bastard leans down to _sniff_ her neck for pheromones. I can't see Eve's face from here, and I begin to glance around for something to throw, something to _shoot _at Leo. As I see the two dive into a heated kiss, I notice Logan isn't by my side anymore. I glance down, suspecting for a moment that he fainted, but he isn't in a heap on the floor. I suppress the sudden self-contempt I feel at the fact that Logan recovered quicker than I.

Suddenly there is a 'pop' sound, and Leo jerks, tenses, and falls to the hard wood floor. Eve stands there for a moment, alone, looking barely aware of her swollen lips and tousled hair along with her wrinkled shirt, staring at her fallen companion.

I look up to see Logan standing tall and confident, aiming a small hand-held tranquilizer gun I bought for the penthouse a week ago. Realization just barely dawns on my niece as he pulls the trigger and she slouches down to the ground, leaning on the X8 before finally falling across his midsection.

Logan simply stares for a moment before walking over to and giving me the tranquilizer gun, laying it carefully in my open palm. I gaze at the small weapon a moment before meeting Logan's eyes again, and I nod curtly, making sure to keep my mouth in a straight line.

"I just shot my daughter." He says finally, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, come on Logan. It was a dart. She'll wake up in a half-hour or so, relax." I shake my head, then square my shoulders deliberately, leaving Logan's side and walking over to the two teenagers. "Well, I suppose our lil' Evie has finally grown up, hm?" I mutter condescendingly, smirking a little.

All Logan can do is groan and collapse into the nearest chair, his hand clutching his forehead. So I just scoop up Eve and lay her on the couch next to the chair Logan is in, then walk back over to Leo and drag him to the guest bedroom.

When I come back into the living room, Logan is pretty much in the same position, except that he is staring at Eve's unconscious form. I shrug lightly to myself and turn to leave, when Logan's voice catches my attention.

"You lied to me about Eve being heat. Why'd you feel the need to do that?" I turn around, setting my features in a well-practiced militant stance.

"I'm sure you already know that, Logan." He glances up, giving me an exasperated glare. "Fine, because I was sure you, being the loving over protective father you are, would over react and... For lack of a better term, freak out." He mutters something that I pick up as 'I'm not _that_ over protective...' I choose to ignore it and continue. "It's not the easiest thing for a dear ol' dad to choke down, his daughter falling into a state of constant unbridled-" He holds up his hand for me to stop, so I cut him a break and do as he wishes.

"All right, thank you for your concern," His tone sounds sarcastic. "But I would have appreciated knowing, despite the... awkwardness." He shakes his head slowly, standing to stretch a bit before setting his features. "Anyway, in your little chat with Sebastian did you two come up with anything?"

"Yeah, actually we did. You may have figured it out by now, but the seizure she had earlier tonight had to do with the heat."

"But how are they connected?" He interrupts.

"Her chemicals are already so off the charts, that the chemical chaos caused by heat probably threw the rest of her body off for a minute before she adjusted. It will be a convenient warning sign in the future, for her and you." He nods briefly before sighing. 

"Okay then, now how are we going to handle this?"

I pause for a moment, pulling up my knowledge of cycles to the front of my mind, trying to work something out in my head. I absently scratch my arm while I am processing, and Logan stands patiently a few feet from me. I try different possibilities in my mind, but dismiss most of them thoughtfully. We don't have the funding for that. He can already get out of the handcuffs. I don't know any storage facilities around here. That one might kill Leo. 

"Okay, I've got it, and it won't harm either of them in any way." Logan relaxes at my words a bit, but I catch him shoot a glare at the sleeping X8. It's always good to know that he hasn't gone completely soft, as I once suspected. He still manages to harbor a few aggressive intentions every now and then. There may be hope for him yet. I look down at my niece and the boy. The kid has a small frown on his face, I suspect that his body is trying to still fight the drugs in his system. Eve just looks tired; she is probably exhausted from all of the stress on her body she had had to deal with the past day.

Suddenly the door slams open, and I am overwhelmed with a dangerous sense of deja-vu. But it is just Max, her eyes wide and panicked, as she holds the door open tensely.

"Eve's coming! Is she here yet? Watch out for that boy!" 

"Calm down, Max!" I yell over her rants. "It's all right, we have them both sedated. Everything is fine." Her old friend, the black proud lesbian comes running up behind Max, panting and clutching her side. 

"Damn sugah! I know you all freakin' over your little boo, but try and remember that Original ain't got your tripped up body!" Ah yes, Original Cindy, proud yet horrible grammar. "But I wouldn't mind, fo' sure..." She mutters, and I smirk. I secretly always liked this woman. She was confident and sure, and had a don't-take-shit-from-anybody attitude, a lot like Max used to display, and is starting to regain. Not to mention the fact that she takes good care of my favorite niece.

Finally Max notices Eve lying unconscious on the couch next to Logan and walks over to perch herself on the side of the furniture. I get distracted for a moment, forgetting what Logan and I had been discussing, when Max begins to run her fingers through Eve's hair. The gesture is so gentle and loving that I am dumbfounded by it. I have obviously always been aware of an X5's heightened instincts, but to see Max display such a basic, primal action the idea now amazes me. 

I glance up at my pseudo-sister's face and catch the love that saturates her expression as she strokes her daughter's scalp slowly and gently. Her lips part a bit and Max begins to make soft, whisper-like cooing sounds. I simply gaze at the two, forgetting that they are human for a moment, and I recall an image from a long time ago, when I was first a free man.

I was only about fourteen at the time, but I was nearly fully developed due to my genes. I had been living on the outside for around two years and I had stopped at a small gas station for food. The pulse was still slightly new and America was working on rebuilding mainly, so there was no gas in the pumps. The store was pretty much deserted, except for the pimply teenage girl behind the counter and a young mother with a toddler boy, who I remember quite clearly. The kid had on bright blue overalls with a rip in the knee, showing off a small multicolor band-aid on his skin underneath. His shirt was red and white striped, with a pink stain on the right sleeve. His mother, who I think was in khakis and a tank top (lavender or pink) was pulling him out of the store roughly by one arm. The kid was upset, clutching a small square of paper to his chest and wailing about something called "Mudder's Tay".

As the couple had passed me, the woman reached down to her son and wrenched the paper out of his hand and let it drop to the floor. I glanced up at the cashier, who was pretending not to notice, reading some magazine with a picture of another teenager, one that was decidedly more attractive than the reader, on the cover. After the store quieted again, I reached down to the dirty vinyl floor and picked up the thing that had held the boy's interest.

It was a card, or what I would later find to be so. On the front was a photograph of a lioness, a very beautiful one, lying in the tall golden grass, calmly licking her small cub clean. The cub was asleep with a content look on its feline face, just basking in the glow of being protected and alive with its mother. I couldn't tell you what the inside said exactly, something about a mother's love stretching to all species, it doesn't matter. The quote wasn't nearly as profound as that photograph. I had always wanted a normal life, with a home for all my brothers and sisters, and with a mother. A father wasn't ever important to me, probably because Lydecker had shown us that a dominating male figure has to be hostile and cruel, unless one of our own. But at the beginning of my teenage years, I tried not to give it much thought as I stuffed the crumpled card into my back pocket along with a few candy bars and made my way out of the store, the cashier never giving me so much as a glance.

I mentally shake myself, trying to restore some sense to the present day, and the present predicaments. Cindy is tapping her foot impatiently, looking around the room at the rest of us. I follow her gaze and see that Logan has also adopted a wistful look to his face, watching his lover and daughter together.

Something so simple should never have distracted me as much as that, and I immediately draw the conclusion that I am going soft. My training is slipping, after all, it's been almost seventeen years since I was last at Manticore, even longer since I was training and in combat. I feel my mentality harden at the memories of the torture and physical demands and psychological battles. Now I'm ready to think straight, to work this situation out for a result of maximum success.

Eve's heat is merely a set back, it'll only last about two days at the most, so I can deal with it. Our restraints left over from Leo are still in the guest bedroom, and I'll have to use them on Eve. Leo won't be responsive to the pheromones as long as the emitter is indisposed. Or at least he won't be as... Enthusiastic. 

"Okay people," I say in my best commanding voice, which I might add is a damn good one a that, "We need to do a switch off of sorts. We have the wrong kid restrained, Eve needs to be constantly tied down and sedated through the next forty-eight hours. Leo isn't much to worry about, he's already shown us that he isn't going to run, so we have no choice but to allow him to be up and about as he has been."

"Permission to speak, sir." Max says teasingly, looking up at me through her eyelashes with a silly pout. I hold in an answering smile.

"Granted, soldier." This earns me a grin from her, and she shakes her head lightly, still touching Eve's hair delicately. "Well, our number one weapon against Leo so far has been Eve, if she's doped up the whole time, then there is absolutely nothing holding Leo back from doing whatever he damn well pleases with us. This might be the chance he's been waiting for."

I mentally commend Max for her logic, but I'm two steps ahead of her. "Yeah, but which do you want more? The chance that Leo is untrustworthy, or the two of them running off together to a nice alley in South Market, and making themselves a litter of enhanced kittens?"

Logan stiffens, as I suspected he would do, then turns to me. "You know Zack, I see what your saying and unbelievable as it may seem, I whole-heartedly agree."

*********

Zack cont'

It's been about an hour since we switched the positions of the kids. Eve is now belted down to her bed, sleeping heavily with the help of an extra dose of tranquilizer. Logan had refused to strap her onto the guest bed where Leo had been stationed just twenty four hours ago. Now Leo is on the couch and starting to come around groggily.

Max has been pacing the hard wood floor in front of the large window for the past thirteen minutes. Logan is in the next room typing quickly on his laptop. Cindy had been complaining rather loudly of boredom, so I suggested a movie to watch, one I had never seen before. It was from Logan's pre-pulse collection, and I mainly selected it for its cover. So without asking what it was about I popped it in the DVD player as fast as I could to finally get Cindy to quiet down. 

So now as the two of us watch _Terminator_, we fight over the popcorn and cola. It's rather childish, but I really need o kill time before Leo is fully alert, the idea has me nervous. Although I assured Logan and Max that everything will be fine, I actually have no idea how the boy will react to his... mate being out cold.

"Now listen here, Soldier Boy," Cindy says angrily, wagging her index finger in my face for emphasis, "I was the one who popped the damn corn, so I get the first dibs!" I want to laugh desperately, but I keep a straight face, holding our stare/glare and yank lightly at the bowl.

"But _I_ got us the drinks!" I protest, making an effort to keep my voice from wavering with laughter. "That requires more work than just pushing a few random buttons on the microwave."

"No, sugah. There is nuddin _random_ about those buttons. That hi-tech microwave Roller Boy got is a bitch to figure out! Damn confused Original Cindy, straight up." I can't hold back any longer and feel a smile break across my face. 

I turn as I sense movement, Leo is slowly sitting up rubbing his head with his palm. He grimaces as he lightly explores the wound that the puncture of the drugs caused. Everyone freezes to watch him, and it takes him a moment to get his awareness together.

His senses obviously return when he suddenly jumps over the back of the couch and struggles to get his balance, taking a defensive position near the window. After a few moments of silence he simply groans and hobbles back onto the couch, sighing quietly.

"Hey, um, Logan," Leo hasn't called us by our names very often, he hasn't really ever had the need too. "Can I get some Advil or something? I've got a pounding headache and I..." But he just trails off at the pensive look on Logan's face. Huffing a bit, the young chimera heaves himself off the cushions and half-limps into one of the bathrooms. Max crosses her arms and I notice that she has shielded her face of emotions. Without so much as a glance at any of us she slowly follows the kid. I hear some grumbling and the rattle of a bottle of pills as Leo searches for some medicine.

The tension in the room has recently increased about ten folds, even Cindy doesn't want to talk. Logan is staring off in to space again, leaning on the door jam with his arms crossed loosely over his chest. The man looks his age at the moment, something I'm not used too. I realize that Logan has aged well, and doesn't usually look like he is the father of a sixteen-year-old, but at this time I can see the tired bags under his eyes and the small wrinkles along his eyes.

My head turns to observe Leo stepping out of the bathroom, tossing back the Advil or whatever, as Max still stands nearby, threateningly. He pauses for a moment after swallowing, his eyes go a bit wider as I watch. He sniffs the air lightly and I stiffen. Here it comes.

I notice that Max's arm muscles are flexed, she noticed also. I assume Logan did too, because he's glancing around nervously. Without any more warning, the teenager strides past Max and in to Eve's bedroom. Max tries to grab his arm, but he fends off the gesture.

I rush over and peer inside over the top of Max's head to see what he will do. Leo is just standing at the foot of my niece's bed, his head slightly bowed. His shoulder blades are tense; I can see it through his tank top. I glance at Eve. She looks beautiful, with her fire-red hair framing her face against the pillow, and the dark pine green comforter draped over her, concealing the black and gray buckles and straps that hold her down. Yet I think that Leo knows that she is bound.

"I can... still smell her, you know." I'll admit his voice slightly startles me. Leo walks to the side of the bed and gazes at the girl in it. I feel my eyes narrow in suspicion. He bites his lip, hard, I presume because the surrounding flesh turns white with lack of blood. "The tranquilizer doesn't change it that much. The pheromone flow only tapers off a small amount when the... female sleeps. Then again, most of the time the female doesn't sleep anyway." He remarks mirthlessly.

I take a step forward. One thing I don't like is innuendos. Especially from some son of a bitch heated up boy who wants to ravage my favorite family member. I hold back as much rage as possible as he extends one hand to the comforter, lightly grazing the area where the blanket covers Eve's hand. He flattens his hand, then starts to move it to the side, close to Eve's stomach. I can truly feel the anger boiling up inside me-

"No." He whispers harshly, but I have the feeling he isn't really speaking to Max or me. Ignoring us further, he shakes his head and pulls his hand away. This movement is performed with what seems to be a great deal of effort. The anger inside me converts immediately to confusion. Heat isn't exactly easily resistible. Why would he be fighting it so hard? I hear him panting lightly, and Max is taken aback, I can see her expression to my side. Then her face and eyes soften and I'm even more confused than before. Turning back to the two younger chimeras, I watch dumbfounded as Leo strides out of the room with a determined look on his face, hands fisted at his sides. I leave Max at the door to Eve's room and follow Leo, finding him in the computer room. 

He's pulling out large sheets of paper from a stack that Logan has for Eyes Only. He doesn't even acknowledge my presence as he sets the papers on a clear space of one of the desks and grabs a black marker. He bites off he cap and begins to draw furiously. I see his lips move and I pick up a few mumbles, but nothing decipherable.

I've had enough of the charades. "I'm done following you around as you rant. What the hell are you doing, kid?" He gives me a short glare and continues drawing. Then he grabs a ruler nearby and uses it as a straight edge. My patience is wearing thin. "Well? Are you going to answer me, or just wallow in your sexual frustration?"

Now glaring at the paper, he says, "I'm drawing up blueprints from memory."

"Of?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"Manticore." Huh?

"Why?" There can only be one reason why he would...

"Well, we might just need them when we invade Manticore, won't we?"

**********************************************************************

I'm really really sorry (really really really) that this took sooooo long. I know that you are all really pissed at me, but I'm trying to redeem myself! I've got the rest of the story planned out, o I won't get such severe writers block again. One more thing - (in a Mr. Rogers voice) "Won't you be my reader?" Still? Forgive me and review?


	19. Wild Thing

Chapter 19

Leo's POV

How am I supposed to know what came over me? Sure, we had always heard about the heat, but had never experienced it first hand. The experiments with heat were always shut up in a different complex across the obstacle field. It was always hard for us to understand the idea of it as kids. We were so used to being in constant control, that seeing a respected older officer rubbing his wrists raw to get out of handcuffs and into the Copulation and Reproduction Ward was a terrifying sight. We feared the idea of that ever happening to us. But then I'm thrust into a room with a sixteen year old attractive girl in the throws of her first heat, willing and ready. I shouldn't be held responsible for any actions I partake in, much less be shot with a dart. Besides, I learned today that heat isn't SUCH a terrifying thing after all. Yet I'll admit a little unnerving.

But hey, it's fine, it's alright, because I recovered, didn't I? I'm back to my old, normal, controlled self - rest assured. Yep.

Bull. Who am I kidding?

I haven't recovered in the slightest, in fact I think it's gotten worse, and the side effects are rather strange. For instance - I have been appointed the honorable position of Commanding Officer of my successful X8 unit, home base Manticore, Gillette, Wyoming. During my first deep cover operation I am captured and detained by the enemy. I manage escape from the restraints, and prepare for reestablishing communication with my COs. But before I do, I catch a whiff of some fresh pheromones, have an intense encounter with the enemy of a sexual nature, and now I'm sitting on the floor of the enemy's office, drawing up a detailed plan of my home base, ready and willing to betray my life, career, and family. What exactly was in those damn tranquilizers?

But that doesn't matter anymore. I don't know exactly why, but I want to do this, for these people. Is it from being on the outside for an extended period of time? Maybe. Is it seeing so many happy people, with free will and smiles as they walk through their dirty, broken neighborhoods? That's a possibility. Do I want this all for myself, and my family back home? 

Am I willing?

I suppose that's the main question in my mind. To abandon an entire lifestyle is a difficult thing. It isn't just Manticore, it's classic abuse-victim behavior. In our human sociology courses at age thirteen, we learned about basic human response to trauma, and we learned never to act that way. To be human was to be inferior. So why in hell am I acting so damn human?

"I don't remember that wing, the shapes all off." Zack criticizes me over my shoulder. I push away my mental musings for the time being.

"It was built ten years ago, you shouldn't remember it." I throw over my shoulder.

"Hmph." Is all I get. "What's its purpose?" I turn around and act annoyed, trying to get him angry again. Don't ask me, it's just entertaining.

"The few successful, more radical experiments. It's actually quite amazing, some of the things they've accomplished. A certain committee of scientists finally perfected their little 'Mermaid Project' as they like to call it. Successful breeding of a male and female who look like humans, except for the gills in their ribcage. It's not that surprising, I've heard that the Mer-girl is rather attractive... Oh, for awhile they had a weird desert-lizard guy in there. The most sour bastard I've ever met," I glanced at Zack arrogantly. "except you, of course. He was a good little soldier, but then got something of an attitude, tried to leave. ended up getting shot in the back twenty feet from the perimeter fence. He took four soldiers down with him though. Also there was a jungle-series they tried to start, tried a panther/human hybrid, but..." I stop, noticing the particular look of disgust on his face. So I just shrug and turn back to my work.

I hear mechanical footsteps approach, and smell old spice. Logan crouches down next to me and examines my plans, as if he knows what they all mean. I don't know why this man feels the need to prove himself to the rest of us, it's rather hopeless really. For a human to display any attributes superior to that of an X-series is...

He sets a tall glass of milk and a ham sandwich down next to me.

...Well maybe he's not that bad after all.

Eve's POV

I wake rather groggily in my own bed. My eyes are sort of watery, and my mouth feels strangely dry and rough. When I open my eyes my vision is blurred and all I can make out is green. For a moment I panic, previous events temporarily forgotten. Dry mouth, blurred vision, wet eyes, slight fever. I can hear Uncle Zack listing off the symptoms of being drugged in my mind. Next I hear someone saying my name, and something heavy and wet on my face.

I try to wipe it away, but my arm won't move. I can't lift it at all. What's happened? Who's prisoner am I? Trying to swallow, I blink furiously, finally getting the damn room into focus. Max is near, her dark hair and tanned complexion framed by my green wall at he back. She's holding a cold compress to my forehead. For a moment the motherly gesture strikes me.

"Eve? Hey girl, you're awake." She smiles gently.

"Thanks for clearing that up." I mutter, with a little slur. The gentle smile turns into a smirk. Silently she hands me a glass of cold water, holds it to my lips, and I realize I'm restrained to the bed. Once my tongue is moist again I exclaim, "What the hell? What did I... Oh, oh yeah." I feel myself blush as I recall what exactly I did to get in this position. How could I forget that... body, that... face, those eyes, lips, tongue...

Crap. I can practically feel my temperature rise and the flush return to my face as the heat wakes up inside me. I glance up at Max, seeing whether or not she's noticed, and she has. She leans back slowly, watching me like a hawk. Sighing, she rubs her forehead with her palm, scrunching up her face, distorting her attractive features. As she looks down at me, I feel ashamed of myself, even though I can't really decide if I should be or not. So I just shrug to the best of my abilities while strapped down.

"Hey Max..." Dad calls from the direction of his office. I am slightly startled, and suddenly I feel all my senses focus hard, searching... The one my body is trying to locate is in the office, eating some sandwich, smells like ham. And he's drinking milk. I can barely make out his individual breathing pattern but I manage, measuring the intervals for no other reason than curiosity. And the fact that I want him like a starving man wants chicken nuggets.

I hear distantly that his breath catches, and he sniffs. Once again I can't help but be in awe of this experience, as scary as it is, it's just plain _exciting._ I don't have to speculate to know why his breath caught. He _knows_ I'm awake. I wonder if males who are around females in heat experience similar sensations. I wonder if Leo's awareness narrows to tunnel focus every time he's near me.

"Hey, Max." I say calmly as I can. "I think I can manage, let me up. Come on, I gotta go to the bathroom." Her eyes narrow suspiciously at me.

"Yeah frickin' right. You think I can't see those rosy cheeks of yours? I think you forget," She says as she leans into my face. "I've gone through some twenty years of this, kiddo, I learn to recognize the signs."

An unaccountable anger mounts inside my chest. "Max, listen, you gotta let me go. I'll be good, I promise." I lie. "I just wanna stretch my legs, please!" I try the restraints on my wrists, and they are pretty strong. I wish I had Leo's doubled-joints. I've got to see him, just smell him, just touch him...

"Hey, Max, watch out!" Dad calls from the living room, and I hear rapid footsteps, Leo's footsteps. 

"Eve." Leo's gruff voice reaches my ears and I involuntarily shiver. He's at the door, just standing there, staring at me. I stare back.

Max snaps up, not into the defensive position that I had expected, but to attention, military style. Leo strangely enough, seems to respond to this and glances at her. Impatiently I yank my wrists against the bonds, they give a bit. But not enough.

"Attention, soldier!" Bellows Max, her words sharp and precise. I catch a few muscles on Leo's body twitch as she says it. "I have given you a direct order, soldier!" Max says with force. Again he twitches as the new found freedom wars with the Manticore upbringing. "Control yourself, soldier." Max says it in a deceivingly calm voice, her pitch low and threatening. Suddenly I get a flash of a lioness protecting her cub. But the sentimental speculation gives way to the more feral instincts swirling in my mind. I watch as the males in my life appear at the door, in the forms of my father and pseudo-uncle. Closing in behind the most_ important_ male in my life at the moment, the friendly neighborhood X8. I don't know what prompts me to say what I say next, I suppose it's just the heat clouding my judgment. I've always been able to sort out what's best for me in the past.

"Leo, behind you!"

My mate spins around in time to deflect a blow aimed at his head by Zack. Dad is busy aiming that damn tranquilizer at Leo, who swiftly kicks it out of his grasp. Before attacking a second time, my uncle shoots me a reproachful look for my warning, I growl in response, which I think takes him a bit by surprise. Dad has stumbled back into the hall and is busy getting up. Zack manages to land a punch into Leo's stomach, who is lifted off his feet and lands against my bedroom wall. I growl at the thought of him being hurt, and plan to retaliate before I realize I'm still tied down, like a freakin' prisoner.

After disposing of Zack with a few well placed hits, Leo turns on Max. She took up a defensive position during the boys' fight. Now Leo just stares, contemplating it. If he would just hurry up, we could get out of here, find a nice soft surface and... But he doesn't make a move, and I think it makes Max a bit uneasy. She whispers gently,

"Come on, soldier boy, fight it." He tenses and I observe his glorious muscles bunch up. Then it happens. It happens in such a rush, and is so surprising, I have to take extra time to just register it. Leo sort of slumps for a moment, about to give up, and Max kicks out so hard that the plaster cracks and crumbles on my wall where he hits. Then there is a sort of roar, a streak of movement, and Max is on her back on the floor, next to my bed. For a horrified moment I think he... But then I see that her chest is heaving, she's trying to catch her breath. Leo rushes to my side, and starts undoing all the clasps. 

"I can't believe this is so hard to overcome." He mutters angrily. He undoes the last buckle, and I rise into his arms.

"Ditto."

Max's POV

They've been gone for ten hours. For the first five hours we searched the city, Zack in Sectors one through three, Logan seven to nine, and I got four through six. None of us turned anything up. Not that I really expected them to be easy to find, both of them were trained well in playing hide and seek. It's just that... I'm worried. When I first came to Seattle I just plain didn't give a crap. The I met Original Cindy, and I had a friend. Then I got a job and I had more than one, including Kendra. After a while I met Logan and I had a... But what was I suppose to call him? A lover, I suppose. That led to a daughter, so I can now call him the father of my child, the man I loved - Still love, right now, in this moment. Yet our daughter is no longer a child, but nearly a full grown woman, with all the hormones of a full grown Manticorian. Not only do I care, but I worry. I'm worried sick, and if I don't get reassured, I'm going to do something stupid, very stupid. What exactly, I'm not too sure of, but I know it will be a rash decision.

When we all finally got back to the apartment to check in, Logan remembered the plans that Leo had been working on. Needing a distraction, we settled down around the table in the dining room to examine it. Not only had the kid drawn up a blueprint, but was considerate enough to make a schedule of their average day, a list of security precautions at various stages of infiltration, and on the back of the map, several ideas written out with the standard military format used. 

"Well, this plan, we'll label it 'Potential C.'" Zack says as he and Logan lean over the paper, organizing the possibilities of attack. Seeing the two of them side by side in pursuit of a common cause makes me so happy. My daughter's daddy and my daughter's uncle. Suddenly my throat feels curiously tight and I go get a drink of cold water from the fridge. 

When I return they have settled down into chairs, Logan has a legal pad in his lap, twirling a pen in his right hand. I remember that he used to do that when we first met, whenever he was working on an Eyes Only mission. Some people just don't change. Thank God.

I walk over to the table, between the two impressive male specimens and put a hand on each of their shoulders nearest me, leaning over so I can see what they've thrown together. Quickly I read over their various 'Potentials'.

"Which is looking the best at the moment?" I ask.

"Potential B." Zack answers.

"We've got the most detail on it's requirements," Logan elaborates. "And we can work out almost the entire operation based on the X8 basic schedule. Since most of that series is out on mission, though, that schedule is handed down to the X9, and so on."

"It weird to think of so many X-series in one place. I remember the good old days when _we_ were the new and improved thing. We were top gun, no challenge." I muse, Zack looks down at me with a sympathetic look and I squeeze his shoulder. 

"I can't take this much longer. Where is my girl and what is that X8 bastard doing to her?" Logan pinches the bridge of his nose and squeezes his eyes shut, just like I remember him doing, sixteen years ago. I stare at him for a moment and realize how much I've lost in the past years. If only I could have stayed, and had a nice, normal family with him, with a house, picket fence, see-saw in the back yard...

"Come on, Logan, you need to get some rest. You haven't slept in God knows how long." I tug at his elbow, and he comes unresisting. I shoot Zack an expressionless look over my shoulder, leading Logan to our room. Or is it his? When I was pregnant, it had been ours, but after sixteen years... We had been sharing it ever since I came back. But labels don't really matter, do they?

"I'm not really very tired, and I couldn't even sleep if I was exhausted. You know that, don't you?" He questions. I close the door and face him.

"Somewhat."

"Then why..." He trails off as I take the few steps toward him, place my hands on his chest and kiss him lightly. He takes my face in his hands, staring into my eyes. I smile in contentment. He leans down to press his lips against mine, the gentleness of the gesture over whelming. I lift his shirt up against his back, finding the flesh underneath, kneading it slowly. Logan presses me against his chest as he lifts my own shirt over my head, then places his palms against my bare waist, his fingertips brushing my spine tentatively. I can't help shivering. When our eyes meet I see that his pupils are a bit large as he stares at me. Then his gaze lowers, pressing his lips against my neck, bending forward, causing me to arch my spine. I pull at his shirt, finally getting him to obey and lift it over his head. We come together again, and my chest swells with emotion. This is how it was supposed to be.

In slow, fumbling gestures we rid each other of our clothes, and settle onto _our_ bed. X8s and Manticore and Zack and even our daughter are forgotten for the time, it's just us, nothing else but us. We didn't need the law or the church to tell us we were bound together, we knew it ourselves. As I lay in this bed with him, I know that underneath the exoskeleton, the animal genes, the history, and the attitudes, we are one.


	20. Surrender

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! Fair warning: This chapter is a tad racy. So, if you are a kid and haven't had sex ed yet, turn away! Begone! If you're an adult, have fun, hopefully. It's nothing too bad, but still... anyway... Enjoy!

_________________________________

Chapter 20

Eve's POV

Leo....

Male.....

Want.......

The stairs are rough as I stumble, the door cool against my palm as I smack it open. The sun is bright in my eyes and the pavement solid under my feet. Leo's hand is hot and moist in mine, insistent and arousing.

We stumble together through the streets, and I doubt either of us have ever been so discombobulated in our lives. We don't care. We're together. We just need a space to ourselves. A secluded nest where we can finally give in to this throbbing lightening inside our skin.

I let Leo lead the way, even though I know the place better. All his dominance is starting to show and I love it, and I want to be dragged to a cave somewhere and have him lose control, because he needs me as much as I need him. No emotion, no sentiment, only instinct and want. It's inside us, always has been. We are about to do what we were _made_ to do.

Mate.

He comes to a sudden halt and I run into him and like it. Pressed against his muscled body, I smile and sniff his sweat, feeling a rumble in my throat, not at all surprised when it comes out a purr. Indulgently I wrap my arms around his front and run my hands against his firm chest, heaving. He growls with no anger behind it. Only aggression. I respond by wrapping a leg about his thigh. 

He looks around the neighborhood, sniffs a bit, then quickly grabs my arm in a bruising grip and tugs me after him to an abandoned building. 

Our nest.

It's not long until he's got me on my back on a dingy blanket that happened to be on the floor, and I'm tearing his tank in two. Our pants are loud in our ears, the cloth noises deafening. Our environment is starting to lose focus as all our senses hone in on one thing: the other.

I gasp and moan as I feel his hand under my shirt, his calluses pressing into my ribs. I pull at his pants, or shorts, whatever was in the way, and am disappointed to still feels boxers in the way. I stop caring when he buries his face in my neck, his nose just under my ear, and breathes in my scent. 

I swear I can feel my eyes dilate. I sure can feel everything else.

I place both my hands on his athletic shoulders and dig my nails into his flesh, hoping to make him bleed. Hoping to mark him. He's mine.

Mine.

He grabs my hips in the same fashion, lifting them to his and then grinding us both into the ground, making me yell in satisfaction. Even with my clothes on and his boxers, I'm ready, and I wrap my legs around his perfect hips and invite him. He bites my neck and thrusts. I open my eyes wide and arch my back, knowing the movement to this carnal dance, if only in my body, and not my mind. 

He's male, I'm female, he's alpha and I'm fertile. This is how it's supposed to be, since that first damn fish crawled up on land and lived to tell the tale. Somehow the fact that we are both still covered with cloth seems to escape us as we listen to each other pant and use our combined enhanced strength to the best of our abilities. He braces above me on his flexed forearms, I pull and push at his sides, he moves to a primal pulse that I know from somewhere deep inside, and we both are growling with the intensity.

The heat is a ball in my stomach, sending waves of pleasure through my blood to my throat where his mark is, to my lips which are just inches below Leo's, to my hands at his ribs, and settling between my hips where the friction of my mate is.

I can't remember what clothes are. I can't recall what my age is or the word for our act. 

Male. Female. Unh.

His thrusts become harder and quicker, and I tighten around him, shifting against him, feeling it too...

My nails drag on his skin, the faint smell of blood tweaks my nostrils. It's encouraging. His forehead is against mine, moving in time, his nose rubbing against my nose, chest on chest, hips on hips, bodies together...

It's too good and I call out a desperate moan, my voice rising, and suddenly his eyes open above me. 

Golden-brown. Lion.

Breathlessly, he grinds out one word, our breath mixing between our lips.

"Mine."

The flood comes and I yell something, I'll never know what, and I vaguely feel him pause, then savagely pound twice into my jeans, and I let out a purr so loud my ears hurt. He tries to stay up, but I pull at him, and he collapses onto my chest, his cheek against my own.

Slowly my body comes down from it's own little version of heaven, and I can feel the heat sort of taper off. Groggily I hug Leo against me even more, welcoming his weight pinning me down. Such a good mate, such an alpha male, he'll produce good offspring.

It occurs to me we just did what we did with our clothes on. Well, Leo in boxers and me almost fully clothed. I want to laugh, it's so wonderfully stupid and yet sexy. I just humped with an X8, while in heat.

Then that mental statement turns into a mental slap. 

Oh Holy tap-dancing Christ. 

I can feel the heat turn dormant for now... Possibly waiting for Leo to recuperate. He shifts off of me and seems sort of dazed, using his arm as a pillow, facing me. He opens his mysterious eyes and regards me with a possessive stare, then reaches out with surprising strength, considering what he just did, and pulls me by the waist across the blanket. He holds my back against his broad chest, and the heat flares and I try to suppress it. He practically wraps himself about my body, claiming me, imprisoning me, and the animal inside won't let me move. This is now my place. 

I'm his.

The fire inside me ignites all over again, and I know it won't be long before Leo and I will give in again. I just don't know if I'll be able to keep my pants on.

Heat lasts awhile. I've still got many hours to go. I can't decide if I want this. It's all my body, not my mind, not my decisions.

...My body has already made it's decision.

________________________________

Whew. (Blush) Don't tell my mom I wrote that. Um, sorry for the break I took, per usual. But life truly has been hectic in the past year. My dad's gotten sick and we moved, I've started advanced classes and band has been consuming time. Still, I could've gotten a few chapters in, so I apologize - I figured I'd reward those who waited with this juicy little tidbit... yum. Reviews! Please! Please! Don't worry, max and logan will be back soon, with Zack in tow. 


	21. In the Heat of the Night

**Leo's POV**

I feel groggy and lazy, and a bit confused. There's a haze around my thoughts, as if I've been given sleeping pills, like back at Manticore. I shift, and feel the concrete underneath me, and the warmth against me. I turn my head, and see a girl there, with deeply red hair and brown eyes staring at the ceiling. I'm in my boxers and she's in her jeans, with little else. I squint, and look around.

Oh, yeah.

Eve Cale.

The X-5 offspring, who is in her first heat cycle. I remember the frenzy of our flee from the parents, and then I remember the amateur coupling we shared, too impatient to remove our full clothing. I nearly blush before I get myself under control. I don't feel the heat right now, so I suppose my needs, and hers, have been satisfied.

But then I wonder…

If the goal of heat is pregnancy, then will a simple release be enough to thwart her hormones? Or can her body tell whether or not…

Why the hell didn't Manticore give us more information on this subject? Surely we could have benefited from it. Imagine if we were on deep cover, and a female soldier went into heat, and there were multiple X-8 males nearby, and we ended up killing each other?

Well, now I know what to watch out for. I turn my focus back onto Eve, who hasn't acknowledged my presence yet. I raise up on one elbow, and give her a good stare.

"Are you alright?" I ask, watching her face for any twitches or give-aways.

"Yeah. A little sore from the concrete, but it'll be all healed in a minute or two." Her eyes shift over to me. "What did we just do?"

I wince before I can catch myself. For some reason I'm having a lot of trouble holding my defenses in check right now. "I believe that we let ourselves succumb to your, eh, cycle." I sigh. "And were impatient enough to succumb on a rock floor."

She smiles slightly. "Well, there are blankets, but they didn't provide much cushioning." She glances at my body for a moment, and I get the distinct feeling that she's very inexperienced with this sort of situation. I tense, and shift, unfortunately growing rather uncomfortable in my boxers… When we put our clothes back on, I think I might have to get rid of these, discreetly.

While Manticore has taught me a lot in ways of preparation for tight situations, they never taught us post-coital ethics and expectations. I had heard tales of higher-level classes in which we would be taught how to seduce and manipulate the opposite sex for information. Even though I'm not sure if our encounter would qualify as coitus… Eve is silent and distant while I think. I wonder if all of her senses have returned yet, because I think all mine have.

"You know, Leo, maybe we should think about getting back, before - Well, because Max told me that this would last a while, and I have a feeling that -"

"Yes, I think you're right. How long until, eh, you think you'll have fully recovered?"

"From the heat?" She begins to sit up, with her bra on, I watch as her chest tightens against the taut material. I take a deep breath.

"No, from the… incident. Until we can expect the affect to hit us again."

"Oh." She looks up at me and I raise my gaze to her face, watching her lips form the syllable. She shakes her head, and murmurs, "I can't really tell. I feel - Better. But I think-"

"I think we should get moving, Eve." I interrupt, and turn my back, picking up my torn shirt. I look at it, then at her. She has turned her back as well, and is shrugging into hers. I try my best to arrange my tank so that it'll cover me a bit, but I doubt any pedestrians will see anything strange in my ripped shirt. They're all dirt poor anyway, and wouldn't give a damn. I stand there, trying to decide what to do about my shorts, when I spot my pants nearby. "I'll be out in a minute, I'll catch up."

She gives me a confused look, then nods and walks out with an unsteadiness I didn't recognize. I watch her hips as she leaves, monitoring their motions, and I tell myself that I'm simply checking to see if she's limping. As soon as she's out of sight, I change into my pants and throw the boxers off into a pile of garbage, trying to shrug off the undignified lack of professionalism this all being approached as. Does anyone know how to handle this sort of scenario gracefully? An X-5 probably would have just ran off after their partner fell asleep.

I wonder if Eve is feeling ashamed and sick. I feel rather weak-willed and… Inferior. This is one of the few situations in my life when I didn't know how to handle it or didn't feel in control of it. I try to draw on as much training as I can before I march out into the sunlight, and see Eve leaning against a building across the street. I'm half surprised she even waited for me, and I feel a bit of respect rise up inside of me. She certainly isn't acting as inexperienced as she is. I suppose she also was trying to find her strength and control while she was waiting. I approach her with a face that I know shows little emotion. She does the same.

"Well, let's bounce."

**Logan's POV**

I wake up with warmth surrounding me. I squint without my glasses, taking in the sunlight pouring itself onto the bed, and the mass of dark curls on my stomach. I smile, and close my eyes, wanting to sleep for just a little longer. This is how wonderful life used to be, seventeen years ago, while Max was pregnant with…

Eve. Oh, God. We still had no idea…

"Logan, you might as well just admit you're awake."

"Huh?" I say dumbly as Max lifts her head and turns to look at me. She smiles and runs her hand up my ribs. "Your heart rate and breathing patterns, remember. I could always tell before."

"Yeah, but that was so long ago, I had forgotten." I touch the soft hairs that hang level with her chin.

"Right." Her eyes avoid mine for a moment, and I know she's berating herself for leaving. I stroke her hair a few more times, before I raise up on my elbows and she sits up.

"We need to find her."

"I know you're worried, and I am too, maybe even more so, because I know what she's feeling, but…"

"But what?" I ask, confused. I expected Max to be freaking out right now.

"Well, Logan, I was going to say, at least she's with Leo."

I sit up fully then, and she gets off the bed, reaching for her clothes. I throw back the covers and feel around for a robe or something. "What do you mean, at least she's with Leo? It should be the worst part! He's Manticore, and he's as horny as… can be. God only knows what he's done to our daughter! Our daughter is out there, on the streets, possibly getting violated by a Manticore soldier who, if you've not forgotten, has been sent to capture _you!"_ I watch her fumble around for a second. "I kept some of your old clothes in the bottom drawer of the dresser, and in the back of the closet."

Max sends me a look of gratitude, before opening the top drawer and tossing me a pair of blue boxers, and an undershirt. "Here, I don't think Zack is _that _much of family to tolerate seeing you naked with his baby sister."

I'm momentarily distracted. "Hell, he probably heard everything last night. He's going to drive steak knife through my-"

"He cleared out after fifty seconds of our activities. Poor guy." She saunters around the room, naked, with the old swagger I remember.

"As proud I am right now, could you please put on some panties or something, so that I can think?" She shoots me a saucy grin over her shoulder as she bends down to rifle through her drawer. I groan.

"Alright, I'll behave, Logan." She pulls on a nice pair of black underwear that looks like tiny shorts. I recall that being her favorite style. I asked her why once, and she said that that was the style they used to have at Manticore, and while she despised all her memories of that place, she couldn't shake the fact that she was most comfortable in those. I watch her also select an exercise tank, and then a pair of sweats. I pull on my own garments. Then I start thinking intelligently.

"What did you mean-"

"It's hard to explain, but I don't think she's in danger with Leo. And, well, to put it vulgarly, at least now she'll be guaranteed one partner, no more."

I suck in a breath, and glare, feeling my face turn red. "How the fuck does he guarantee that? I don't even want-"

"Oh honey, he's not gonna let another male anywhere _near_ her for the next few hours. He'll keep her safe and under his care, because she's now his mate. Just ask Zack when he comes back." She shrugs. "It's very instinctual. What sane male would harm the potential mother of his offspring?"

"God, what if she _is _pregnant - What do you mean, ask Zack?"

"Well, it's just that, over the years, with so many of us females, and our cycles, and Zack running all over the country visiting them, incidents are bound to happen." She goes into the bathroom and I hear the faucet run.

I narrow my eyes. "Did Zack ever show up at one of your inopportune times?"

"Once."

**Zack's POV**

I've been out the whole night because of those two. It took me forty-nine seconds to decide to high-tail it, and to gather my jacket and keys and money. I tried not to slam the door, but I think Max might have heard. I know Logan was too… distracted.

I wandered around, hoping to catch the teenagers' scent, hoping to get lucky and stumble across them, hopefully in a fully-clothed state. I'm actually somewhat surprised that I haven't sniffed Eve out yet. I might be older, but I am still affected by the scent of heat. I was doing my best earlier not to show it, trying to stay non-violent. It's easier for me to control now, I suppose. I remember what it was like when I was younger, though. I remember how all-consuming it was. The trick is to not focus the lust on the actual female, and to apply it to another. I've had to do it many times over the decades with the X-5 females. Most of the time I had gotten one whiff, and ran out of the city as fast as possible, to wait it out for a few days. I'd go to a bar or once I was desperate enough to pick up a hooker - But most of the time it wouldn't hit me hard enough to take over, so I'd go pick a fight with some drunks.

I'm not proud of my moments of weakness, but Lydecker and all his merry men had this written into me, and there's not much I can do. Zane once confessed to running into one of our girls, twelve years ago, and she had been in heat. He told me that they had not been able to resist, and all it took was a sniff, across town, and they found each other and a nearby motel. He even divulged that they broke the bed and didn't come up for air for three days. I really didn't want to know, but I was pissed that he didn't check in at the contact number before traveling to another city, so that I might have been able to prevent this. Over the years, I've been able to memorize the cycles of all the females, now I have to memorize my niece's.

Zane never did end up telling me which one of our girls it had been.

I'm not sure whether or not that makes me happy. None of them ended up pregnant, so oh well, it's their business.

When Max heard, a few months later, she gave Zane a knowing smile, and I was confused. At first I thought that she might be the one, but then I realize that she _knew_ which one it had been. That was the only time I was angry about not knowing.

As I walk now, I follow the debris of the markets, scattered all over the pavement, avoiding the foulest of it. I keep breathing through my nose, thinking and remembering. Eve's development has created a few set backs and complications that will have to be worked around or ratified.

I needed to figure out whether or not I trust this X-8 bastard. While I might sympathize what the kid is going through, that doesn't mean I have to trust him, or like him. I guess I'll have to wait and gage how he behaves with Eve.

After another twenty minutes of distractedly searching, I pass a crumbling old building that is dark inside. There are a few rags covering windows, and there is no door, so the smell drifts out to me uninhibited. I walk in, and am hit with it, right in the face. Eve's scent, incredibly strong, filled with the hormonal heat, and as I am about to run out, I catch something else.

I turn, surveying the room, and smell Leo's scent, just under hers. From across the room, I spot a bundle of cloth, which I recognize as Manticore-issued undershorts. I can smell the scent of sex from here, and now, I'm very pissed.

The whole scene smacks me in the face, and the sensory evidence is fresh enough that I know they must be close by.

I'm going to kill that boy.

And I'm going to lock up that girl.

In a big tower.


End file.
